Obligation
by Poppylena
Summary: Lady Camilla Morris finds that she must soon make an advantageous match in marriage. Will the desires of her heart triumph over her sense of duty? The third story in my P&P continuation after 'Two Brothers' and 'A Matter Of Courtship'.
1. Chapter One

Some familiarity with my other stories are probably best to explain the change in character surnames as their marriages were covered previously and background to my own characters.

In short:

Georgiana, Countess of Cresthope = Georgiana Darcy (Camilla Morris is her sister-in-law)

Kitty Calder = Kitty Bennet

Lady Mary Calder = Mary Bennet

* * *

><p><span>1808<span>

Chapter One

Lady Camilla Morris was an accomplished woman. She was also known as a beauty amongst society. When added to that a noble family and pleasant disposition, a young lady becomes quite eligible. Now Lady Camilla found her girlhood behind her and so her thoughts turned to marriage. It was a natural progression for unmarried ladies of a certain situation. They must make arrangements with gentlemen similarly placed. It was this fact that played on Lady Camilla's mind.

When she mused upon her close friends and family she found a decent number of happily married couples. It was a strange occurrence and she hoped her luck would be equally fortuitous. She was well aware her future husband was a popular topic of conversation. There were many young men with matching-making mothers and sisters watching her every move. She found that particularly annoying. It seemed everyone had an opinion on the matter. It did not help that she was in no hurry to find a husband. Recently, though, she had seen the happiness of her special friends and family. Perhaps she was now ready for such an important commitment.

Growing up she was often talked with her sister, Lucy, about the men they would marry. Their parents had been so unhappily married that they had feared the same would happen to them. They were, after all, daughters of an Earl and history was not exactly overburdened with accounts of loving marriages amongst the nobility. It was at a young age that Camilla had decided that she simply wanted a husband to be pleasant - that and a requirement that he must not be anything like her father. There had been a previous engagement with a so-called gentleman from a good family. A man called Mr Spencer but he had called off the engagement after his family demanded that he do so. It had soured her towards some of the men she met and she now wanted a man that knew his own mind.

Just how she was going to achieve that was currently on her mind. The gentlemen in her acquaintance did not exactly inspire her and it seemed that every agreeable man she met already had a wife. Her duty was to marry well and she was afraid that obligation was at odds with her desire to marry for love.

That revelation was the cause of her present musing in the library of her London home. She was using the room as a place to escape. As her brother, Peregrine, and his wife lived in the country her only company was her mother and sister. They were social butterflies and she was finding their endless search for fun very tiring. At least they were unlikely to come across her in the library. It was not high upon their list of amusements. She pulled out a pile of letters and started to read.

The first few letters were from old acquaintances. They were now spread all around the country but each had news of a very similar nature. The ladies in question were either newly married or newly engaged. Camilla gave a small smile at each piece of news. It was all very apt considering the recent theme of her thoughts. She put the letters aside intending to send her congratulations later.

The last note brought a genuine and wide smile to her lips. She recognised the handwriting to be her dear sister-in-law, Georgiana. Eagerly she read the contents of the letter. It was just as she hoped. Peregrine and Georgiana were to arrive in London within the next day or so. That was very welcome news. She had missed them dearly.

* * *

><p>"I am glad you are in London," Lady Camilla Morris looked at her sister. The Earl and Countess of Cresthope were currently enjoying a small stay in Town. In the year since their marriage they had found life at Cresthope Abbey to be far preferable to any time spent in London. They were only undertaking this visit because Lord Cresthope had wished to attend the House of Lords. However, it did give them an excuse to see their friends in Town. "Dear Georgiana, I am quite desolate without your company at times."<p>

"I am sure it is not that bad," Lady Cresthope said as she studied the other woman. Camilla was no longer the silly girl she had been when they had first become acquainted. She was calmer and probably considerably more sensible.

"Perhaps I do exaggerate," Camilla replied. "But I have missed you. Sometimes I am quite alone."

"But Lucy..." Georgiana began.

"My sister has an endless supply of amusements, usually in the form of social gatherings," Camilla finished for her with a smile. "I have no objections to attending on occasion but she is insatiable. Given the opportunity we would never see her."

"What about your mother?" Georgiana asked though she was sure that she could guess the answer.

Camilla still smiled. The ex-Lady Cresthope was beginning to rival even Lucy's sociability. She had rediscovered the confidence her late husband had destroyed, along with many friends formally estranged. "She never rests. I did not think that I would become the 'reserved' one. Apparently that is how I am described now."

"You are perfectly welcome to stay at Cresthope Abbey," Georgiana reminded her. She enjoyed having guests, just as long as the quantities were limited and their status dear. "We are not so desperate for peace and quiet."

"I know but I do like London," she said. "I simply prefer quieter pursuits now. I am fortunate that Lucy has other victims."

"Mrs Calder?" Georgiana asked but with some confusion. Kitty's second child was only a few months old. Although not a mother yet, Georgiana was sure that when it was her turn she would not be even considering merrymaking. "Is she not still resting?" She paused. "But I suppose this is Kitty." Camilla smiled again and nodded.

"When will you see her? I think Lucy is thinking of paying her a visit," Camilla told her. "If you accompany her at least then you will find Kitty at home."

"True. I have not seen Cecilia since she was a few days old," Georgiana said. "She will be much changed."

"She is a pretty baby," Camilla told her. "Quite...calm," she finished and Georgiana laughed.

"She possesses more sense than both her parents, I should think then," Georgiana decided. "I must visit the Bingleys as well. I hear they have happy news. There must be something in the London air, Camilla, as the rest of the family has no such additions."

"Then 'beware' now you are here, or you might find your peace shattered," Camilla teased. Georgiana had confided that she had no worries over the lack of an heir and it was obvious that she and Peregrine were enjoying their time alone. She then frowned and looked at the door. "Lucy is coming," she whispered.

"How do you know?" Georgiana also lowered her voice but felt rather clueless.

"I am well trained in the art of detecting the changing sound of footsteps from a normal pace to creeping along. She is trying to surprise us," she explained. Nineteen years of having Lucy as a sister had given her many opportunities. "Unfortunately for her, she has the subtlety of a sledgehammer. Lucy!"

Lucy did come through the door, attempting to appear nonchalant but unable to hide her annoyance at being detected. "Oh, I was just passing. On my way to the…library," she tried but was entirely unconvincing.

"At least try to be believable," Camilla told her.

"Why should it be implausible that I…" Lucy started to protest but stopped after seeing Camilla's raised eyebrows and Georgiana's knowing smile. "Oh fine then!" she complained.

"Are you here for a reason?" Camilla asked.

"I have come to see Georgiana," Lucy replied, forgetting that she apparently only 'passing by'. "She is my sister as well as yours."

"I am glad to see you, Lucy," Georgiana put in hastily. She knew what was likely to occur if she did not interrupt – Camilla would tease Lucy, who would then become defensive.

"As am I!" she replied with a wide smile. "And I do hope that you intend to stay for a while. You never pay us a proper visit."

"You will have to speak to your brother about that," Georgiana told her, deftly avoiding having to deal with Lucy's effusions on the matter. She was often very overdramatic in her grievances on the length of their visits. However, she would now be unpopular with her husband.

"Oh I will!" Lucy decided. "Are you likely to be busy today?"

"It would be a joy to accompany you to the Calders," Georgiana replied, anticipating what was to come next. Lucy smiled.

"Good!" she exclaimed. "I am sure that Kitty is longing to see you. You are barely in town! Camilla? Will you come?"

"I may. It depends how excitable you and Mrs Calder are likely to be," Camilla said.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Georgiana.

"I have a great amount to tell you and I fully intend to cover _everything_," she said, putting particular emphasis on 'everything' as if it was a threat. As it was Lucy then it very likely was some sort of revenge. "And if that bores you then you will have to come to London much more frequently to minimise the amount of news I have to tell you," she finished with some amount of triumph.

"An increase in your letter sending would also achieve the same aim," Georgiana reminded her. She was often very lax in writing to her siblings in the country.

"Pah!" she exclaimed. "I have no time for writing letters. It is tedious and I have so much to do."

"Camilla manages," Georgiana pointed out.

"Camilla has become dull and spends too much time at home," she said. "So you must come with me, not her, for your amusements. I know of a great many assemblies and gatherings and balls and, oh, anything you want!"

"And if Peregrine and I would prefer peace and quiet at home?" Georgiana asked.

Lucy looked genuinely puzzled at this. Such a notion would never have occurred to her. "But then why come to Town?"

"Your brother has certain responsibilities as earl and Parliament is in session," Georgiana reminded her. "It was Peregrine's idea to come."

Lucy groaned. She had forgotten about that. She doubted that their late father even knew where the House of Lords was; let alone when he should attend. She loved her brother but he became quite dreary when he started considering his position as a peer of the realm. "Oh! I have no hope of persuading him to do anything interesting!"

"Lucy! Peregrine has to…" Camilla started.

"Oh, no, Camilla!" her sister interrupted, "Not again! I have heard all about his duties before. Georgiana please, please come to visit Kitty with me. It will be such fun."

"Now?" Georgiana asked.

Lucy nodded, looking hopeful. "She will be expecting us."

"She is unaware that I am here," Georgiana pointed out.

"Georgiana, please," Lucy was not above begging and she had a very effective whining tone in her arsenal.

"Just give me a minute to get ready," Georgiana told her. She was eager to see Kitty anyway.

* * *

><p>Kitty Calder watched her baby daughter leave the sitting room with her nurse. She had spent a very pleasant last half hour showing off little Cecilia to her dear friends. The pleasures of motherhood were now over for the time being so she turned to the aforementioned friends.<p>

"Oh Georgiana, it is nice to see you!" she exclaimed. "You are practically a stranger to us."

"I keep telling her that," Lucy put in.

"I am kept busy at Cresthope Abbey," Georgiana protested. "I doubt my presence is missed much anyway considering your wide social circle."

"Oh Georgiana, you are one of my very special friends!" Kitty told her. "I will always mss your presence. And Camilla!" she turned to her next victim. "You are also sadly absent nowadays."

"I have found other occupations," Camilla said. She enjoyed Mrs Calder's company, of course, but she was almost as excitable as Lucy.

"Other occupations?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. She believed there were very few pleasant activities that involved being alone. "Please tell me you have not turned to books and other such studies."

"She has!" Lucy answered before her sister had the chance.

"How do you know?" Camilla challenged.

"You are always in the library," Lucy replied. "What else would you be doing?"

Georgiana met Camilla's eyes with a small smile. She knew why her sister spent so much time there. It was a very peaceful room and one rarely frequented by other members of the household.

"Avoiding you, Lucy?" Camilla offered and her sister pouted.

"Well, you shall not do it any longer," Lucy told her. "Now Georgiana is in London you simply must start going out with me and Mamma again. _All_ of us." She looked meaningfully at first Camilla and then Georgiana. They were not going to escape her that easily.

"I think of a few assembles with could attend. And perhaps a ball or two," Kitty said. "Ooh, a walk in the park would be fun and a little trip to see if there is anything interesting happening at any of the meeting rooms. We are bound to find something exciting."

"Mr Calder must come, Kitty, and Mr and Mrs Bingley because Georgiana is longing to see them – do not protest, Georgiana, I know you," Lucy said as Georgiana opened her mouth.

"I doubt my Mr Calder will be hard to persuade," Kitty said with a smile. "And, Georgiana, he is seeing Mr George Blair a lot lately. I think he is in need of friends." Everyone was in need of friends in Kitty's world. "He is a very lovely man though very, very shy."

"I would be very pleased to see Mr Blair again," Georgiana said. He had once been a potential suitor but it had only ended in friendship. She was still very fond of him.

Lucy looked at Camilla. She was trying to gauge her reaction. They had been acquainted with Mr Blair in the past and she knew that Camilla had found him very amiable.

"Mr Blair, friend of Sir Felix Calder? The one with the stutter?" Lucy asked. "That Mr Blair? We met him a few times last year, I think."

"Yes," Kitty replied. "I think he would like to see familiar faces. I believe he finds it difficult when faced with new acquaintances."

"Would he come to an assembly?" Georgiana asked.

"I am not sure," Kitty replied. "I will ask Mr Calder later. Now, we must find an assembly to attend. What fun!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"George."

George Blair jumped as the door to his little hidey-hole opened. He smiled when he realised it was his brother. He slipped a piece of paper between the pages of the book he was reading and closed it.

"Are you hiding?" Joseph asked.

"N-No," he said then looked guiltily up at him. "Y-Yes, perhaps I am." It was hard for him to deny. He had often secreted himself as a child in this small alcove under the stairs of his parent's house in order to remain undetected. Joseph knew this. He had often pretended to be unable to 'find' his brother when they were younger just so George could escape.

"I am surprised you still able to fit in there," Joseph said with a shake of his head. However, he was not going to lecture him on the inappropriateness of a man his age hiding in this manner. His introverted little brother was presently looking rather pale and strained. "Why?"

"The ch-children are particularly lively t-today," he replied. Their sister Alethea's husband was away in the navy so she had decided to live with her parents again for the duration, along with her four children. "I c-could not even escape them in the library."

Joseph sighed. George has also recently found himself back at their childhood home. He had a perfectly serviceable townhouse but unfortunately their father had deemed it perfect accommodation for his visiting sister and her family.

"And our aunt and uncle are t-to stay a few m-months longer in London," George informed him.

"You are quite within your rights to ask them to find alternative accommodation," Joseph told him. "It is your house."

"T-That would be unf-f-fair," George replied, looking deflated. His father had a very persuasive argument, namely that it was unreasonable for George to stay alone in his townhouse whilst his aunt struggled to find suitable lodgings for her large family. George had been unable to refuse.

"No, this is unfair," Joseph said, gesturing around him. "How many more months are you to endure it?" It was obvious how much George was struggling with being back with their parents. The tranquillity and freedom of his own home had been highly beneficial for George but now he seemed to be reverting back to his old self. "I must speak with our father about this."

"No!" George exclaimed. "It w-will only anger him and I h-have d-done so well to avoid d-disappointing h-him recently. Please, Joseph."

Joseph gave his brother's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Their father was still able to instil so much fear into his youngest son and Joseph hated that. "I will not say anything then." At least to their father; perhaps their mother would be more reasonable. "However, you cannot stay in there. Surely you cannot be comfortable."

"It is preferable t-to the chaos elsewhere," George replied.

"I would have you staying with me but you still would not escape small children," Joseph smiled. "You need time away from this house before you are driven mad. Is Sir Felix Calder in town?"

George shook his head. "He r-rarely visits. They are happy to stay in the north."

"Bertram Calder then," Joseph said. "Somebody to talk to at least."

"I b-believe he is b-busy. He has relatives in town," George replied.

"The Cresthopes? Father said he saw Lord Cresthope but I do not think Mr Calder would turn you away. I believe 'the more, the merrier' is his motto in life," Joseph said. He knew Bertram Calder, they moved in the same circles and he was friendly to anyone and everyone.

"But if I call upon him and he has guests…" George trailed off with a slight blush and brief smile. His brother frowned at this. He knew there had been very briefly talk of a union between George and the then Miss Darcy but that was before her marriage. He did not think his brother was the type to pine for a married woman.

"George. Lady Cresthope is ma-" he started.

"I-I know. She is j-just a good friend," George assured him but still looked embarrassed.

"What then?" Joseph smiled. "Something about the presence of the Cresthopes creates a reaction within you."

"N-Nobody, J-Joseph, n-n-nobody," he protested.

"Georgie, you are unable to lie as you become even more tongue-tied," he smiled at his brother, "But I will tease you no more. Come on. We are going out to find a peaceful establishment somewhere. I shall send a message home to say I will be late."

George squeezed back out of his cubby hole and stretched. ""D-Do not t-tell anyone about my little refuge."

"I promise," his brother replied. "You will soon have your house back," he told him, harking back to their previous conversation. It had been playing on his mind. George 'donating' his house for the use of other family members was becoming an all too regular occurrence. It seemed their father had forgotten to whom the house belonged. "There is an easy way, you know," he grinned.

"H-How?" George asked.

"A married man needs a house," he replied. He watched as George appeared to panic then relax as he realised his brother was joking.

"D-Do not t-tease me," George protested.

They reached the front door and went out. Joseph had decided to take his brother to his club. It would be an ideal place for George to escape from the house but not somewhere he would be expected to be sociable.

"Are you working today?" Joseph asked as they walk.

George shook his head. He was a tutor to the two sons of a prominent family. Their father had tried to push George into other occupations, especially as he wanted a son to follow in his political footsteps. However, George did not possess the necessary disposition for such a public role. Sir Christopher Blair had never been reluctant to declare his youngest son to be a disappointment due to his shyness and stutter. This caused George much distress and a truce was only reached when Sir Christopher realised he could recommend his clever son as tutor for the children of the man he hoped would promote his career. Sadly, the displeasure father held for son still existed in many other areas.

"N-No. They are otherwise engaged today," George replied.

"I presume that you are still happy with your position," Joseph said.

"Y-Yes, his lordship could not be a better employer and the boys are very well-mannered. They accept my difficulties and are willing to learn. They are no trouble at all," he said. "I feel very lucky, J-Joseph."

"Good. Now all we need to do is solve your housing problems," he smiled at his brother as they entered the club. "Then you will be sorted."

"Are w-we eating?" George asked as he was led to a chair.

"If you want," Joseph replied as he also sat. "I can send a note home saying that I am dining elsewhere."

"Please. I have a f-feeling our father is holding a dinner party or s-something later," George told him. If that was the case then he wanted to stay well away as long as possible.

"In that case we will seek out food," Joseph decided with a smile. He would also be willing to avoid any party held by Sir Christopher. They tended to be very boring unless you wanted to see an expert sycophant in action. "I will not be missed at home. I think we should stay here as long as possible, Georgie, and see how well we do at the art of avoidance."

"V-Very well indeed," George said with a smile. "It is an area in which I am p-particularly skilled. You would be l-learning from the master."

Joseph shook his head but still smiled. George was looking more relaxed than he had done for days so he was happy to spend as much time avoiding people as his brother wished during the course of the day.

* * *

><p>George came back to his parent's house after an enjoyable day spent with his brother. Joseph had kept him at the club for as long as he could, despite George's admittedly feeble protests. He paused a little in the vestibule. Thankfully he had good hearing and was able to detect the sound of guests. Relying on being reasonably swift-footed he fled upstairs to his room. He was his own man enough to be able to decide whether to endure his father's friends. Once in his chamber he locked the door and sank gratefully into a chair. Nobody would disturb him now as fortunately he was not seen as a desirable addition to the merriment below.<p>

He took a book out of his pocket – it was the same one Joseph had found him reading earlier – and smiled. He knew there was a reason why he insisted on big pockets. Now, if only he could include the same in his evening dress then assemblies would become infinitely more tolerable.

He tried to read a little but found it hard to ignore the noise from below. A pianoforte was being played and he knew that it would not be long before his sister started to sing. She never missed an opportunity to exhibit her talents. He did not know how the children were able to sleep but he supposed they were being looked after and were further away anyway. His own bedroom was poorly located. Annoyed at his inability to concentrate he put his book down. That would be one good reason why he could not secrete any books to the next assembly – too loud for him to focus.

He sighed. He saw many more assemblies in his future. At least if he sought out his friends like Mr Calder then he could attend on his own terms. Surely his father will be satisfied with that. He would welcome anything that allowed him to leave the house and escape the chaos. It was a pity Sir Felix and Lady Calder were rarely in London. They were more inclined to follow his preferred pursuits. Mr Calder was a little too lively at times, although he was very grateful for his friendship. Perhaps he would do as his brother said and call upon the Calders more often.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Mrs Catherine Calder,"

Kitty barely waited for the servant to announce her before she flung herself at Camilla, Georgiana and Lucy.

"We are going to an assembly!" she declared. "Tonight! I know you are not busy."

"Good morning, Kitty, how are you?" Georgiana said. Somebody had to at least try to be polite.

"Fine, well," Kitty brushed her off. "So, assembly?"

"Of course we will go to an assembly tonight!" Lucy exclaimed. Finally they would be going to a gathering. She had been starting to despair as Georgiana and Peregrine had been in Town for a few days with nothing to attend. She was starting to fear that there would never be any opportunities. "Camilla and Georgiana, surely you cannot refuse. It has been a dreadful long time since we went to an assembly together."

"Well, I suppose…" Georgiana started. She could think of no real excuse not to go and it would be fun. "I think I could persuade Peregrine to come."

"So that is a 'yes'?" Kitty demanded. Georgiana slowly nodded. "Good. Lord Cresthope will have company. Mr Calder is naturally attending and also Mr Morris."

"You have spoken to my cousin then?" Lucy cocked her head in confusion. She could not think how Kitty could have been able to do that. Anyway, it was her job to deal with her cousin.

"Mr Calder has, I think, he told me Mr Morris was coming at any rate," she replied. "Oh, and he also invited the Bingleys and Mr Blair to accompany us. However, we are awaiting their replies. I think that it all. There will be other acquaintances there anyway. I hope so, as it is so long since Lord and Lady Cresthope saw any of our friends."

"Jane may be busy if Mr Bingley's sisters are visiting," Georgiana reminded her. "Are you sure Mr Blair will come? It is not his usual preference."

Kitty shrugged. "It is Mr Calder's matter. I am only repeating what he told me regarding the people he asked."

"Camilla, I hope you are going to come with us," Lucy said. "It would be a pity if you did not."

Camilla nodded. "Of course I am. I am not yet fully a hermit," she joked. "I wonder if Mamma wants to come as well. Mamma!" she shouted. It may seem she was being impolite by raising her voice but that was not the case. They were currently sat in a sitting room and next door was the dayroom of Lady Annabella, Georgiana's predecessor and their beloved mother. "Are you busy?"

Lady Annabella appeared with a smile. "What are you girls planning?"

"We are attending an assembly tonight, Mamma. Will you join us?" Lucy asked.

"Not tonight," Lady Annabella replied. "I have a prior engagement."

"Oh," Lucy looked downcast then cheered up. "Can I borrow your pretty pink shawl then?"

"If you must," her mother replied.

Lucy stood up. "I am going to get ready," she announced.

"Already? It is barely noon, Lucy," Camilla said.

"It will take me absolutely hours to decide what I am going to wear," she replied. "See you later, Kitty!" she cried as she left them, leaving room in a rather unladylike manner by running.

Lady Annabella shook her head with disbelief then turn to the others. "Are you staying a little longer, Mrs Calder?"

"Yes," she replied. "I already know what I am wearing."

* * *

><p>It would have been easier for George if he had not been at the breakfast table with his parents when Mr Calder's note arrived. As it was he was unable to avoid their questioning about the contents of the message.<p>

"A message this early," Lady Blair said with a smile as her son read the note the servant gave him. "You are popular."

"It is from Mr C-Calder," George replied, ignoring the sudden interest from his father as he said that.

"That is good," she said. "I like Mr Calder."

"What does he say," Sir Christopher asked.

George sighed. "He invites me t-to an assembly," he replied, reluctantly, as he could guess where the conversation would now go.

"An assembly, George," Sir Christopher said. "Of course you will go. Reply immediately with your confirmation. You cannot keep Mr Calder waiting."

"And if I do not wish t-to attend?" George asked. Admittedly he did not have any objections to going. It was always pleasant to attend with Mr Calder and his party as they allowed him to shrink into the background without questions. However, he did object to the forceful manner of his father.

"Nonsense, George. You are in no position to refuse," Sir Christopher replied. "What reason would there be? You are going. I am sure Joseph will agree," he said as his eldest son entered the room, shown in by a servant. He had come to see his mother and was annoyed to find her in the presence of his father. It was much too early for this, especially as Sir Christopher was looking determined about something.

"Agree with what, sir?" Joseph asked. A quick glance confirmed his suspicious that George was involved. His brother's face held a mixture of annoyance and dread.

"That George must attend this assembly to which Mr Calder invites him," he replied.

"If that is what he wants to do. George?" Joseph tried to include him. It did, after all, directly involve him.

"I-I," George started.

"Of course he does," Sir Christopher interrupted.

"I am asking George," Joseph reminded him. This earned him a glare from the older man. Sir Christopher believed his older sons to be too soft with their younger brother. He had long maintained that severity was the best thing for George. A gentle approach obviously was not working as he was now aged 26 years and still stuttering.

George just looked at his brother. He knew that Joseph was only trying to help but he was uncomfortable in being the centre of attention in this way. He made no attempt to reply. He was unable to anyway. As per usual in times of panic he was completely tongue-tied. He knew that had he received the message alone he would have immediately sent a reply accepting the invitation. However, it now felt that he was being forced to attend by Sir Christopher.

"George!" his father barked. "Answer your brother."

George felt a small, comforting squeeze on his arm. It came from his mother. This was her way of helping. Lady Blair rarely said much in the presence of her husband but instead had learnt how to comfort her children in other ways. She regretted asking him about the contents of the letter.

"I-I w-was going t-to reply to Mr C-Calder in the af-affirmative," George finally managed. "I-I simply ob-object to y-your interference."

His father did not say anything to this. He was tempted to react. He was well practiced at intimidating George. However, he had no inclination to at that moment. His eldest son presently glared at him and his wife and youngest son baulked from him. Any further discussion would only prove to be tiresome. "Then this conversation is over. Please excuse me." He left the room much to the relief of George.

"So, you have renewed contact with Mr Calder," Joseph remarked. He was glad. The day spent together at his club and given him cause for worry. He was afraid that George was becoming increasing withdrawn again.

"Yes," George said. "You are r-right. I need to be amongst friends."

"Have an enjoyable evening then," Joseph smiled. He was tempted to say more, even congratulate his brother on trying to confront their father but he knew it would be unwelcome. "I think Mr Calder will have enough ladies in his party for you to even manage a dance. Single ladies, I believe."

"I d-do not think I will dance," George blushed. "But I d-do intend to enjoy the evening. I like the company of Mr Calder and his friends."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Mr Blair is meeting us here," Bertram explained as they alighted from their carriage at the entrance of the assembly rooms. Kitty took her husband's arm. "He should be inside now."

"How did you manage to persuade Mr Blair?" Georgiana asked Bertram. She was expecting to be told that George had declined on the grounds that he was otherwise engaged. Or at least some sort of excuse that prevented him from coming.

"I did not need to," Bertram replied. "He sent word to say he was joining us almost immediately."

Georgiana smiled, "That is eager for George."

"I suppose he is not going to dance with me," Lucy said. She saw little prospect in their party as the only gentlemen it contained were either married, her brother, her cousin or someone who was almost a stranger. It was even worse when she considered that the 'stranger' had no inclination to dance, or at least did not the last time she had briefly met him

"Lucy," her brother complained. "Please have some decorum."

"What do you mean? I was only pointing something out, Peregrine, it is not like I asked Mr Blair directly," she told him. "Then I would have been indecorous. Frank?" she turned to her cousin as the only remaining unattached man.

"I suppose," he replied with a shrug. "But I am not spending the whole night dancing with you. Not when I will have other possibilities. Will you require a partner, Camilla?"

"I may honour you with my presence for a dance," she replied. "But dancing is not my only intention."

Lucy bit her lip. She was dying to make a comment about Mr Blair to her sister. They had had found that they had much in common the last time they met and she was sure Camilla possessed a little secret pertaining Mr Blair. However, she was sure that it would be cruel of her to tease her sister about it. Even if she was almost certain Camilla believed him to be rather interesting indeed.

"Well, if you are going to stand around not dancing then at least Mr Blair will have company," Kitty said. Lucy glanced in her direction; she was fairly sure she had never told her about the suspicions she had about Camilla and Mr Blair. She remembered telling Georgiana absolutely ages ago but never Kitty. Getting no meaningful looks from Kitty she concluded that it was just an innocent remark.

"Can we go in? I do not think hanging around outside is part of an assembly," Lucy complained.

Instead of wasting energy trying to censure his sister, Peregrine just nodded and in they went.

* * *

><p>It was obvious that George had been waiting eagerly for their arrival. As soon as they were in the main room he had sought them out with a look of relief on his face.<p>

"B-Bertram," he bowed. "Mrs C-Calder, Lord Cresthope, Lady Cresthope." He greeted those he knew. Upon seeing the rest of the party he remained silence. There were a few familiar faces but he did not feel comfortable enough to greet them as well.

"Mr Blair, allow me to reintroduce my cousin, Mr Frank Morris, and my sisters Lady Camilla and Lady Lucia," Peregrine said, sensing the shyness of the other man. "I believe you met briefly last year." George nodded and bowed. Lucy was pleased to see that he had lingered at little longer on Camilla then on the rest. The feeling was quite possibly mutual. She must monitor this very carefully in future.

"It seems busy tonight, Mr Blair," Frank commented.

"Y-Yes," George replied, not wanted to attempt any more words. He was sure it would only lead to embarrassment.

"I hope you are well," Georgiana said. "It is nice to see you again."

"L-Likewise," George managed.

"Dance with me, Frank," Lucy said. There and then she decided to try and engineer instances when Camilla and Mr Blair would be left alone together. "And introduce me to people." He sighed and as soon as they had politely taken their leave she dragged him away.

"Mr Calder?" Kitty asked "Shall we? There are not as many couples on the floor at present." Bertram nodded then bowed at the others. Kitty curtsied then took her husband's arm. He led her to the dancing.

"George. You look petrified," Georgiana told him. "We are here now. You can relax."

"T-too b-busy," he admitted.

"Then we will go somewhere quieter," Georgiana said. "Peregrine?"

"Of course," he replied. "Anything to be away from this noise." He smiled at George. Despite once being a brief suitor of his wife he was disposed to like the man. He was a welcome relief to the energetic Mr Calder. "You must visit us more, Mr Blair."

Camilla, who had been furtively watching George, almost nodded in agreement. However, she stopped herself and simply smiled instead. She would have no objection to Mr Blair visiting them often. She was eager to become further acquainted with him.

"Y-You are barely in t-town," George pointed out. "C-Cresthope is a little f-far for an afternoon visit." Now they were somewhere less stressful for him, he was beginning to open up.

"That would be a problem," Peregrine agreed. "At least visit more now we are actually in town." George nodded.

"Do you visit the Calders often?" Camilla asked. "I have never seen you there."

"U-Usually it is just M-Mr Calder I see," George replied after a slight pause. He gave her a shy smile.

"That will explain it then," Camilla said. "He is frequently occupied with his business so I rarely see him. Naturally, it is Mrs Calder that I call upon primarily."

"It is a pity Sir Felix Calder is not in town more often," Georgiana said. "We have been trying to persuade them to visit us at Cresthope Abbey."

"I-It is impossible to p-persuade them to leave Gr-Grantholme," George agreed.

Georgiana smiled. She noticed a little bit of progress from what George was like when they first met. It was pleasant to see him conversing with three people at once with only slight hesitations.

"Lord Cresthope, I thought it was you!"

They were interrupted by a fair woman around Camilla and Georgiana's age. She was smiling broadly.

"And dear Camilla!" She then frowned as they looked confused. "Surely you remember me."

Peregrine also frowned. "Lord Treswick's sister. Lady Augusta Farleigh," he suddenly remembered, much to his relief.

"Yes! It is so long since I saw you last," she exclaimed.

"Yes," Peregrine said. He certainly remembered her, and her brother. They were childhood friends but it had never been a natural friendship. They just happened to be similarly aged children of noble families and so found themselves thrown together on certain occasions.

"I heard you were now married," she said, looking at Georgiana and then Mr Blair with curiosity.

"This is my wife, Georgiana, Lady Cresthope," he introduced them. "And this is our friend Mr George Blair." Lady Augusta curtsied as did Georgiana. Mr Blair managed a bow but looked as if he would make a bolt for freedom any second.

"Nicholas is here as well," Lady Augusta told them. "My brother, Lord Treswick," she said as way of explanation to those newly acquainted.

"Are you in London for long?" Camilla asked. She privately hoped not. If she was to be completely honest she had no desire to renew their friendship. Time spent together as children had been tiresome and it appeared that Augusta had not changed. She overwhelmed even Lucy and that was quite a feat.

"Yes, we are living here now," Lady Augusta replied. "Nicholas grew bored of Ireland and I was not going to be left there alone whilst he was having fun in London. Are Ernest and Lucy here? Is Quentin old enough to attend?" Ernest and Quentin were the remaining Morris siblings.

"Lucy is here somewhere," Peregrine replied. "Ernest is in the navy now and Quentin is still in school."

"Oh, we have so much reacquainting to do!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Camilla said. "We do." She did feel a little guilty that she was unable to muster any eagerness at the prospect.

"That will be fun!" Augusta said. She was completely oblivious to the lack of enthusiasm from both Peregrine and Camilla. "I wish I could find Nicholas but he is nowhere to be found. He is probably dancing away!"

"He may meet Lucy then," Camilla said. "She is currently dancing."

"I wonder if she will recognise him. She was quite young the last time we saw you," Lady Augusta remembered. "Oh, I am glad we decided to come to the assembly tonight." She smiled at Camilla. As far as she knew Camilla was not yet attached and one of the reasons Nicholas had been so eager for a return to London was because he could not find a suitable bride in Ireland. It was almost fate that she happened upon Camilla at the assembly. It would be rather wonderful she could do a little matchmaking for her brother. "I must reintroduce you to Nicholas at some point. I think you will find he has grown rather handsome and that is not because I am biased as his sister. It will be such fun to all meet up again. We must make arrangements at some point. We are still sorting out a townhouse but I will inform you of our address as soon as I know. Oh! This is exciting. I must leave you because I have others with which to reacquaint but I promise I will send you a sweet, little note soon. See you later." She curtsied and left with a smile.

"Oh dear," Camilla said as soon as Lady Augusta had disappeared from view.

"No need to worry, Camilla," Peregrine told her. "She is probably making that exact same speech to another old friend at this very moment."

"Can you remember what Lord Treswick was like?" Camilla asked him.

"Rather too charming, I think," Peregrine replied. "He likes being in society."

"I see," Camilla said. "I will ask Lucy. It is highly likely she will have danced with him at some point this evening. How…wonderful."

George remained silent. This was partly due to being overwhelmed by Lady Augusta and partly down to a feeling of dread. The majority of the evening had been spent with his attention focused on Camilla. She was as he remembered – utterly beautiful. Not only that she also had been particularly attentive to him, or at least he had been on the receiving end of many smiles from her. He wanted to see much more of her but that looked to be in jeopardy now. He was certain that he would never be able to compete with a Lord Treswick. He sounded to be an ideal match for the sister of an earl.

"George?" His musings was interrupted by Georgiana.

"You were miles away," Camilla added.

"J-Just thinking," he replied.

"Daydreaming?" Camilla asked.

"S-Something like that," he said. "I-It is a habit of m-mine."

"Do you think we ought to find the others?" Georgiana asked. "They will be wondering where we are."

"I w-will go home," George told them. "It is t-too overwhelming now."

"Goodbye then," Camilla said. "Next time we should meet somewhere quiet. You can barely have a conversation here." She smiled as he bowed and left. "He is a very pleasant man," she declared once he had gone. "I am glad he came tonight. I much prefer his company to that of Lady Augusta." Peregrine and Georgiana smiled as they went to find the others. They also shared her opinion.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Camilla, my dear," Lucy came and joined her sister in her chamber. It was the morning after the assembly and her first opportunity to speak with Camilla as they had not returned from the assembly until late.

"Lucy," Camilla smiled at her. "I was hoping that you would be up." She knew her sister had guessed her thoughts the previous night and she was glad. She always preferred to confide in her sister.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Lucy asked. "Did you meet anyone of interest?" She then winked.

"Oh, Lucy! You are too perceptive," she exclaimed but was not angry. "Please tell me that I am not the only one who finds him very amiable."

"I think Mr Blair is lovely," Lucy declared then grinned at her sister. "Although perhaps not as much as you do."

"I liked him when we met him before Georgiana and Peregrine were even married and that seems so long ago," she blurted out. It was such a relief to be able to tell somebody about it. "I thought that it might just be a passing fancy, as we have rarely seen him since, but I was shocked at how happy I was last night when I saw him. I find him just as agreeable as I did last year which must mean something. Oh Lucy!"

"Did you speak with him at all?" Lucy asked. She was almost as excited as her sister.

"A little but I believe it is quality not quantity with Mr Blair," Camilla replied. "I think he was happy to see me as well. What do you think?"

"When we were reintroduced he paid much more attention to you than he did to me," Lucy confirmed.

"I must see him again" Camilla decided. "I absolutely must."

"You will, Camilla, it will be easy," Lucy told her. Or at least it would be when she told Kitty all about it. Together they would be engineer many meeting between Camilla and Mr Blair by mutual invitations to visit the Calders at home. She could probably persuade Georgiana to help as well. "We have friends in common after all."

Camilla sighed. "I believe Peregrine will invite him here soon. I hope so. Do you think I will scare him away?" Lucy shook her head. "Really? He is very shy. I am afraid that I will overwhelm him."

"He likes you. I imagine he will 'prepare' himself for your meetings," Lucy replied.

Camilla frowned. That did not sound very promising. What success would she have with a man that needed to prime himself before he would speak with her? "Surely I am not that frightening."

"I meant in a positive way," Lucy assured her. "Georgiana said that he only converses with the people with which he feels comfortable therefore surely he will ready himself so he can speak freely with you."

"If you say so," she said. At least he was able to speak with her last night so perhaps that was an encouraging sign. "He left early but I think that was because we were subjected to Lady Augusta Farleigh."

"Does she have a brother?" Lucy asked. This change in topic had brought her nicely to something else that had been on her mind.

"Yes," Camilla replied.

"Well, that explains a rather overly familiar gentleman that kept appearing last night," Lucy told her. "He kept saying that he knew me and mentioned your name and said he knew Peregrine but I did not recognise him at all. I do remember Augusta Farleigh."

"She was eager to introduce me to her brother," Camilla said, pointedly.

"Her brother was keen to introduce himself to everyone so I do not think that is anything remark…" she trailed off as a thought entered her mind. She looked at her sister and sighed. "Is he single?" Camilla nodded. "Oh dear."

"Exactly," Camilla agreed. "Oh dear."

* * *

><p>"Nicholas? Are you decent?" Lady Augusta tapped on the door of her brother's study.<p>

It opened. "Of course." The epitome of aristocratic eligibility appeared. Augusta smiled. She could not imagine anyone being disappointed with Nicholas. "Did you think you would catch me unawares? I am always dressed to impress."

"The question is did you impress last night?" Augusta asked. "I think I have found you a match. Lady Camilla Morris is still single. Did you happen upon her at the assembly? I told her you were there."

"Her sister, I think," Lord Treswick replied. "But not Lady Camilla. You do work fast."

"I saw her and thought she would be perfect," Augusta told him. "Now the old Lord Cresthope is dead the family is no longer, ahem, 'tainted'. I have always liked Camilla."

"No interest in her then?" Lord Treswick asked. It was a little clinical to speak of her thus, he did admit, but he was still unwed and needed to produce a son. He had succeeded his father at an early age and could not remain heirless much longer.

"I hear that there was once vague talk of an engagement years ago. It was when her father was still alive and I think he was the reason why nothing came of it. However, now there is nothing of which I am aware," his sister said. "I think she is most suitable. I cannot find anything undesirable about her. The disagreeable elements in her family are gone and she is said to be very accomplished."

"And you say she is still unattached? Are you sure?" he asked again.

"She was talking to a gentleman but he cannot be any sort of a threat," she assured him. Naturally she had noticed George at Camilla's side but he had barely made an impact. It was obvious to her from his manner that he was nobody compared to her brother. "He was mouse of a man. I doubt he would be of any consequence to you or even her."

"We must visit them," he decided. "Lord Cresthope is a contemporary of mine and I am sure we will be able to share opinions. If I am fortunate then his sister may also be present."

"If I accompanied you then she would be," Augusta reminded him. "It would be rude of her to decline if I arrive with the expressed wish to see my dear old friend."

"I knew you would be useful for something," he teased. "Put in a good word for me."

"Of course," she said.

"And this other gentleman?" he asked.

"I told you. I doubt he is the least bit important to her," she replied. "He was an insignificant being, Nicholas, I cannot even remember his name and I am sure we were introduced. Do not worry. As soon as she sees you she will be completely charmed. I am sure of it."

* * *

><p>"Lucy," Kitty greeted her friend as she was shown into the sitting room of the Calder townhouse. "I have no idea what your message meant. What exactly is 'greatly important' but also 'highly secret'?" Lucy had sent a note a little over an hour to see she was coming on vital business and that Kitty was not to tell a soul. Unless Lucy had taken a job as a government spy she could not think what she meant.<p>

"What I am about to tell you," Lucy replied as she took a seat. "It rather delicate in nature but I know you will be able to assist me."

"Please stop being so confusing," Kitty complained. She hated people making baffling statements as they were usually made in the place of interesting pieces of gossip.

"I need your help because Mr Blair is your close friend," Lucy replied. "And Camilla is my sister. If you catch my meaning."

"Partly," Kitty said, after frowning in confusion for a few seconds. "Are you so sure of an attachment?"

"Confirmed by my sister and I can tell Mr Blair shares her feelings from his behaviour last night," Lucy told her.

Kitty was quiet as she recalled upon the previous evening. "He kept smiling at her."

Lucy nodded. "I know it is not definite evidence but I wager he finds my sister highly agreeable."

"What fun!" Kitty smiled. "I never would have linked them together."

"True but you must agree that it is a wonderful match," Lucy declared. "I think it is perfect. I wanted her to fall for someone like Mr Blair. She, well we, are expected to marry well but I think that can be discarded in this instance. What Mr Blair lacks in status he makes up in being thoroughly pleasant." Lucy had long ago decided that she would be the one to make the advantageous marriage in the family as long as it allowed Camilla to marry who she wanted. "And I am sure that my brother will be easily persuaded to see it that way."

"How will I help you?" Kitty asked. "Surely you cannot expect me to speak to Mr Blair about it. It would be wrong and he would surely have a fit."

Lucy shook her head. "No, no, no. That would be inadvisable. However, you, or rather your house, is the perfect solution. You hold a little party and invite Camilla and Mr Blair as they are your close friends. They will then be given the opportunity to talk and become better acquainted. At the same time I will try and persuade Georgiana to invite him to our townhouse."

Kitty thought for a moment. "I will talk to Bertram. Do you object to my mentioning this to him?"

"No. He will also be very helpful," Lucy decided. Mr Calder was always eager to help Mr Blair and Lucy was sure that this extended to making Mr Blair happy by finding him a perfect wife. "Oh, this will be fantastic. I am longing to see Camilla happy."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Girls," Lady Annabella disturbed her daughters as they sat talking in the sitting room. "We will soon have visitors. Look lively!"

"Is it anybody interesting, Mamma?" Lucy asked.

"A few old friends from your childhood," Lady Annabella replied. Camilla groaned. "Camilla?"

"You mean the Farleighs? Oh no!" Camilla cried. "I did rather hope she was just being falsely enthusiastic but I should have known that was unlikely."

"Camilla! Where are your manners?" her mother exclaimed. This was not the reaction that she was expecting at all. Her daughters had always been eager to be reacquainted with old friends.

"I saw Augusta at the assembly last night," Camilla tried to explained, lest her mother thought her to be uncharacteristically rude. "I believe she has plans for me."

"Plans, Camilla?" Lady Annabella raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Her brother is single," Camilla replied, hoping her look was meaningful enough for her mother.

"Yes, Mamma," Lucy joined in. "Lady Augusta and Lord Treswick can only be visiting with one objective in mind and I cannot see it being at all acceptable."

"Are you so sure?" Lady Annabella asked. She was not surprised by their conclusions and she was not going to force Camilla, or Lucy if she was targeted, to marrying against her will. Her marriage had been arranged and unhappy as a result. However, she did not want her daughters to be rude to guests, regardless of their reason for visiting.

"She mentioned him enough times at the assembly the other night," Camilla replied. "Apparently I will find him very handsome."

"You may be wrong, Camilla," Lady Annabella told her. After all, it was not the only reason for seeking out old friends. "You do have older brothers in common. Perhaps she was expecting you to mention Peregrine."

"Peregrine was there," Camilla replied. "She paid little attention to him. Is Lord Treswick definitely coming today?"

"Yes, but if you are thinking that is evidence of Lady Augusta's matchmaking then remember your brother. They were childhood friends as well," Lady Annabella pointed out.

"Did they address the message to anyone in particular?" Camilla asked, not at all convinced by her mother. Peregrine and Lord Treswick had never been close friends and had rarely associated with each other.

"Primarily to me but also to you girls," Lady Annabella replied.

"So not to Peregrine and Georgiana, even though they are master and mistress of the house?" Lucy was quick to pick up on anything that might point to the true nature of their intentions. "See! They are targeting Camilla and, perhaps, me! You cannot allow them to try and snare Camilla!"

"What if Camilla wishes to be 'snared'?" Lady Annabella asked. This was strange behaviour even for Lucy. She did not usually interfere in Camilla's love life.

"Believe me, Mamma, I do not," Camilla said, vehemently. "Not at all. Certainly not by Lord Treswick and certainly not when I have the least desire to do so."

"Camilla, I will not force you to do anything," her mother started. "But can you at least receive them with courtesy today. You may be pleasantly surprised."

"I doubt it!" Lucy smiled. Camilla glared at her. Despite how close she was to her mother she did not want her to know about Mr Blair just yet. She wanted to get to know him first. "Lord Treswick strikes me as being a cad. He pestered me at the assembly."

"Fine then but girls, please, can you be reasonably pleasant when they come? For my sake." Her daughters nodded. "Good, they will be here any minute now. I hope you are ready." She gave them the once over and decide they were perfectly presentable.

* * *

><p>"Lady Cresthope," Lord Treswick bowed as he was shown into the room. He was followed by his sister. "Lady Camilla, Lady Lucia. It is wonderful to see you again."<p>

"Lord Treswick, Lady Augusta," Lady Annabella greeted them. "It has been a long time. I cannot think when we saw you last."

"We were in Ireland for nearly seven years and I think it was before that," Lady Augusta replied. "I am surprised I recognised Camilla the other night."

Camilla smiled out of politeness but managed little else. She had an awful feeling of being watched and it was hard for her to resist the urge to glare at Lord Treswick. His attempts at scrutinizing her were not as covert as he hoped. When she did glance in his direction she saw him smirk in admiration and it annoyed her all the more. She felt like a brood mare.

"I did not see Lucy but then I barely recognise her," Lady Augusta continued.

"Perhaps that it because I imagine that I was only a child when we last met," Lucy smiled. "I suppose I have grown."

"Yes," Lady Augusta agreed. "How old are you now? I expect that you are now out?"

"I am only a year younger than Camilla," Lucy reminded her. Lady Annabella glanced in her direction. It was hard to tell whether she was making conversation out of politeness or mocking the other woman.

"Really? I thought a few years at least," Lady Augusta said. "No wonder you seem to have grown. I was expecting you to be barely seventeen."

"She is tall," Lady Annabella put in before Lucy could continue. She was sure now that Lucy was approaching sarcasm. "That obviously is not from my side of the family. We can thank my late husband for her graceful figure. All my children are proving to be tall."

"I have stopped growing now," Lucy added. "Did you enjoy living in Ireland?"

"It was pleasant enough," Lady Augusta replied. "But I was glad when Nicholas decided to come to London."

"I believe you have an estate in Ireland, Lord Treswick," Camilla commented.

"Yes," he replied. "It has taken up a lot of my time these past few years."

"So, you are diligent to your tenants," Camilla smiled.

"My tenants? It is the land over there that is most important," Lord Treswick laughed. "That is where my concern lies. The tenants are insignificant, really, I receive little from them."

"Surely, though, they are a source of income," Camilla said. "And of course you have to consider their wellbeing."

Lord Treswick laughed again. Camilla decided it was almost patronising and certainly a very annoying sound. "My wealth comes from abroad. The Irish estate is of little importance. I am returned to England now because I am not needed over there. It can run itself."

"Nicholas has made connexions in London," Lady Augusta added. "Of which I am eternally grateful. Ireland was rather tedious."

Camilla nodded but privately she disapproved of their comments. If Lord Treswick hoped to impress her then he was failing. She had no time for gentlemen that disregarded their responsibilities. It reminded her too much of her father.

"Whereabouts do your concerns lie abroad?" Lucy asked. "Is it somewhere interesting?"

"The West Indies mainly," Lord Treswick replied. "I do not know whether you class that as 'interesting', Lady Lucia."

"I have never been so I suppose I do," she replied. "Mind you I have never been to Ireland either."

"There is always chance in the future," Lord Treswick told her.

Lucy smiled but secretly hoped that it would not be at the expense of her sister. In fact every minute spent with Lord Treswick made her pray even harder that Camilla would marry Mr Blair, or indeed anyone that was not Lord Treswick.

"It is not that interesting, Lucy," Lady Augusta said. "I was quite bored at times."

"I hear that Lord Cresthope is now married," Lord Treswick remarked.

"Yes, last year, to Georgiana Darcy," Lady Annabella replied. "They are out at present otherwise you could be introduced to her."

"We do seem to have much to be told in the way of news," Lady Augusta commented. "Peregrine is now married and succeeded as Lord Cresthope and Ernest is in the navy, or so I hear."

"Yes, he is finding it agreeable," Lady Annabella replied. "I am happy he is now settled. I suppose you will be reacquainting yourselves with all your old friends."

"Yes, there are so many," Lady Augusta said. "I do believe we were quite isolated in Ireland. I am suddenly faced with an endless list of friends upon which to call. After seeing Camilla at the assembly I just had to make you my first call."

"Will you stay for dinner?" Lady Annabella asked.

"I am afraid we cannot. We are due to dine with our cousin later," Lord Treswick replied. "I hope we can visit again."

"Yes, it has been nice to see you," Lady Augusta added. "I am glad we were able to find friends again."

"We will always be pleased to receive you," Lady Annabella replied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Camilla swat her sister's arm, probably to stop the latter from remarking on their mother's words.

Lord Treswick stood and bowed. "I just hope that you do not think us rude for leaving so soon." Lady Annabella shook her head. "Augusta, shall we go?"

Lady Augusta also stood and the others rose with her. "Goodbye," she curtsied. Lady Annabella smiled and rang the bell for a servant to see them out.

Once they had gone Camilla looked at her mother. "I told you. He kept looking at me. I wonder how disagreeable I need to be in order to dissuade him."

"Camilla!" her mother exclaimed and shook her head in disbelief. However, she made no other comment. She was not eager for a match between Camilla and Lord Treswick either.

* * *

><p>The next guests to the Cresthope townhouse were received with much more enthusiasm. Georgiana and Peregrine had persuaded George to pay a visit and he had been willing to come.<p>

"Mr Blair," Camilla curtsied as he came in with her brother. "How delightful it is to see you."

George bowed with a shy smile. "I-I was unable to s-say no."

"Georgiana was ready to drag him here," Peregrine said as he sat down. He smiled at his wife who was presently herding George to a seat. "We found him when we went to visit the Calders."

"Are they here?" Camilla asked.

"Yes, they are with Lucy," Peregrine replied. "They will be in shortly. Lucy seems to think that having a friend in the textile trade means he can supply any type of fabric she desires. She is presently showing him an example of what she wants."

"How…strange," Camilla said, looking puzzled. She was fairly sure that Mr Calder was more concerned with cotton and wool than the fancy fabrics that Lucy liked. She also believed manufacturing was his area of expertise not trading. "Is she confused?"

"Most likely, she usually is," Peregrine replied. "But Mr Calder is more than able to defend himself. He can explain."

"Poor Mr Calder," Georgiana smiled.

"Mother tells me you had the pleasure of a visit from Lord Treswick and Lady Augusta," Peregrine said to Camilla. George looked up in concern at this and then tried to hide it.

"Yes, unfortunately. He is still disagreeable but I fear we will be subjected to them on many more occasions," Camilla replied with a sigh. "He needs lessons from you on estate management. From what I could gather he believes his Irish estates are insignificant because they are of little monetary value," Camilla had been musing on Lord Treswick's comments ever since their visit and still did not hold his words in any sort of regard. "I imagine he neglects his tenants."

"What is the source of his wealth then?" Peregrine asked. "He is not poor by any stretch of the imagination."

"West Indian plantations, I believe," Camilla replied.

"S-Slaves," George contributed then looked surprised at his boldness. "I-I should th-think."

"That is what I thought too, Mr Blair," Camilla agreed with disapproval. "Quite, quite dreadful. I thought they had stopped that sort of thing."

"O-Only the actual t-trading, unfortunately," George told her. "I-It is still r-rife over there. I f-find it an ab-ab-abhorrent practice." He then looked embarrassed, afraid that he had spoken out of turn. "Sorry, I-I know he is your f-friend."

"Do not worry, Mr Blair, if it does it indeed involve slavery then Lord Treswick will find no supporters here," Peregrine assured him. "You are free to speak."

"I did not ask him the nature of his concerns overseas," Camilla said. "I doubt he will mention it again. Shall we not mention him anymore? I have already had my fill of Lord Treswick and Lady Augusta for the day."

"Fine by me," Peregrine said. "I find them rather boring anyway."

"Do you often hear from Sir Felix and Lady Calder?" Camilla asked George as a way of changing the conversation. "I intend to ask Mr Calder how they are but usually forget."

"F-Frequently," George replied. "They are w-well."

"There you are!" Georgiana exclaimed as the others finally joined them. They greeted each other. "Are you now satisfied, Lucy?"

"I do not know," Lucy frowned. She had questioned Mr Calder at length about different fabrics but did not really receive the answers she wanted. Mr Calder had struggled to discover exactly what she wanted. He was sure that even after a friendship of over a year Lucy still had no idea what he actually did. "But Kitty and I did have a wonderful idea about how to trim a shawl."

"Lucy, you are obsessed with your clothes," Camilla grumbled.

"I like pretty things," Lucy replied, without taking any offence at her sister's complaints. She was not going to be ashamed about it.

"There is more to life," Peregrine told her.

"Yes, but you are also allowed to enjoy oneself," Lucy replied. "And collecting and creating pretty things makes me very happy. You keep telling me to find a hobby."

"I hate it when you make a rational point," Peregrine complained. "Of course you are correct, in your own little way. I do not want to be accused of stifling your creativity." Lucy grinned.

"Mr Calder," Kitty started as she turned to her husband with a thoughtful expression. "If I claim bonnet-making as a hobby will I be justified in buying more ribbons and lace?"

"No," Bertram replied. "You are already overburdened with ribbons and lace."

"That is for Cecilia," Kitty replied. "You cannot allow your daughter to look plain."

"Oh, I do not think she is in any danger of that," Bertram reminded her. He often teased her about the amount of modifications that appeared on their daughter's clothes. Kitty was forever adding 'pretty' embellishments.

"I am adding to her beauty," Kitty shrugged.

"She is a beautiful baby, Mr Calder," Lucy added. "I think Kitty has ensured that she has the most wonderful outfits." Kitty nodded at this. She was prodigiously proud of her children. "Do you have any nieces and nephews, Mr Blair?"

"Y-Yes," he replied. "My s-siblings are all married with ch-children. My s-sister is c-currently living with us whilst her husband is in the n-navy."

"I thought had your own home," Georgiana asked.

"I d-do when it is not occupied b-by my aunt and her f-family," George gave a small smile but it was still obvious to the others that he was not happy with this arrangement. "I w-will be glad t-to return when they go."

"That is unfair!" Lucy exclaimed, in typical Lucy-fashion. Subtlety was often a foreign concept.

"Lucy," Georgiana warned. "Manners. Are you still tutoring for Lord Hayforth."

George nodded. "He is n-not yet ready for sending his s-sons to school. I w-will be sad when he does."

"You must be a very learned man, Mr Blair," Camilla remarked. George just smiled. He was prevented from giving an answer by modesty and his usual shyness. It seemed arrogant to agree with her. "I am only recently enjoying spending time at my studies. You must think me silly."

He shook his head. "W-We all have our interests."

"Well, we are all very pleased to see Camilla now devoted to her books," Peregrine remarked.

Camilla refused to be ruffled by her brother's teasing. "Be quiet, Peregrine. I could say I am finally able to study now you no longer monopolise the library."

"Yes, because naturally I spent our childhood preventing you from learning and I never at all tried to persuade you to attend to your lessons," he countered.

"Yes, you did!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. As usual she was did not pick up on her brother's sarcasm. "You were always going on and on about how we should be educated women."

"Lucy," Camilla rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"I was not asleep!" Lucy scoffed. "What a silly thing to say!"

"Stop talking, Lucy," Peregrine muttered. "Please."

"Always talking in riddles," Lucy carried on complaining. "I am not an idiot."

"Lucy, I love you dearly but please be quiet," Camilla tried. "We can even talk about ribbons if you want."

"No, because that means that you are patronising me," Lucy pouted. "And that is unfair, especially when we have guests. I do not want to talk about ribbons. Why do you think that I always want to talk about ribbons? I am able to hold conversations on other matters. I am not completely silly, you know. I can…"

"Lucy!" Peregrine exclaimed with a smile.

"_To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer, The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And by opposing end them? To die, to sleep_," she started to recite to the amazement and amusement of the others. She then frowned in concentration and sighed. "I cannot remember the rest but, see, I do recall some of our lessons."

"D-Do you like Shakespeare, Lady Lucia?" George asked.

"No, I find him very boring," she replied. "And please call me 'Lucy'. Camilla was the one who read Shakespeare."

"I should applaud you, Lucy," Peregrine said. "Your governess's efforts were not in vain."

"My brother recites things," Bertram put in. "Usually to confuse me. He used to come out with long passages in Latin. It was highly annoying. He does it to win arguments. He knows that by the time I worked out what on earth he is trying to say the time for rebuttal is passed."

"H-He gave me something long in Latin t-to try once," George added. "It contained many t-ts because that is a letter with which I p-particularly struggle. Not t-to be cruel, you understand, Sir F-Felix and Mr Calder have tried to help me with my speech b-but it is hard for them. He was not successful."

'_O Tite tute Tati tibi tanta tyranne tulisti_," Bertram provided. "He will never forgive me for saying this but if my brother is ever drunk then it is a source of great amusement to make him say that. He rarely gets the words in order."

"I cannot imagine Sir Felix drunk," Georgiana said. "Not that I am in the habit of seeing gentlemen inebriated. I understand that you do that in private."

"It does happen on occasion," Bertram replied. "During which times I naturally take advantage."

"Your poor brother," Camilla said.

"Sir Felix knows Mr Calder too well," Kitty put in. "My husband is rarely able to take advantage. However hard he tries."

"Are they likely to visit London, Mr Calder," Lucy asked. "We have barely become acquainted with them. They never leave Yorkshire."

"Perhaps," Bertram replied. "I have ceased asking them to visit."

"I try persuading Mary but she is just as stubborn as Sir Felix," Kitty said. "So I have given up."

"I-I have n-no luck either," George added.

"Perhaps there is something very interesting in the north because Mr and Mrs Darcy never leave Pemberley," Lucy mused. "How strange. I cannot imagine not wanting to come to London. It is so exciting."

"That is because you thrive on activity," Camilla said. "Sometimes it is nice to be quiet. How much better has it been sat here together rather than at an assembly." She smiled at George who was looking unusually relaxed. She had never seen him like that. He smiled back.

"True," Lucy agreed, mainly because she had noticed the little looks her sister and George had been giving each other. "We must do it again then. Instead of always going to assemblies let us have little visits like this."

"Yes," Kitty said. "That would be fun. Would you like to call upon me and Mr Calder next? George, would you also come?" He nodded. "Good! Oh, I will have to think of entertainment! How jolly!"


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"You were getting on very well with Mr Blair the other day," Lucy remarked to her sister as they took a walk in the park. She grinned. "Very well indeed."

"And how did you reach that particular deduction?" Camilla asked but she was also smiling.

"Oh, a number of reasons," Lucy replied. "I think that the time you spent staring at each other is the most pertinent. He is very taken with you."

"I think the feeling mutual," Camilla confessed. "I think he is very handsome as well. Oh, and clever and amiable and just about everything." She swung her closed parasol by the handle as she spoke.

Lucy thought for a moment. "He is not very handsome but I do think that his face his very pleasant."

"Well, I find him to be very handsome," Camilla said. She grinned at her sister. "And that is all that matters."

"I am glad," she squeezed Camilla's hand. "This is exactly what I hoped."

"I will ensure that I see him again because I do not want him to have a fit of timidity and start avoiding me," Camilla decided. "I am sure that I can count on you and Kitty for that."

"I can guarantee that Kitty is working on the matter now," Lucy told her.

"I presume that you have been matchmaking with Kitty then," Camilla said but she was not angry at the interference. She knew she needed all the help she could get when it came to Mr Blair.

"I may have been," her sister smiled. "But I knew that you would not be angry." Something suddenly caught her eye. "Oh no, there is Lord Treswick and Lady Augusta."

"Where?" Camilla exclaimed. She did not wish to be rude by hiding but it would make things much easier if they were able to escape unnoticed. "Do you think we can just…?"

"Too late! They have seen us," Lucy groaned. "I could handle Lady Augusta but Lord Treswick will be all too charming and to you!"

"Camilla! Lucy!" Lady Augusta exclaimed in greeting as she hurried over with her brother in tow. "How fortunate we are to see you! I knew there was a reason that I had an urge to take a walk."

Camilla and Lucy curtsied. "Good morning, Augusta, Lord Treswick," Camilla said.

"Do you come here often?" Lucy asked.

"No, it is the first time. I tell you it was fated that we decided to come here today," Lady Augusta said. "Otherwise we would have not met you."

"Yes," was all Camilla said. "It is very pleasant today."

"Yes, I do enjoy the sunshine," Augusta replied. "Do you believe me if I say that we rarely saw the sun in Ireland? It is such a miserable country."

"Is that so? I have heard good accounts of the place," Lucy said. "I think that it must be interesting to live in another country."

"I suppose," Augusta replied. "However, let us stop talking about Ireland. I am just glad to see you again. I am enjoying renewing our friendship. Is that not so, Nicholas?"

Her brother nodded. He had been watching Camilla again, much to her annoyance. "Yes. I am now happy that my sister dragged me out. Would you care to walk with us?"

The sisters gave a strained smile but nodded their agreement. Augusta took her brother's arm. He hoped to walk with Camilla on his other side but Lucy made sure that she was between them.

"I do believe a walk in the park is an extremely tolerable form of exercise," Augusta commented as they walked. "I am pleased that London has places in which a stroll can be undertaken. It would be quite unbearable if such a facility was missing."

"Do you have a house in the country or is your only estate in Ireland?" Lucy asked.

"Treswick House is actually in England," Lord Treswick replied. "It is just our mother and father both preferred Ireland and the English estate is of lesser importance. Nowadays it is just a charmingly situated house. We no longer own the surrounding land. It is really only the title that matters."

"Oh, I see," Lucy said. "Do you think you will visit often?"

"I hope so," Lady Augusta replied. "I was particularly fond of the gardens as a child and I am eager to be reacquainted."

"I think they will need tending first," Lord Treswick joked. "They have been somewhat neglected these past few years."

"Well, Nicholas, you are the master," Augusta said. "The gardens' rejuvenation is in your hands. I would like to enjoy them when we are in the country."

"I suppose I must ensure that they are to your satisfaction then, Augusta," he said.

"And the rest of the house," she told him. "I am sure that Camilla and Lucy will agree that a beautiful house is also a requirement. I know we intend to make our home primarily in London but I do believe we need a serviceable house in the country as well. It is necessary for a man of your status."

"Lord Cresthope is very fond of Cresthope Abbey," Lucy said. "He spends most of his time there now that he is married." She was fairly sure that her brother's habits were of no interest but it was the only thing that she could think to say. The Farleighs seemed very pleasant but she at least was finding that it was difficult to maintain conversation. It appeared that Camilla felt the same way. Maybe it was because Lord Treswick was not Mr Blair. "Did you ever visit Cresthope Abbey? I cannot remember."

"I do not think so," Augusta replied. "I believe we mainly saw you in London when we were younger. I cannot remember ever visiting Cresthope Abbey. It sounds very romantic."

"Only to Lord and Lady Cresthope," Lucy smiled. "No other chances for romance. You cannot really tell that it was once an abbey."

"Apart from the ballroom," Camilla put in. She briefly glared at Lord Treswick as he was still staring at her with a smirk. He occasionally made attempts to walk next to her but Lucy was proving to be an effective shield. The younger girl was determined to keep the lord away from Camilla. "That incorporates one of the walls of the old abbey."

"I see," Augusta said. "I still think it sounds very romantic. Are you busy for the rest of the day?" she asked, hoping that Camilla could be prevailed upon to visit their house, preferably without her sister. She was fairly sure that Lucy knew what they were planning.

"Yes," Camilla quickly replied. "Sadly we have a prior engagement. Our walk in the park was a way to pass time as we are due out tonight. I hope that you will excuse us. We need to return home to get ready."

"Oh," Augusta said. "Can we at least walk with you to the street? We absolutely must meet again."

"Of course," Camilla replied, not making clear to which statement she was replying.

Once they had made their goodbyes Lucy turned to her sister. "What prior engagement?"

"Oh, you know. Perhaps the Calders or the Bingleys have sent an invitation whilst we were out," Camilla replied. "We must keep our diaries free for such an occurrence." Lucy shook her head at her sister's slyness but still smiled.

* * *

><p>George hurried along the street as he returned home from tutoring. Passing the entrance to a park he saw a pair of familiar figures. He smiled when he saw it was Camilla and Lucy. He was about to approach them when he realised the presence of the Farleighs. Filled with dread he remained where he stood. Deep down he knew that Camilla would always have admirers but it hurt to see her with somebody much more suitable than he was. However, he was slightly heartened by the distance she placed between herself and Lord Treswick. She was not enjoying being in his presence. This gave George a little hope. He went on his way. At least he could look forward to seeing Camilla again at the Calders. He was expecting an invitation soon and he certainly going to accept it.<p>

Reaching his parents' house he entered carefully. He spied a servant and asked whether his father was at home. Receiving an answer in the negative he went to the library. Sir Christopher was the only person likely to interrupt him there so his absence meant that he would be left in peace. He took a pile of papers from his bag and placed them on the desk. His young charges had written an essay each so he had promised to look over their writings. It did give him pleasure to see them eager to study. They had offered to write the essays without any prompting and they had chosen their own topic. It was a great relief to him that he could still receive their respect regardless of his shyness and speech problems. He had been afraid that they would take advantage of his difficulties and cause trouble when he tried to teach but those fears were in vain. The two boys were very fond of their tutor and did everything they could to help him when he struggled.

"George, am I disturbing you?" George was interrupted a little while later by Joseph.

He quickly scribbled a comment and put his pen down.

"N-No," he smiled. "Just as long as you d-do not have our father in t-tow."

"He is still out," Joseph assured him. "And I believe it will be another two hours before he returns. You have time yet before you need to escape."

""N-Nothing wrong with resting in my room," George remarked. "I c-cannot help it if I lose t-track of time."

"What have you been up to then?" Joseph asked. "I have called upon mother and father a couple of times during this past week and you have been out."

"V-Visiting," George gave a shy smile. "You t-told me to call upon the Calders and the Cresthopes."

"George, I think you are keeping something from me," Joseph teased. There was a slight air of secrecy to his brother's smile. "What is so compelling at the Calders?"

"L-Lord Cresthope has a sister," George said as he played with his fingers. He did not meet his brother's eye.

"Yes, two in fact," Joseph said slowly. "George, surely you have not formed an attachment to one of his sisters?"

"Y-Yes, Lady C-Camilla," George unsuccessfully tried to hide his blushes. "I-It is returned, Joseph. T-Truly. We are enjoying each other's company as friends at present."

"I do not know what to say to that," Joseph said. "Only, to ask that you do know what you are doing? After all, she is the sister of an earl."

"I-I know," George replied. "I think, I think…. I-It is just…. She l-likes me, Joseph, but…." He trailed off. He wanted to confide in his brother about his fears over Lord Treswick but he could not find the words. After a short silence he sighed. "Lord T-Treswick is also interested in her. I-I have no hope now, r-regardless of her f-feelings towards me."

Joseph squeezed his arm. He had to admit that he was not expecting this from his little brother. "Is it that hopeless? Has Lady Camilla said so herself?"

"N-No, she has not m-mentioned him and I b-believe she barely t-tolerates him," George replied. "B-But it is only a matter of time. Daughters of aristocracy m-marry sons of aristocracy. They do not marry t-tutors of aristocracy. What ch-chance have I?"

"Oh George, I want to offer you advice but you are in quite a situation," Joseph sighed. He desperately wanted happiness for his brother but there were many potential opportunities for heartache in this particular circumstance. He had gained a formidable rival. "Perhaps it would be for the better if you do not see Lady Camilla anymore."

"N-No!" George exclaimed. "I am n-not going to lose this opportunity. C-Camilla makes me feel happier than I have ever f-felt. I c-cannot give up now. I cannot." His shoulders slumped. "I-I need your s-support, Joseph, even if you d-do not agree."

"Of course," Joseph told him. "I am always here for you, George. Do what you think is best." George nodded. "And I promise not to say a single word to our father about this." His brother smiled in gratitude.

"I will be visiting the Calders soon and I know Lady C-Camilla will also b-be there," George said "I will not d-deny that she is my sole r-reason for attending."

* * *

><p>"Your invitation came at the correct time," Camilla remarked as she greeted Kitty. They had returned from their walk in the park to a message from Mr and Mrs Calder inviting her, Lucy and the Cresthopes to dinner.<p>

"I aim to please," Kitty replied, not quite understanding what Camilla meant. "Mr Blair is here," she whispered. "Lucy, Georgiana, Lord Cresthope," she greeted the others. "Was your mother unable to come?"

"My mother has an endless list of things to do and people to meet," Peregrine replied. "It is quite extraordinary."

"Certainly more than her poor daughters," Lucy remarked. "We are recluses in comparison."

Kitty smiled and led them into the room. "I did invite the Bingleys as well but unfortunately Mr Bingley is feeling a little under the weather. I believe the children are sharing their illnesses."

"Oh, that is a pity," Lucy said. "Nothing serious I hope."

"I do not think so," Kitty replied. "He was well enough earlier as he was working on the business with Mr Calder. He was just afraid that a party would exacerbate his headache."

"That is good to hear," Georgiana said. "But I will miss seeing them. I must pay Jane a visit later."

They entered the room where Mr Calder and Mr Blair were already sat. They stood and bowed. George smiled when he saw that Camilla was amongst the guests. Despite the fears expressed to his brother earlier he was eager to see her again. Camilla took the seat next to George with a smile. Tonight she was determined to have a proper conversation with Mr Blair alone rather than as part of a group. She was not expecting much to be said by Mr Blair; she was well aware that it was difficult for him to maintain a conversation if he was feeling nervous but she could talk at least.

"Good evening, Mr Blair," she said.

"G-Good evening," he replied but said no more. Nerves prevented him from continuing as he would have liked. Instead he carried on smiling at her.

"I hope you are well," she said. He nodded but did meet her eyes. "So am I," she continued, answering his unspoken response.

He laughed, "S-Sorry." However, he was very grateful that she was willing to persevere with him. Others would have given up.

"Should I carry on testing my mindreading skills?" she asked, smiling to show that her comments were only in jest and not meant to mock him.

"N-No," he replied. "B-But do not expect much."

"So, I know that your father is in politics, that you are a tutor and also like Sir Felix you are very fond of books and the pursuit of knowledge," she said as an attempt to diffuse the situation and calm his nerves. "Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes," he replied. "And you are e-enjoying studying again and c-can play the pianoforte very w-well," he managed. She smiled at his last point. The only time that particular topic was covered was during their first meeting and she had played for the assembled guests. She was surprised that he had remembered it after over a year.

"I do but rarely play for people these days," she said.

"A p-pity," he said. "B-But do you still practice?"

"Yes, but not as often as I should," she told him. "I ought to do more often but I am awfully inattentive at present. What about you?"

"I c-cannot play," he replied.

"This would be the point at which I would ask whether you could sing but…" she did not complete the sentence and hoped that she did not offend him with her words.

He just laughed. "N-Not very likely."

She looked at him with curiosity. "Have you ever tried? I do not wish to be impolite but I wondered whether singing words would be easier. I apologise if I am being too personal."

"In p-private," he told her "B-But the s-stutter is still there."

"Oh," she said. "Now I feel quite rude for asking."

"Do not," he reassured her. "I do not mind at all."

"That was several words without hesitation," she remarked.

"I-It happens," he said. Especially when his mind was on the person with which he was sat and not on what he was saying next.

"I am going to be rude again," she warned with a smile. "Why?"

He just shrugged. "I always have d-done. Even m-my first words as a child."

She studied him, which made him blush but he did not want her to stop. "This may sound strange but I like it. I know it would be much easier for you if it was not present but I think it is an important part of you." He frowned. "I hope you are not angry with me for saying that."

"I-I have n-never been told that b-before," he told her. "Why?"

"I just do not think that you would be the same person," she replied. "And I like you as you are now."

He did not say anything. Nobody had ever looked upon his stutter as anything but a hindrance to him. The mere fact that others usually referred to it as a speech impediment said it all. Yet here was Lady Camilla saying that she did not mind it. Instead of being repelled she almost seemed to accept it.

"Mr Blair?" she said after a period of silence. She was worried that her words had upset him.

"Y-You-you," he tried but could not continue. He swallowed and tried again. "Y-You really mean that?"

"Yes," she replied. "I know it causes you distress at times and I dearly wish it was easier for you to converse but it is a part of you."

"M-My father would think differently," he told her in an unusually public show of bitterness. His problems with his father were normally only mentioned in private to his brothers, Sir Felix, Mr Calder and occasionally his mother and Lady Cresthope. However, the feelings Camilla stirred within him loosened his tongue. He wanted to confide in her. "He only sees me as a d-disappointment." He sighed. "You d-did not n-need to hear that. I am s-sorry."

"I am going to take the liberty to say that he is wrong. I have never actually met your father but he is still wrong all the same," she pronounced. "And I will ensure that you realise that. I hope that is not too presumptuous of me." He shook his head. "I am being very discourteous tonight. I do apologise. I assure you that I was brought up well."

"I d-do not mind at all," he smiled. "If y-you like m-my stutter then I l-like your ill-manners. N-Not that I think that you are unmannerly."

"Good. I do not wish to create a bad impression with you," she said. He said nothing but still smiled. As far as he was concerned she had only created a good impression on him. In fact, their current conversation was only making him like her all the more. "I am fortunate that our mutual friends will not speak ill of me otherwise you may never speak with me again."

"Impossible," he told her.

They were then interrupted by Kitty.

"Excuse me but dinner will be served soon," she told them, hardly able to hide her smile of satisfaction at how engrossed they were presently with each other. The rest of her guests had spoken together but she could tell that Camilla and Mr Blair had barely paid any heed to the others. "I do not wish to disturb you but I believe you might be hungry later if you miss out."

"Of c-course, Mrs C-Calder," George looked very apologetic. "We were rather f-focusing on our c-conversation rather than the one in g-general."

"Never mind, Mr Blair," Kitty said. "You are not the only ones. My husband has been discussing something with Lord Cresthope that did not involve others. We have found our own chatting to be quite entertaining anyway. Come on, otherwise my lovely food will be cold." They joined the others and went for dinner.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"Go on, say it," Camilla said as Lucy entered her chamber with a sly smile. It was the morning after the dinner at the Calders and Camilla knew that Lucy would be eager to comment on her observations from the previous night.

"Is Mr Blair well?" Lucy asked. "I did not get the chance to ask him myself last night." She grinned. "He was rather occupied."

"He is very well, thank you, Lucy," Camilla said. "And you had the opportunity to ask him over dinner."

"It is rude to speak with your mouth full," Lucy countered, grinning at her sister yet again. "Oh, Camilla, I am so happy for you. Mr Blair was actually talking to you, which is apparently a very promising sign."

"I know and I enjoyed it," she said. "I think we shall find that we have much in common. I like talking with him, Lucy, he makes me smile."

"What will you do now?" Lucy asked. She was well aware of the deficiencies in status between Camilla and Mr Blair.

"At present I believe we shall just keep meeting," Camilla replied. "I think Mr Blair will panic at the mere thought of declaring intentions of courtship towards me and we are not doing anything untoward. We are only seeing each other when we are with mutual friends. I cannot see anything wrong with that. I just like talking with him as a friend at present but I see there is potential, Lucy. I hope there is. I like Mr Blair and the idea of Lord Treswick as the alternative is simply awful."

"Lord Treswick is proving to be very persistent," Lucy said.

"It is not Lord Treswick," Camilla said. "It is Augusta. I believe his lordship is not all that concerned about actually talking with me. He has left his sister to do the hard work."

"You cannot let it lead to a proposal," Lucy told her. "Absolutely cannot. It would be wrong. Not when Mr Blair is so ideal."

"I do not have a choice," Camilla reminded her. She could not stop the advances made by Lord Treswick. "However, I will do my best to discourage him. If Peregrine is aware of Lord Treswick's intentions then he has not said anything about it to me. Anyway, I cannot see him interfering. In time I will speak to Peregrine about my feelings but not yet."

"At least you have Georgiana," Lucy said. "I know what her preference will be out of Mr Blair and Lord Treswick. We must seek to avoid the Farleighs as much as possible. I have no qualms about deterring Augusta. We simply do not have the spark of friendship. They will be merely acquaintances, I think."

"I hope," Camilla said, "Even without the presence of Lord Treswick I am not taken with Augusta. I think she has not changed since childhood and I found her unpleasant then. She seems quite calculating. Have you noticed that she has renewed her 'friendship' with the family with the most connexions?"

"Us?" Lucy frowned and Camilla nodded.

"I saw Maria Blythe the other day. If you remember she was once close to Augusta. However, Augusta has not renewed that particular old friendship. Maria says that she has not heard a thing from her," Camilla said. "It seems the daughter of a baronet is of no use to Augusta."

"Did I hear that Maria was engaged?" Lucy asked and Camilla nodded. Obviously, Lady Augusta had no use for an old friend that was no longer single. "I presume the only old friends Augusta has called upon have been single."

"Exactly," Camilla told her. "And I am the highest in status."

"I could marry him," Lucy said.

"No, neither of us will marry him," Camilla had decided this long ago. She was not going to allow Lucy to be a sacrifice just so she could avoid marrying Lord Treswick or any other undesirable man.

They were interrupted by a servant bearing a message. Camilla opened it and found that it came from the Farleighs.

She groaned. "Oh dear. It seems that we have been invited to spend some time at Treswick House."

Lucy snatched the message from her. "Oh no!" she read it quickly. "And it is just an invitation for you and me. This is very bad indeed!"

"How will I be able to escape Lord Treswick now?" Camilla said. "I cannot avoid the man in his own home."

"I will think of something," Lucy told her. "And we must accept the invitation," she stated but almost made it sound like a question. She could at least hold onto the hope that refusal was a possibility.

"Of course we must," Camilla said. Lucy sighed. "It would be rude to decline. They are being very attentive to us and we cannot justify turning down the invitation."

Lucy read the note again. "So, they ask whether they should collect us tomorrow as that is when they are leaving. Augusta says that it will be 'fun' if we could travel together. How…delightful."

"I suppose we cannot hope that Mamma will say that we absolute cannot go because she needs us here," Camilla mused and Lucy shook her head. Lady Annabella would be glad to see them go as she felt that they needed to go and visit friends rather than remaining in London. "Oh! We cannot escape. Lucy, ask the servants to help us pack and I will send a message to Augusta saying that we will see them tomorrow." She sighed. This was not what she wanted. Not when she was trying her best to discourage Lord Treswick. Now she was forced to spend time in his presence and she was not happy with that at all.

* * *

><p>"Kitty, why all the mystery?" Bertram asked as his wife pulled him into an empty room in their townhouse. He had been in the middle of a conversation with Mr Blair before she had appeared making strange gestures and meaningful looks in order to get him to follow her.<p>

"I did not want Mr Blair to hear what I have to tell you," she replied.

"And yet you preferred to go through that rigmarole instead of just saying that you wanted to speak to me alone," he pointed out. "George is not going to be offended if I leave him to briefly speak with my own wife."

"I did not think of that," she admitted. "But never mind all that. Camilla and Lucy are leaving town for a little while!"

"And?" he asked.

"Oh! Bertram, do you ever listen to me?" she exclaimed. "Camilla is leaving London. Camilla," she stressed meaningfully. "Remember what Lucy confided in me about? It concerned Camilla and Mr Blair and their feelings for each other. If Camilla is not in London then she cannot see Mr Blair."

"I think understand you now," he said. "But why did you need to tell me this now and not after Mr Blair left?"

"I want you to tell him before he hears it from another source," she told him. "It is Lord Treswick she has gone to visit at his home in the country. Entirely against her wishes, I hasten to add, but Mr Blair will be upset."

Bertram realised that there was no use arguing with his wife. Especially when he had no idea what she was talking about. "Fine, I will tell him. Satisfied?" She nodded. "You are strange at times, Kitty."

She shrugged. "And yet you still love me."

He smiled and left her to return to George.

"I-Is Mrs Calder quite well?" George asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, she is fine," Bertram replied. "She just wanted to tell me that Lady Camilla and Lady Lucy have gone to pay a visit to Lord Treswick in the country."

He was not prepared for the other man's reaction. George paled and his expression was one of dread. "L-Lord T-Treswick?"

"Yes," Bertram replied with concern. "Are you well, George?"

"I, h-he," George struggled. "I-I…M-May I c-confide in you?"

Bertram nodded, he could guess what the other man was going to say. If he was honest he did not take Kitty seriously when she had told him about Mr Blair and Lady Camilla. However, judging by this reaction he thought that maybe his wife was telling the truth.

"I-I like Lady C-Camilla," George confessed, almost in a whisper. He did not meet Bertram's eyes in his awkwardness. "By w-which I mean I enjoy her c-company very much." He did not know what reaction to expect from Bertram so did not look at him.

"George," Bertram started. "I do not know what to say. Is Lady Camilla aware of your feelings?"

"I think s-so," George replied "As f-far as I know they are mutual. But L-Lord Treswick…" he trailed off. He had no hope left. She was visiting Lord Treswick and he was sure that he could predict the outcome. He was no match for Lord Treswick and his country estate.

"George, I am going to tell you not to worry," Bertram said after a period of silence. He was sure he was going to say the wrong thing but decided to continue anyway. If he could reassure the man then maybe his wife could work her matchmaking magic. "Lady Camilla is not cruel. I cannot see her disregarding your feelings, especially as I have heard her complaining about Lord Treswick to my wife." George did not look convinced but seemed to calm down. "Do not fret."

"I c-cannot help it," George replied with a sad smile. "I am w-well aware of my deficiencies when compared with L-Lord Treswick."

"Then you are lucky that Camilla is not the sort to compare," Bertram said, hoping to sound at least partly convincing. "And you are a better man than Lord Treswick."

"M-Money and status surpass morality," George said, bitterly. "At least in the eyes of s-society. She will r-return from the country engaged, I am s-sure of it. My p-position is hopeless."

"No," Bertram said. "My wife would have said if she thought that Lady Camilla was likely to accept a proposal. They are close after all. I do not think that your position is as bleak as you think.

George said nothing to this. He looked heartbroken – something that Bertram had never expected to see. "I w-will go now."

Bertram nodded. "Do not be a stranger. I am always here if you need a confidant." George smiled, bowed and went despondently away. When he had gone Bertram shook his head in shock. This was a surprising turn of events. He must find Kitty and discuss this with her.

"I do believe that you were actually talking sense," Bertram said as he found his wife in her day room. He had searched for her after George departed but was unsuccessful in locating her quickly. She was particularly skilled in keeping herself occupied. Her husband caught up with her as she finally settled down. "At least you are talking sense about Mr Blair."

"You sound surprised," Kitty replied. "I always talk sense and I will remind you that I have been telling you about Mr Blair and Lady Camilla for long enough now. That is why I was so insistent on you telling Mr Blair about Camilla spending time with the Treswicks. I am always correct, you see," she finished, triumphantly.

"Have you engineered this little match?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Lucy brought it to my attention. She says there has been an attraction for a while but nothing could come of it because they rarely came into contact."

"I wondered why George suddenly started accepting my invitations," Bertram mused.

"What do you think to it?" she asked. It was a strange match after all. Camilla was one of most aristocratic people that she knew. Mr Blair was from a different world to Lady Camilla.

"I can scarcely believe it, Kitty," Bertram replied. "Is she definitely in earnest?"

"Yes, Bertie," she told him. "As odd a match as it may seem Lady Camilla is very taken with Mr Blair."

"His reaction to my telling him that Lady Camilla is going to Treswick House was certainly surprising and telling," he said. It all made sense now. He friend was undoubtedly a dark horse.

"What do we do now?" she asked. "Do you think it will be a successful match?"

"It all depends on Lord Cresthope," her husband replied. "There certainly will not be any reluctance from his family. "

"Lucy seems to believe that her brother will approve," Kitty told him. "But that may just be Lucy's wishful thinking. I do think that it is a delightful turn of events."

"You think that everything to do with love is delightful," he smiled at his wife. "But I do agree that this particular match is highly agreeable. I hope that it turns out well."

* * *

><p>"I am happy that I can show you Treswick House," Augusta said to Camilla and Lucy as they travelled in the Farleigh's carriage. "I rather think that I am mistress whilst my brother is unwed. It means I can do whatever I want!" She attempted to give her brother a cheeky glance but he was not paying any attention to her. He was alternating between looking out the window and eying up Camilla.<p>

"Is this your first visit to Treswick House since your return from Ireland?" Lucy asked. She had a feeling that she might have asked this question before but did not care. Trying to make conversation with the Farleighs was bad enough without needing to remember whether she was repeating herself.

"Yes," Augusta replied. "It is actually the first I have seen the house since I was not much older than a child. However, we have been assured that it is quite habitable," she laughed. "It was rented out to another family for a while."

"Then I suppose we are your first guests," Camilla said.

"Yes! I am glad that you accepted our invitation. We would have been quite desolate if you had not," Augusta told them. "I believe there are no suitable people our age near Treswick House." Lucy and Camilla suppressed a groan at this. They had hoped that they would not be the only ones there. Camilla would very much like it that Lord Treswick should find a much more suitable bride in the country and therefore leave her alone.

"Is Treswick a place then?" Lucy asked.

"It used to be a village but there are only a few farms left now," Augusta explained. "It is really only a name now and an estate. Another village is the main settlement now."

"I suppose I will sell the house and estate at a convenient time," Lord Treswick put in. "It is only wasting my time and I would prefer to concentrate on my estates in Ireland and abroad. Just as long as I keep the title then I am unbothered about the Treswick estates."

"That is a pity," Camilla said. "Surely it would be losing a part of your family history."

"I have no care for family history, Lady Camilla," he told her. "I am more concerned with making money and my English estates are worthless in that respect.

Camilla did not reply. She did not take kindly to what seemed to be a rebuke. If Lord Treswick was hoping to charm her during this visit then he was failing. Anytime he opened his mouth it just proved to her that he was not at all suitable as a husband.

Lady Augusta had noticed Camilla's reaction to her brother. It was not looking favourable for him. He was supposed to be using this visit to impress her and judging by the expression on her face he was not being successful.

"Oh Nicholas, surely you cannot mean to dismiss our heritage in such a manner," Augusta laughed. "He is not serious, Camilla, he is used to speaking in this way to fellow land owners for some silly reason. Is that not so, Nicholas? We are proud of our family line."

Lord Treswick smiled, taking the hint. "Of course my sister is correct. I am proud to be a part of the Treswick family history." Lady Augusta smiled in satisfaction but Camilla was not at all convinced.

"Are we getting near?" Lucy asked. "I want to see what the house looks like."

"Soon, Lucy," Augusta replied. "I will have to think what we can do when we are there. I believe we shall take a walk tomorrow if the weather is fine. I would go today but I find coach journeys so tiring. I have ensured that we are prepared a wholesome meal this evening. I think it will be most welcome after several hours spent in a carriage."

"I believe you said the grounds were pretty," Camilla said. "We are seeing them at a good time of year." It was late spring and flowers were in bloom. At least if she found the Farleighs (or rather Lord Treswick) overwhelming then she could walk in the grounds alone or with Lucy.

"Yes, I am greatly anticipating seeing the grounds," Augusta said. "There is a little wooded area nearby that used to be filled with blossom trees. They may still be in bloom; although I believe their peak would have a few weeks ago."

"It sounds very pretty," Camilla said. She was sure that she would approve of the grounds, just as long as Lord Treswick did not try and appreciate them with her. She was determined to avoid spending any time alone with him. He had spent most of the journey with that annoying smirk on his face and she was sure it was because he was thinking how suitable a wife she would make.

"Nicholas, how long so you think we have left to travel?" Augusta asked.

"No more than half an hour," he replied. "At least I hope. I am tired of sitting in carriages." He started looking out of the window so Augusta smiled at Camilla and Lucy. They smiled back but with no real feeling.

* * *

><p>"I could tolerate Augusta if Lord Treswick was not here," Lucy said to her sister. They were sat in Camilla's chamber at Treswick House preparing for bed. Lucy was in an adjoining room. It was after the meal and they had retired early. Lord Treswick had been unable to join them so Lady Augusta had been host on her own for the evening. The sisters had found her much more bearable when she was not constantly thinking of ways to push Camilla and Lord Treswick together. "I cannot see her becoming a close friend but she is pleasant when she is not with her brother."<p>

"I am secretly hoping Lord Treswick will be called away," Camilla told her. "I could enjoy the visit if I was not expected to be impressed by his every word."

"Think of Mr Blair and how happy you feel with him," Lucy said.

"Poor Mr Blair," Camilla sighed. "I hope he realises that Lord Treswick is no threat."

"Perhaps the Calders will find a way of reassuring him," Lucy replied. She hoped that they would. After all, Mr Calder was a close friend of Mr Blair and Kitty had promised to help bring Camilla and Mr Blair together. "As soon as we return to London you must meet with him again."

"I fully intend to do so," Camilla assured her. "Believe me I do not want to lose Mr Blair's friendship."

"And anything else to which it may lead," Lucy teased with a smile. "Oh, I hope Lord Treswick is not too insufferable. Oh, I wish that they had deemed someone else to be his idea wife and not you!"


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Lady Camilla."

Camilla managed to suppress a shudder at the sound of Lord Treswick's voice. She had been trying to enjoy the view from the parlour window but that was obviously ruined now. The visit to Treswick house was now in its third day and Camilla had been successful in avoiding being alone with Lord Treswick until this point. She turned to face him and even managed a smile.

"I hope you are enjoying your visit," he said.

"Yes, Lady Augusta has been very attentive," Camilla replied.

"Good," Lord Treswick said. "I believe my sister is enjoying being host. She will miss playing mistress when I marry," he said meaningfully but Camilla refused to acknowledge the implication. She was still determined not to encourage him. She hoped that if she could get through the visit with little contact with him then she could continue to avoid him when they returned to London.

"I imagine she does," Camilla said. "I know Lucy and I enjoyed assisting Peregrine before his marriage."

"Yes," Lord Treswick said. "Has Augusta taken you to the local village?"

"Yes, we went yesterday," Camilla replied. "It was a very pretty walk."

"So you approve of the place?" Lord Treswick smiled.

Camilla knew what he was doing. "It is pleasant enough."

"Good," he replied. "I am glad you like Treswick House." He was well aware of her reluctance towards him but he refused to be deterred. A few years ago the old Earl of Cresthope's reputation was such that his daughters had little hope of making an eligible marriage. Even though the present Earl of Cresthope had restored the family reputation he thought that Camilla had no right to be selective where a husband was concerned. She ought to be grateful that he was paying her such attention.

"Thank you for inviting us," she said. "It is a while since we were away from London."

"Are you lonely at times? I suppose you will be longing for a change," he said.

"Not at all, I am happy as I am," she replied.

"Nonsense, change is always good," he declared, watching her. "It is inevitable. Especially when a girl is as beautiful as you are."

"Perhaps but I still have some control," she said, willing him to take the hint that she was not interested at all. It would be much easier if he would stop his pursuit of her before it turned into a more serious courtship.

"Do you?" he asked. "I believe that as a woman you are quite powerless. Take my sister, for example, I could organise her marriage with any man I wished. You are in a similar situation."

"I am fortunate to have a caring brother," she replied. "He is respectful of my wishes."

Lord Treswick laughed but said nothing. He would not push the matter lest he completely alienated her.

"Do I amuse you?" she said, coldly.

"My dear Camilla, let us admire the grounds for a moment," he said instead. "We are overlooking apple trees."

"Really?" she said, not even wanting to enter in to a conversation about something as neutral as fruit trees.

"And over there," he placed his arm around her shoulders to point out something in the gardens and placed his other hand on her arm. "We have…"

"Excuse me?" she threw his arm off and gave him a stony glare. "I believe we are not properly acquainted. You are becoming far too familiar, Lord Treswick."

"Come now, Lady Camilla," he protested. "We have known each other from childhood. Surely I am allowed to…"

"You are allowed to do nothing that involves placing your hands on any part of a lady that is not a close family member or perhaps a friend that has been sororally raised with you," she objected. "Therefore, as a gentleman, you have no right to be as familiar with me as you were a minute ago. Excuse me." She left him without further comment.

* * *

><p>"Camilla, what has happened?" Lucy said as soon as she was alone with her sister. It was after the evening meal and throughout the course of the evening her sister had been increasingly aloof towards Lord Treswick. "You were almost rude to Lord Treswick."<p>

"It appears that Lord Treswick is unaware of boundaries," Camilla replied. "He seems to have a tendency towards over-familiarity."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused. "Surely he has not done anything to you."

"Oh, it was nothing serious. He simply put his arm around me so I fully admit that I am overreacting," she replied. "And I will say that if it had been Mr Blair in his place I would have reacted differently and probably enjoyed it. However, that is not the point and anyway Mr Blair is a gentleman. He would never even consider doing something so forward. On the other hand Lord Treswick has the makings of a cad, Lucy. I cannot bear being near him."

"Do you want to go home?" Lucy asked. "I am sure we can find some excuse to go. I know we have not been here even a week but we are close enough to London that it will not be difficult to return home."

"Perhaps but I do not want to offend Augusta," she said. "I know she is annoying at times but she is eager to play host. I do not want to spoil it for her."

"We must find a suitable pretext for leaving, then," Lucy decided. "I do not want to tell a lie, Camilla. What can we do?"

"I do not know at present," Camilla replied. She was considering sending a message home to see whether her family would think of an excuse for them to leave but she was afraid that they would refuse. It was not right for her to ask them to be dishonest on her behalf.

"We cannot say that Mamma needs us, can we?" Lucy asked.

"I doubt it," Camilla replied. "There is nothing that we can do for her that Peregrine and Georgiana cannot."

"Do you think Lord Treswick is likely to leave if you are not receptive to his advances?" Lucy wondered. After all, if the sole purpose of their visit was to for Lord Treswick to begin a courtship with Camilla then for her to avoid him would render his intentions useless.

Camilla shook her head. "I do not think so. He does not see my reluctance as any sort of obstacle and I believe he thinks that he will be able to win me over. I doubt he actually cares about my feelings."

"Can we conjure up an invitation back in London that we must accept?" Lucy asked. She thought for a minute. "Any ordinary assembly or gathering will not be taken seriously. Are there any important occasions?"

"I do not think so," Camilla said. "Naturally we would have mentioned anything like that before the visit. I do not have to resort to complaining about feeling ill either for that would be lying. Mind you, I do not that that we will be able to avoid deceit. Oh, Lucy, I wish we were not in this situation." She had wanted to use this trip as a way of deterring Lord Treswick before a public courtship started to take place but that obviously was not possible. She was well aware that gossip around town would already be linking Lord Treswick with her or even Lucy simply because they had stayed at his home in the country. "Maybe if I continue to avoid him then he will take the hint and leave me alone. Surely it cannot be pleasant for him to be constantly thwarted in any attempt at conversing with me. Not that it seems to affect him."

"Well, you always did admire a man with determination," Lucy teased her.

"You are wicked," Camilla complained as she swatted her sister's arm. "And do not grin like that. It is not funny."

* * *

><p>"What have you done to Lady Camilla?" Augusta asked her brother in annoyance. She was presently lurking in his study and had pounced as soon as he entered.<p>

"Augusta, why are you skulking in here?" he complained. It was bad enough that the Morris sisters seemed to be always around with their disapproving looks without having Augusta lying in wait ready to grumble at him. "Leave me alone and I do not care about Lady Camilla."

"Well you should because you have obviously done something to offend her," Augusta said. "She barely acknowledges you now. For someone who should now be overcome by your charm she is strangely distant every time you are near here."

"I am trying my best, Augusta, but she is under some odd belief that she is well within her rights to choose her own husband and has decided that it is not me," he protested. "Give me chance!"

"You are short on prospects, Nicholas," she told him. "Apparently they must return to London. Their uncle is ill." A message did arrive for Camilla and Lucy from their brother and it did request that they returned home as soon as they were able. "Or it was something to that effect."

"I did not think they had an uncle," Lord Treswick said.

"Captain Morris, I think, the father of their cousin Frank," Augusta replied and Lord Treswick nodded as he remembered. "Not that it matters who is ill! The important thing is that she is leaving here feeling only dislike for you. You were supposed to be charming her in order to prepare for a proposal." The entire visit had been a failure. She had envisioned Camilla becoming closer to her brother as the days went by and then by the end of their time at Treswick House she would be receptive to a future proposal. Instead Camilla was doing everything possible to avoid him.

"Stop worrying, Augusta, since when do girls have to like their future husbands," Lord Treswick said. "One word to Lord Cresthope and I will not even need to court her."

"You really think that is the case?" Augusta asked. Lord Cresthope was well known for his willingness to allow his siblings to make their own decisions. Augusta knew that they could not rely on Lord Cresthope being willing to arrange a marriage for either of his sisters. "He will listen to Camilla and not you. If she hates you then you have no hope. Lord Cresthope will not even let you near her."

"Augusta, Augusta, Augusta," he soothed. "Do not underestimate me now. I am sure I can manipulate Lord Cresthope. After all, he is well aware of the stigma attached to his family in years gone by. I will simply remind him that Camilla is fortunate that any man of standing is showing an interest in her." She gave a small smile but did not look fully convinced. It seemed to her that her brother was underestimating Camilla. The time spent together in childhood had shown her that Lord Cresthope found it hard to refuse his sister.

"I hope you are correct, Nicholas," she said. "If she spurns you then it will spoil your chances at finding a wife. There is not a decent girl anywhere that will want a man that has already been rejected. They will think there is something wrong with you. Then the only potential wives will be spinsters and other disagreeable wretches. Surely you do not want that possibility."

"You are talking nonsense, Augusta," he waved her away. "Everything will turn out as you want. Just you wait and see." He then left before she could comment further. She glared at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Camilla, I do feel very guilty," Lucy fretted as they packed their travelling bags. "We were hoping for a reason to leave and now Uncle Morris is ill. I hope it is nothing serious."<p>

"Peregrine says that it is not serious," Camilla said. She also felt remorseful. "He even said that we do not need to return home but I cannot relax until I see that he is not in any danger." They were close to their uncle. He provided a much needed father figure and he was always there when they wanted help. It would be wrong of them to neglect him when he was ill. "He was so ill when we were younger and I know that Mamma fears that he will have another dangerous illness. I want to be able to support her as well."

"I intend to cheer him up," Lucy said. "I am skilled at making him laugh. Poor Frank will be worried as well. If Uncle Morris is only mildly unwell then we must take Frank to an assembly to distract him."

"I will be happy to see home again," Camilla said. "I do not think this visit was successful. Poor Augusta, she tried very hard. It is a pity that she is devoted to finding her brother a wife."

"What a task!" Lucy exclaimed. "She must enjoy a challenge. Perhaps it would be better is she finds herself a husband and hope that she and her children become her brother's heirs."

"Shh," Camilla said, listening. She could hear footsteps coming up the corridor. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Augusta appeared. "I have arranged a carriage," she told them. "It will be ready as soon as you are."

"Thank you, Augusta," Camilla said. "I am sorry that we must leave so soon but we are close to our Uncle Morris."

"Of course, I understand," Augusta assured her. She still blamed her brother for this. She was sure that Camilla and Lucy might have been persuaded to stay if he had not annoyed Camilla. "Did you at least enjoy you visit?"

"Yes, Augusta," Lucy replied. "You are an attentive host. Are you staying here?"

"Just a few days," she said. "Nicholas is leaving this evening but somebody needs to arrange things here. I will see you in London?" she added, hopefully.

Camilla nodded. "Of course," she told her, mentally adding 'preferably without your brother'.

"Good," Augusta said. "I hope your uncle soon improves. Tell me when you require the carriage." The girls nodded and Augusta left them.

Lucy buried her head in Camilla's shoulder. "I feel very cruel," she muttered then raised her head and smiled at her sister. "She is not that bad. Perhaps we ought to find a way to liberate her from Lord Treswick's clutches."

"She is too loyal," Camilla said. "And she is too wrapped up in finding him a wife. Maybe it is because they were orphaned young. Or they have spent too much time isolated in Ireland."

"What will you do when we return to London?" Lucy asked.

"Send Kitty a message asking her whether Mr Calder has invited Mr Blair to their house," Camilla replied with a grin. "If not, I will persuade Peregrine and Georgiana to our house; providing, of course, that Uncle Morris is not too ill."

"So, basically, you intend on seeing Mr Blair as much as possible," Lucy said. "At least he will not take much persuasion."

"I hope," Camilla said, becoming serious. "I fear he will be discouraged now because I paid a visit to Lord Treswick. He must realise that I was reluctant to come. It is a pity that I could not tell him how I feel but that would be wrong. I can only hope I was able to insinuate my interest."

"We shall see. At least we have the Calders on our side," Lucy told her.

"When we return I am going to tell Georgiana about my feelings for Mr Blair," Camilla decided. "She may already realise but I want her to know. She is close to Mr Blair after all."

"What about Peregrine?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet," Camilla said. "I am hoping that Georgiana will be able to give me a better indication of his feelings. Have you finished packing?" Lucy nodded. "We will ask Augusta for the carriage then. I want to leave as soon as we can. I am not a great fan of carriage journeys."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Peregrine!"

Camilla alighted from the carriage and straight into her brother's arms for a hug. Lucy was not far behind.

"How is Uncle Morris?" Lucy asked.

"Fine," Peregrine replied, hugging her. "It is nothing serious. It was just a fever but you know how wary we are in regards to his past history. However, the doctor assures us that he will be his usual self after a little rest."

"Good," Camilla smiled in relief. "And you are well? And everyone else?"

"Yes, yes," Peregrine replied.

"Can we see Uncle Morris?" Lucy asked.

"If you must," Peregrine replied. "He is in his room. Try not to disturb him!" he called after them as they ran into the house.

Once at the door of their uncle's chamber they saw Frank coming out.

"Is he awake?" Lucy asked eagerly as Camilla hugged their cousin. Although he was smiling he still looked tired and worried.

"He is sat in his chair," Frank replied. "The doctor said this morning he no longer needs to remain bedridden."

"Poor Frank," Lucy kissed his cheek. "I must cheer you up later after I have finished with your father."

Camilla squeezed his hand in comfort and then they entered the room leaving Frank to go on his way.

"Girls!" Captain Morris looked up at their entrance. They were pleased to see that apart from looking a little paler he was not much changed since they had left. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Peregrine wrote to say you were ill," Camilla replied as she greeted him.

"And we could not relax until we were home to make sure it was nothing serious," Lucy carried on.

"So you are satisfied?" he asked.

Lucy studied him carefully. Apart from looking pale and tired he did not look terribly ill. "Yes," she nodded. "I am now."

"So, you did not need to rush home on my account," he said.

"We wanted to," Camilla told him. "Truth be told we were not enjoying the visit. Lord Treswick is a little too familiar."

Captain Morris smiled. "You are under no obligation to marry him. I will see to that."

Camilla hugged him. "I am going to go find Georgiana. I will see you later. Lucy?"

"I am staying here," she replied. "Uncle Morris needs cheering up." Camilla nodded then left the room.

* * *

><p>Camilla found Georgiana alone in the sitting room. Once it was established that Captain Morris was in no danger Lady Annabella had resumed her gallivanting and Peregrine and Frank had tended to any of Captain Morris' business that needed doing. Therefore, Georgiana was currently sat reading and enjoying the brief peace and quiet.<p>

"Georgiana?" Camilla peeped around the door.

"I thought I had heard a carriage," Georgiana smiled and rose to greet her. Camilla hurried across the room and they embraced.

"I have missed you, dear Georgiana," she said.

"How was your visit?" Georgiana asked.

"Oh," Camilla started to say some meaningless comment about the pleasantness of the house and attentiveness of Lady Augusta and then changed her mind. She had often spoken to Georgiana in the past about problems and this was a situation that she really did need an extra confidante. "Actually, it was difficult. Oh Georgiana, the Farleighs have obviously decided that I am ideal candidate to be the future Lady Treswick. It was awful! I had to endure Lord Treswick trying to flatter me and I really cannot stand the man."

Georgiana laughed. "I did wonder. Was it so bad?"

"Not terribly bad because I became quite adept at avoiding him and there were only so many times Lady Augusta could compliment her brother but he still managed to catch me alone," Camilla replied. She glad to be able to unburden her feelings onto someone other than Lucy. "He put his arm around me whilst trying to show me something in the garden. That was at the end of conversation in which he had told me that Peregrine could and would dictate my future husband and I had no choice in the matter." She paused for breath. "Oh, it was all I could do to stop myself from hitting him. Georgiana, dear, he does make my skin crawl!"

"Are you likely to see them again?" Georgiana asked.

"I think so," Camilla replied. "He is determined. Do you really think Peregrine will arrange a marriage between us as Lord Treswick seemed convinced that he will."

"I do not think so," Georgiana told her. Peregrine had always been adamant to her that he would never interfere in his sisters' marriage. "I hope he will not. It would be out of character for him if he did."

"That is what I thought," Camilla sighed. "I could not bear to marry Lord Treswick."

"Then Perry will not make you," Georgiana assured her. Peregrine had learnt from experience by being the product of an unhappy, forced marriage. He had always said that he would take his sisters' feelings into consideration. "I will not let him anyway. What about the rest of your visit. Was that at least enjoyable?"

"Lady Augusta was an excellent hostess. She showed us around the house and the grounds," Camilla replied. "I do not think we will ever be close friends but when she is away from her brother and relaxed then she is not half so overbearing. If Lord Treswick had been absent then it would have been a pleasant stay. Has Kitty been in touch?"

"Not really," Georgiana replied. "There has been nothing apart from her usual little letters of trivia. Why?"

"I was just wondering whether we were to pay her a visit any time soon," Camilla smiled. She hoped it would be a visit that would also involve Mr Blair. She was eager to see him again. She had missed him more than she thought she would. They had started to become intimately acquainted at their last meeting and she was keen to get to know him even more. Underneath the shy exterior she was finding him to be very pleasant.

"Since when has Kitty's house been so interesting?" Georgiana asked. She noticed before that Camilla was forever awaiting an invitation from their friends. "Camilla?"

"Oh, promise me that you will not be angry!" Camilla exclaimed. "I am becoming increasing fond of Mr Blair. I know he is your good friend but I assure you that I will not hurt him at all. I am genuine in my feelings, truly."

Georgiana studied her. "I did wonder. Lucy said something about it ages ago, before Peregrine proposed but I had practically forgotten about it. However, I noticed you were becoming close when I saw you deep in conversation at the Calders."

"So, you are not cross?" she asked.

"Why would I be cross? You are my dear sister and Mr Blair is my dear friend," Georgiana told her. "I think it is wonderful."

"Oh, good!" Camilla exclaimed. "I feared that you would find me too silly for Mr Blair."

"I could never find you too silly for Mr Blair," Georgiana assured her. "You seem to be good for him judging by how relaxed he was at the Calders the other night. I want both of you to be happy."

"I have not yet spoken to Peregrine about Mr Blair. Please do not say anything." Camilla asked. "I know he is not a suitable match for me when it comes to status. I need to think that through before I discuss the matter with Perry."

"I will not say a word," Georgiana promised. "It is not my place to mention it to Peregrine. I know I can trust you to do the right thing."

"Thank you. All I am doing at present is conversing with Mr Blair as friends," Camilla told her. "He is too much of a gentleman to make an improper advances and far too shy anyway."

"I presume the feeling is mutual," Georgiana asked. It was hard to tell by looking at George, he became flustered speaking to anybody. She could not attribute any embarrassment on his part to a fondness for Camilla because it tended to be his usual manner.

"Yes," she nodded. "Obviously he has not said as much but I can tell."

Georgiana hugged her. "I am very fond of both of you and I could not think of a better pairing." She squeezed her hand. "I hope you are successful. When do you think that you will see him again?"

"I do not know," Camilla replied. "Although I am sure Lucy will find an assembly to attend soon enough. She will then speak to Kitty who in turn will then go to Mr Calder and probably force him to appeal to Mr Blair to accompany us. For once I am grateful for their meddling. It is just unfortunate that Lord Treswick is likely to be there because his sister is also interfering in matters. At least I now have you on my side."

"Of course," Georgiana said. "I will help you."

"I not prepared to yield to Lord Treswick, Georgiana. I fully intend to make my own choices for my future," Camilla said resolutely. "And it certainly will not involve Lord Treswick. That is for sure."

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

Camilla pulled her sister aside out of the crowd. Lucy had not wasted any time in finding them an assembly to attend and as soon as they had arrived Camilla had sent her to see whether the Farleighs were also in attendance. She was just returning with her findings.

"I cannot see Augusta or Lord Treswick," Lucy replied. "That is not to say that they are not coming but as far as I can tell they are not here yet. Frank is looking amongst the gentlemen playing cards."

"Good," Camilla smiled. "I intend to avoid them as much as possible. We might even be able to leave before they arrive."

"Camilla, you cannot hide from Lord Treswick forever," Lucy told her. She loved her sister but was not willing to spend the entire assembly involved in subterfuge. Not when there was dancing to be had.

"I am not hiding," Camilla said with a smile. "I am simply taking advantage of the crowds. Frank," she spied their cousin walking towards her. "What news?"

He looked serious. "You are not going to like it."

She frowned. "Why? Have you seen Lord Treswick?"

"No but you are the subject of…" he was unable to finish as they were approached by a young lady who excitedly took Camilla's hand.

"I hear that congratulations are in order!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations? Maria, I do not know to what you refer," Camilla looked confused.

"Perhaps congratulations are a little premature but I hear that you are becoming very close to Lord Treswick," Maria said. "I imagine an engagement is not far off! I decided to offer my congratulations early," she smiled. "So, congratulations!"

"I think you may be mistaken," Camilla told her. "Very mistaken. I have simply been renewing my friendship with his sister."

"Oh," Maria looked uncomfortable. "Please accept my apologies." Camilla bowed her head in acknowledgment and Maria hurried away after an embarrassed curtsy.

"I said that you would not like it," Frank commented as Camilla looked first at him and then Lucy. She was fully aghast.

"Who else is under the misapprehension that I am engaged, or at least soon to be engaged to Lord Treswick?" she exclaimed.

"It is a…popular rumour," Frank told her, slowly, as he anticipated an outburst.

"A popular rumour!" she cried. "How? This is Lord Treswick's doing! It must be! Oh, the shame!"

"Camilla," Lucy tried to calm her. "Perhaps most people do not take it seriously. You know Maria believes everything she is told."

"I do not care about 'most people'; they can believe what they want," Camilla told her. "I only care about…" she did not need to finish. Lucy knew exactly what she meant. Camilla was worried about how much Mr Blair knew.

"Who?" Frank asked. Lucy quietly elbowed him. She would explain later.

"Perhaps he does not realise," Lucy tried to reassure her. "He is not often in society."

"I doubt I will be so fortunate," Camilla said. If Mr Blair was aware of the gossip then she had no hope. He would only retreat from public, she was sure of it. She sighed. "You go and enjoy yourselves," she told them. "I will be fine staying here. It appears that I will have to spend the night counteracting rumours anyway."

Lucy smiled in sympathy. She patted her sister's arm then left, dragging a confused Frank with her. Camilla smiled as she watched as Frank immediately turned to Lucy for answers. She did not mind if he knew. It was always useful to have allies and Frank was always ready to be helpful.

Camilla studied the crowd, fully alert to any sign of Lord Treswick or Lady Augusta. She was absolutely angry at this turn of events. Now people were expecting an engagement to be forthcoming. This was practically a public declaration of courtship. She needed to speak to Peregrine as soon as possible. She must warn him that she might soon be bringing shame to the family name. People will soon be talking about her as she was not prepared to accept any sort of proposal from Lord Treswick. She would refuse him in public if need be. She did not care if she found herself shunned from society but was aware that it would probably not go that far. However, there would be considerable gossip if it came to a public refusal. Society liked a scandal. That being said, she did predict that she would soon be talked about for an entirely different reason. She smiled at the thought of Mr Blair then paused as she spotted a familiar face.

George noticed her at the same time as she spied him. They made eye contact but he frowned then disappeared into the crowd. She hurried after him.

"Mr Blair!" she exclaimed. "How pleasant it is to see you."

He stopped and bowed but did not look pleased. "L-Lady Camilla."

"How are you?" she asked.

"T-Tolerable," he replied, coldly, and then tried to leave. She stopped him by placing her hand on his arm. He swallowed nervously, obviously preparing to bolt, but froze at the unexpected contact.

"Please, Mr Blair," she said. "I need to talk to you."

"Is that w-wise c-considering your news?" he asked. She put her hand to her mouth in shock. It was as she feared. He had heard the rumours about her and Lord Treswick.

"It is not true," she hastened to assure him. She pulled him into a small, currently unoccupied room. Gentlemen sometimes used it to play billiards but that particular activity was not popular that night. "Please believe me."

"That is n-not what I h-heard," he said, obviously crestfallen. "I-It is all around T-Town that you are s-soon to be engaged to Lord Treswick."

"I am not!" she cried. "I was not even aware of this rumour until tonight when somebody congratulated me on my supposed engagement. Truly! I left Treswick House angry at Lord Treswick and I had spent the most of the stay avoiding him. I cannot stand the man! Please, you must believe me!" she pleaded again. "Lord Treswick presumes I have no say in the matter and is convinced that he can make me marry him. He is wrong, very, very wrong. I can barely tolerate being in the same room as him. He is spreading lies!" She stopped to take a breath and looked at him. He still looked dejected. "Please, Mr Blair. You are the only man…" she trailed off, willing him to trust her but knowing that she had said too much.

"M-Me?" he faltered. He finally made eye contact, searching for confirmation that she meant it. This is what he greatly desired. Before he had only guessed that his feelings were reciprocated but now here she was actually telling him.

"Yes, you," she replied, nodding to emphasise the statement. It was too late to take back her words.

"N-Not Lord Treswick?" he asked.

"Absolutely not Lord Treswick," she assured him. "Just you."

He finally smiled at her. "W-When I heard…"

"You were probably as shocked as I was?" she finished for him.

"I-It was certainly a s-surprise," he said. "L-Lord Treswick is here."

"Is he? I rather hoped that he was not." Camilla looked annoyed. "Oh dear, I suppose he will be looking for me."

"I w-would think so," George agreed. "What w-will you do?"

"Try and avoid him," she replied. "And if I cannot do that then I will hunt either Lucy or Frank down to make sure that he does not catch me alone. If that is not possible then I will speak to him but only in the middle of the busiest crowd in the assembly room."

"G-Good luck," George said. "I am going h-home. N-Not because I want to leave you but b-because I do not want to see him anywhere n-near you."

"Come to visit us," she implored. "Or, if you cannot do that then at least call upon the Calders when I will be there."

He nodded. "I w-will." He bowed then left her, turning round to smile as he left the room.

Camilla grinned to herself then sobered as she thought of what lay ahead. She marched out of the room and went to find Lucy and Frank.

"Lord Treswick is here," Lucy said as soon as her sister arrived.

"I know," Camilla replied.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Making peace with Mr Blair," Camilla told her. "I am happy now."

"There you are, Lady Camilla." They were sadly interrupted by Lord Treswick. "Will you honour me with a dance?"

Frank give him the once over. "She is presently taken for this dance," he told the intruder. "Along with any others that might arise during the course of the evening."

"Excuse me?" Lord Treswick looked at him in disbelief. "I do not believe we have been introduced."

"Frank Morris," Frank replied but did not honour him with a bow. "Her cousin and you are?"

"Frank, please," Camilla said. She appreciated his support but it would not do to antagonise the man. "I am free for a dance."

"Good," Lord Treswick nodded. He smirked in triumph at Frank. "Come along," he offered his arm, which Camilla accepted with reluctance. He then led her away.

"I presume there is already a line forming?" Frank muttered. Lucy looked confused. "Of people wishing to punch…"

"Frank!" Lucy hissed. "Be a gentleman."

"Is your cousin always so disagreeable?" Lord Treswick asked as he steered Camilla towards the dancing.

"Only when he is faced with a man like you," Camilla replied.

"I see we have not improved in temperament since we last met," Lord Treswick said as they took their places on the floor.

"I could say the same thing about you," she retorted.

"Say what you like, Lady Camilla," he told her. "You cannot stop me."

"We shall see," Camilla said. The rest of the set was undertaken in silence. Camilla would usually take the opportunity to talk as she danced but she refused to say even a single word to Lord Treswick. As soon as it was over she applauded the band, glared at Lord Treswick and left him. He attempted to follow her but then noticed Frank watching them intently.

"Camilla?" Frank asked as soon she joined them again.

"I am fine," she smiled. "I am just wondering how rude I need to be before he takes the hint and leaves me alone."

"I am afraid I cannot answer that," Frank told her. "But I will say, and I am actually serious for once, speak to Peregrine. You know he will do his best to help you."

Camilla nodded. "Now! Dear Lucy, may I steal our cousin for a turn about the floor?"

"Of course," Lucy smiled. "Keep him for as long as you want. I have plenty of potential partners. I no longer need Frank." Their cousin pretended to look affronted at this then grinned.

"Shall we dance then, Camilla?" he said. She smiled and took his arm. Lucy smiled and went in search of a gentleman to become her next victim.

* * *

><p>Augusta watched as Camilla walked away from her brother. This was not going according to plan. Camilla did appear to truly hate Nicholas. She thought that the other woman would eventually come round, even after the unsuccessful visit to Treswick House. It also seemed that Nicholas had become quite unpleasant since they had left Ireland. True, she had known him to be a little nasty with servants but that was a different matter. They were only servants after all. However, now they were in London she was finding that he was gaining a reputation as being disagreeable. He was not being as well received in society as she hoped. Perhaps a change in plan was needed. If he carried on pursuing Camilla Morris then he would become known as an irritation. Maybe it was not too late to change target. There had to a more amenable lady around. She could not rely on Nicholas to persuade Lord Cresthope as he had confidently said he would at Treswick House. It would not be successful if the reaction he had from Frank Morris was anything to go by. The latter man was close to Lord Cresthope and obviously a confidant of Camilla. They had to forget Lady Camilla now, she decided. It was not too late for Nicholas to court another girl. The engagement rumour could easily be put to rest. It was silly of Nicholas to start in the first place and she could never see it working to their advantage. If they acted quickly then they could make it look as if their next match was always the intended fiancée and Camilla was just a misunderstanding due to a renewal of past friendship. Yes, that was to the way to proceed. They had to act before Camilla publically rejected him.<p>

Mind at ease, Augusta began her matchmaking anew. Lady Camilla proved to be too opinionated and independent. They needed a meek girl next, preferably without a loving family. An heiress would be perfect, especially one in need of a good match. She reckoned that they now needed to avoid old family friends. They seemed to have a preconception about Nicholas's character and it was not as flattering as she hoped. The ideal girl needed to be sheltered and highly susceptible to false charm. She obviously could no longer rely on her brother's true nature. Or else they needed someone equally scheming. She could deal with a calculating woman, just as long as she was from a good background. At least a woman such as that would realise and accept the particulars of the marriage.

"What are you looking so pensive about?" Lord Treswick appeared next to his sister.

"I am just thinking about your future wife," Augusta replied.

"That shrew? Please, I have had my fill of Lady Camilla," he told her. He was annoyed at the way she treated him whilst they danced. She was becoming very close to making a fool of him.

"Not Lady Camilla," Augusta said, with a smile. "I think we must count that as a failure and move onto the next girl."

"No," he said.

"No?" Augusta repeated, now a little confused. She thought that he would welcome the chance to escape Lady Camilla. "But she is obviously not interested."

"And?" Nicholas scoffed. "Why should that make a difference? I will not be refused, Augusta, especially by a woman. I am not going to let her embarrass me. Anyway, I thought you were eager for a match. You were certainly spewing enough nonsense about 'charming' her."

"Yes but that was before I realised that she cannot endure being in your presence," Augusta replied. "It is no longer fun. I would much prefer to assistant you in a different conquest."

"I can make this 'fun', Augusta," he said. There was malice to his tones that quite shocked his sister. "We can while away the hours thinking of interesting ways to 'persuade' Lady Camilla and her family. I like a conquest. We even have the added pleasure of disposing of that little mouse that is following her around – Blair, or whatever his name is."

"Now who is talking nonsense?" Augusta tried to joke. She was seeing a new side to her brother and it was not a pleasant revelation.

"I am not talking nonsense," he said, aggressively. "I will not allow Camilla Morris to reject me and I will do everything in my power to force her to comply with my desire. And you will assist me. Do not forget that this was your idea. Do you understand, Augusta?" She nodded. "Good." He walked away leaving his sister to dwell upon his words.

* * *

><p>Peregrine heard his studying door opening and somebody enter and stand before his desk. He looked up from his accounts expecting to see a servant as the person did not say anything. However, he found a serious-looking Camilla instead. "Oh, I was expecting someone else entirely. Usually you would be hugging me by now. What troubles you, O solemn little sister?"<p>

"Something is bothering me," Camilla told him. "Or rather, somebody is bothering me."

"Somebody?" Peregrine repeated.

"I seemed to have gained an admirer," she said.

He looked confused for a moment. A determination to not interfere in his family's lives meant that he often was unaware of every little thing that was happening to them. He trusted them to look after themselves so only provided assistance should they want it. "Lord Treswick?" he guessed, as she had just spent a few days at his country house.

"Exactly," Camilla confirmed. "He is operating under some serious misapprehensions."

Peregrine felt increasing confused. He was either very slow that morning or Camilla was talking in riddles. "Misapprehensions? What could he be mistaken about? Oh," he realised to what she could be referring. "Ah. Well, he has not spoken to me about any sort of courtship."

"Well, he has said plenty to me!" she declared. "Why do you think we were invited to Treswick House?"

"I hope you have told him his attentions are misguided," Peregrine said. Lord Treswick was not a man he wanted as a husband for his sister if he could help it. He knew his sister; she would be destroyed in spirit if she married such a man. "Unless…"

"Ha!" she scoffed at his concluding insinuation. "Oh, Peregrine, you can be assured that I have made my feelings on the matter very clear. Unfortunately, he is yet to take the hint. I cannot avoid his attentions."

"Is he mistaken in your sincerity?" Peregrine asked.

"He thinks I am a silly little girl and that he only needs to speak to you for his bidding to be done," Camilla told him. "According to him you will immediate grant your consent and I will be forced to marry him."

"What a pity then that I have no intention of giving my approval," Peregrine said. "Not that I have any chance of forcing you to do anything against your wishes. He can call upon me any time he wants but he will not leave satisfied. I have long maintained that I will not ask you to do anything with which you disagree."

She hugged him. "I hoped that you would say that. I knew deep down what your answer would be but Lord Treswick made me doubt you. He seems convinced that you have full control over me."

"As head of the family I probably do," he replied. "Especially in a family such as ours is. However, that does not mean that I have to exercise those rights. I accept that you are your own person. You have the freedom to marry whomever you wish."

She smiled wanly. It is likely that he may soon change his mind on that last point. She had decided that she would speak to him about Mr Blair. She had a feeling that his declaration that she was able to choose her future husband would no longer be applicable. It was improbable that he would approve of her marrying 'beneath' her status, even considering the fact that Mr Blair was a good friend. "I may hold you to that in future."

"Oh?" he looked curious. As far as he was aware Camilla was not considering marriage at present. "Is that in general or do you have a specific example in mind."

"I confess that I do," she did not look at him and instead studied the bracelet on her wrist.

Peregrine frowned. "Is it somebody of which I am likely to disapprove?"

"You will approve of him as a person," she replied, hesitantly. "But not of his status."

"Camilla, what are you talking about?" he asked. It was not like his sister to be guarded. "Who are you talking about?"

"Mr George Blair," she replied.

"Mr Blair?" Peregrine repeated slightly relieved. It was an unsuitable match but one that was only mismatched in terms of status. He could not deny that Mr Blair was perfectly amiable and a man he could trust with his sister.

"It is not yet a courtship and obviously Mr Blair has not made any sort of declarations but I like him very much, Peregrine," she told him.

"It could be worse," Peregrine admitted. "Considerably worse but…"

"I know!" Camilla finished for him, obviously frustrated. She knew what he was going to say. "His family is not our equal. He is a tutor, his elder brother is a lawyer and the other is a clergyman. Even the title his father possesses is only minor. I know all that but it makes no difference to me. I do not expect you to approve, Peregrine, but I could not keep my feelings a secret from you any longer."

Peregrine was silent. It was a lot for him to digest. On the one hand there was a man showing interest in his sister that was kind-hearted and likely to love her. On the other hand that same man was her inferior. As harsh as that sounded it was not something that could be denied. Mr Blair was only gentry; Camilla was nobility. However, he could not ignore the fact that Camilla should not reject a real chance at happiness, especially when the man in question was perfectly acceptable in every other way.

"I am ambivalent, Camilla, that is the only way to describe it," he finally said. "I am well aware of both sides of the argument. I need to think about the matter." He leant across to kiss the side of her head. "I am not immediately inclined to disapprove," he assured her. "It is just…"

"The matter is too complex for an instant decision," Camilla finished. "I understand, Peregrine."

"Let me think about it," he said. "Do you…? Are you…? Remember that people will talk," he finally managed. "You will be the source of endless gossip."

"I know," she said. "I am not ready to marry and Mr Blair certainly is not. You know what he is like. It is only recently that he has managed to muster the courage to speak to me. Officially declaring a courtship would ruin his nerves. We are not at that point yet. I do not even know whether we ever will. I just wanted to prepare you."

Peregrine nodded. "Then I will use this time to think it through because it is not a simple matter."

"I will continue to see Mr Blair," she said. It was a declaration rather than a query. She was simply warning her brother that she was not going to disregard George. "He is a friend after all."

"Of course," he said. "And I will assure you that Mr Blair is still welcome here. Very welcome."

"Thank you, Peregrine," she smiled. "I trust you on this matter. I know that you are not a tyrant. I am glad you were willing to listen to me."

"I have all confidence in you, Camilla," he told her. "You have just given me much to think about, that is all. It may take some time." She nodded. "Happy?"

"Partly," she replied. "Of course I am aware of your reservations but my most pertinent matter has been solved. I am fully convinced that you will not force me to marry Lord Treswick."

"In a contest between Mr Blair and Lord Treswick, I can safely say Mr Blair would win every time," he said. Camilla smiled. It was almost approval of Mr Blair as her husband. "In fact, if you telling me that you intended to marry Lord Treswick then I can assure you that my answer would be emphatically 'no' and with no room for argument. That is the only time I would dictate your choice of husband."

"There is no danger of that situation," she said. "Thank you again, I feel lighter now I have spoken to you." She kissed his cheek then left the room with a smile. Peregrine watched her go. She has left him with a lot on his mind.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Y-You are happy," George said as he walked beside Camilla. She was currently swinging her parasol as she walked. It was a common occurrence when she was feeling cheerful. They were in the park. Camilla and Lucy had been taking a stroll with Mr and Mrs Calder when they had happen upon Mr Blair returning from a day of tutoring. He needed little persuasion to join them.

"I am," she replied. "I spoke to my brother about Lord Treswick and I am satisfied that he will not force me to marry that abominable man." She decided not to mention that she had also spoken about him. "So I am safe."

"G-Good," George looked relieved. "I-I am glad b-because he is an unpleasant man and you d-deserve better."

She smiled at him. The better option currently walked beside her. She was sure that with time Peregrine would accept him as a match. "Has your day been pleasant?"

"Yes," he replied. "M-My students were willing to sit quietly t-today. S-Sometimes they are a little t-too eager t-to learn. I have no objections t-to that but I can only teach one t-topic at once."

"Do you enjoy your occupation?" she asked, though it was obvious that he did.

"V-Very much," he said. "The f-fact that they are a pleasant f-family helps. I am very fortunate."

"How old are they?" she asked. He did not say much about his job. She wondered whether it was because he ashamed of it for some reason, or at least reluctant to mention it to her. After all, his employer was an equal of her brother.

"N-Nine and twelve years old," he replied. "S-Soon ready for school, I am afraid. I d-do not know what I will do when they leave. I can only hope I will find another position."

"I am sure that you will," Camilla told him. "I imagine Lord Hayforth will recommend you highly."

"He says that he will," George said. Camilla smiled at him. She wondered whether he realised his last few sentences were spoken without difficulty. He was certainly now much more relaxed in her presence.

"What about your house? Is it yet returned to your use?" she asked.

He shook his head. There was no change in that situation. His aunt and family were determined to spend as much time in London as possible. It was very convenient for them that they had free accommodation. "No b-but they have to leave someday. Soon, preferably."

"Poor Mr Blair," she said. "You are too kind."

"Not kind," he smiled. "Just easily m-manipulated by my father. They will grow bored of T-Town at some point."

"Have you nowhere else to stay?" she asked, he had brothers after all.

"N-Not really. My brother J-Joseph has many children and my other b-brother Oliver lives near Cambridge," he replied. "My employment is in London. They invite m-me often but it would n-not work"

"Then you must visit us more often," she smiled. "That will be the perfect excuse to escape your family at home. I presume it is mainly your father you wish to avoid."

He did not say anything but smiled in embarrassment at being so transparent in his feelings towards his father. "I also seek t-to avoid my s-sister's children," he hastened to add. "I am f-fond of them but chaos f-follows them everywhere. It is hard to c-concentrate."

"I can think of many quiet places," she hinted with a knowing look. "I am sure my brother will not object to a visitor to his library."

George laughed. "Thank you."

"I aim to please," she replied. "You may also find me in the library at times."

"That is g-good," he said. "What do you r-read?"

She looked slightly embarrassed as she said "Mainly novels but it is a habit I am trying to break! I have also read Shakespeare and Donne and a few others but I cannot quite remember their names." She caught his eye and he looked highly amused. "Oh! I am not silly, honestly!" She smiled. "Ah! And I have read some of Peregrine and Uncle Morris' books on topics such as India and, and…botany. See, I do read serious works."

"I b-believe you," he said.

"You will have you recommend books to me," she decided. "Peregrine has an extensive library so I think I would be able to find anything you suggest."

"I w-will have to think about that," he replied.

"Good!" she said. "But something interesting, I beg you. I have seen some of the things on Peregrine's shelves. Some of his books are the reason why some people fall asleep reading."

"A c-cure for insomnia," George joked.

"Something like that," she agreed. "So, find me something interesting!"

"I will t-try," he said. "What are you reading at p-present?"

"Mrs Wollstonecraft," she replied. He looked at her with disbelief. "Truly! It was a recommendation from Lady Calder."

"What d-do you think of it?" he asked.

"The first page seems interesting," she replied with a smile. "However, I only picked it up this morning. Ask me again later and I will have more of an opinion."

"I shall," he told her.

She smiled. It was pleasant to be with Mr Blair. He was much easier to talk to than Lord Treswick. She had spoken more meaningful words with George on this stroll than she had with Lord Treswick during her entire visit to Treswick House. She could never imagine having such an easy conversation with that man.

"I am now enjoying this walk," she declared. "Until you appeared I thought that I would be stuck with trying to understand what Lucy and Mrs Calder were talking about because I lose track of their gossiping. I cannot rely on Mr Calder because he is just as bad. I like talking to you."

"I like l-listening to you," he replied, acknowledging that she did most of the talking due to his verbal struggles. "M-more importantly, I l-like your p-patience in l-listening to m-me."

"It is nothing," she assured him. "I refuse to lose the chance to talk with you by being impatient. I would be missing out on so much if I did that. I like our little chats."

"So do I," he said. "Very much so." Camilla looked pleased and they walked along. All that was needed now was her brother's approval.

* * *

><p>George sat reading in the study. He was heartened by his earlier meeting with Camilla. It seems that Lord Treswick no longer was a concern. Camilla had said that Peregrine did not care for the lord so he supposed the man would be quickly dealt with. He now pondered his next move. He was well aware of the implications attached to a marriage between him and Camilla. As soon as any intentions of courtship were declared he would become the subject of gossip and he need to prepare his mind for that. It would bring considerable attention upon his person and that was his worst nightmare. He needed to remain anonymous in the background in order to maintain a sane mind. He decided to first check with Camilla to make sure she had no objections to him paying her brother a visit. After all, he was fairly certain that he would be approaching Lord Cresthope as a suitor for his sister. His mind had almost settled on that approach. He hoped that Lady Cresthope would not be angry with him. He could not forget that he had once been a suitor for her hand and he did not want her to think him fickle. It seemed a little daring to be a suitor of two ladies, albeit at different times. He did not want to gain a reputation. However, he was certain that Camilla was the woman for him. He felt differently about Camilla compared to his feelings for Georgiana. The thought of marrying Camilla did not fill him with fear. It seemed perfectly reasonable, even taking her status into consideration.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "C-Come in," he called.

A servant entered and bowed. "There is a Lord Treswick to see you." George paled as he took the calling card from the man. "He is resolute on seeing you."

George sighed. He had dreaded something like this happening. "Sh-Show him in then, C-Cooper. I w-will see h-him in here." Cooper bowed and left.

Footsteps were soon heard along the corridor and Lord Treswick entered without waiting to be announced. "Mr George Blair, I presume." He did not bow but instead took the opportunity to study George with a sneer. He could not believe that Camilla preferred this man over him.

"Y-Y-Yes," George managed, alarm felt deep within his body. He took a deep breath, knowing speech would be impossible if he did not remain reasonably calm.

Lord Treswick immediately noticed his fear. "I believe you will know why I am here. It appears that you have been filling Lady Camilla's head with nonsense. She believes that she can marry whomever she desires and my enquiries have found that you have been paying particular attention to her recently. Obviously, I must inform you that she is already taken."

"I-I h-have heard d-different. L-Lady C-C-Camilla d-denies an engagement," George struggled but finally succeeded.

Lord Treswick almost seemed to take pleasure from the other man's difficulties. "Really? She is naturally mistaken. Lady Camilla has no control over her choice of husband. The matter is soon to be arranged with Lord Cresthope."

"Y-You are m-mistaken," George replied.

"I doubt it. Lord Cresthope knows his rights regarding his sisters," Lord Treswick said. "They will have little say. You forget that Lord Cresthope and I are fellow noblemen. I know exactly how he will proceed. It is his duty to arrange their marriages and I am offering to take one of them off his hands. You have no chance. I always get my own way, Mr Blair."

"Then w-why are y-you here?" George asked.

"I am come to appeal to your gentlemanly nature," Lord Treswick said. "You are in my way and I ask that you do the correct thing by leaving Lady Camilla alone. You are distracting her. As a gentleman you will naturally be reluctant to thwart a fellow gentleman. Since when was that respectful? I ask that you longer contact her."

"And if I r-refuse?" George said. He was able to take strength from his earlier conversation with Camilla.

"Then I will not be held accountable for the consequences," Lord Treswick replied with a smirk. "I can destroy you, Mr Blair, I can ruin you and I can ruin your family. I cannot imagine that your father will be pleased when he realises you are the reason for the sudden termination of his political career. I have connexions in parliament, Mr Blair. I have done my research. I know what your family does and upon who they rely. Parliament, the navy and the Bar? I have links with them all."

By the end of Lord Treswick's speech George had lost all the courage of earlier. He could not help but think about the devastation that could occur as a result of his refusal to do as Lord Treswick wished. His brother-in-law had a promising career in the Navy, his brother was doing well as a lawyer and, worst of all in his eyes, his father's precious political career. He had been on the receiving end of his father's disapproval on earlier occasions and it had been painful. He dreaded to think what Sir Christopher would do to him if he knew he was the reason for any trouble he encountered in parliament.

"I see you understand my point," Lord Treswick said in satisfaction. He knew Mr Blair would be easily intimidated as soon as he saw him. "I will ask again, cease your attentions to Lady Camilla. Do I make myself clear?" George nodded, fear taking away his ability to speak. "Good. I will see myself out," Lord Treswick said and left, assured his will was done.

George sunk into his chair, all his hopes regarding Camilla, courtship and Lord Cresthope crashing down. His hands shook as he picked up his pen and wrote a letter to his brother near Cambridge.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Lady Camilla."<p>

Camilla looked up and saw Lord Treswick stood before her. She was currently enjoying a quiet moment in one of the meeting rooms. Or rather, she had been enjoying a quiet moment until a certain someone appeared. She quickly looked around.

"There is no use hunting for Lady Lucia. She is currently conversing with my sister. Augusta knows I am determined to meet you without your ever-present guardian," he told her.

"Please leave me alone," she stood up and tried to leave.

"No," he blocked her exit. The only way she could escape would involve making a scene. "Sit, Lady Camilla. We need to develop our acquaintance."

"Why?" she asked. "It is not necessary."

"Oh but it is," he countered in a mocking tone. "You would not like to marry a stranger, after all."

"How fortunate for me then that we are not marrying," she tried to push past him. "Excuse me."

He stood fast. "What strange ideas you possess. You are not going anywhere without causing embarrassment so I suggest you stop trying."

"Are you always this disagreeable?" she complained.

"Not really. Only when I am faced with clueless little girls," he replied. "Especially those that think they know best. I suggest that you just accept the inevitable."

"Inevitable?" she repeated with incredulity. She could not believe the arrogance of this man. It was very hard to tell whether he actually believed he would be able to persuade Lord Cresthope. Surely he realised he had no chance of influencing a very devoted brother. "You, sir, are very mistaken. I do not know from where you have gained the impression that Lord Cresthope will do your bidding. I know for certain that you are wrong."

"We shall see," was all he said.

"No, we will not," she maintained. "I have spoken with my brother and I know how he will react to your intentions."

"And I know his sort," Lord Treswick told her. "I have much to offer him in return for your hand."

"His 'sort'?" Camilla queried. "I think that you will find my brother a different man to you. He is very attentive to his family."

"Not to be rude, Lady Camilla," he started. She scoffed. "But you are unaware of the intricacies of managing an estate, especially where titles are involved. Remember, you are but a pawn."

"In your eyes maybe but I know my brother does not view Lucy and me in that way," Camilla said. "He actually cares about us."

"So, you do not see yourself as the dutiful sister?" he asked.

"I love my brother," she replied.

"That is not what I meant," he told her. He was beginning to tire of her argumentative nature. He now wished that he had approached Lord Cresthope direct and not bothered with 'charming her' nonsense of Augusta's plan. At this rate he would be spending their marriage well away from her.

"I know what you meant but it is not applicable in this case," she said. Peregrine did not expect blind obedience from his siblings. He was more than willing to discuss matters with them. There may not always be full concord achieved but he never dictated anything to them. "Please go away."

"No," he said to her annoyance. "But I no longer wish to pursue this matter with you. You are tiresome, Lady Camilla, and I will be glad to put you in your place."

"You are entirely odious and I hope to never see you again," she replied. "I cannot wait until Lord Cresthope has sent you on your way. He will never agree to your demands."

"Do you come here often," he asked, changing the subject. He was not going to argue with her. He did not like quarrelsome women.

"At times," she replied.

"What a pleasant day it is today," he commented

"It was until you appeared," she told him.

"I hear there is a ball on Thursday," he ignored her.

"I will not be there," she said.

"I saw an interesting play the other day," he carried on.

"Fascinating," she looked at her fingernails.

"Augusta appears to share your taste in bonnets," he smiled, enjoying annoying her.

"Really," she said, knowing she was probably acting petty but not caring. Past years had given her considerable experience in being very immature.

"I am not going to leave you alone," he told her.

"I have realised that," she replied. "But that does not necessitate me to engage in conversation."

"I see that you are setting the precedent for our marriage early then," he commented.

She did not say anything. It was pointless to argue against his conviction that their marriage was unavoidable. He was either deliberately provoking her by insisting he would get his own way or he did actually truly believe his argument. He would not listen to sense in any case.

"Ah, silence," he remarked. "I shall miss your dulcet tones. Mind you, they are usually spoilt by a disagreeable note anyway."

"Are you finished?" she asked, tiring of such a silly charade. "Why are you still here? If you are so certain in your success in arranging our marriage with my brother then there is no need to even speak to me. What do you intend to achieve?"

"Nothing, Lady Camilla, I simply enjoy irritating you," he replied. He then frowned. There had not been a single second during their conversation when Camilla did not look at him with absolute disgust. It was beginning to annoy him. "In fact, you are correct, this is tedious. I will leave but be informed that I will be visiting your brother tomorrow." She did not say anything so he turned on his heel. "Good day!"

Camilla watched him go, knowing he would have no success with Peregrine. However, she was hopeful that this unpleasant episode would soon be ended and she could then focus on Mr Blair.

* * *

><p>"You do realise that there is Lord Treswick here to see you?" Captain Morris said to Peregrine as he passed him in the library.<p>

"Yes but he can wait a little while," Peregrine replied. "Camilla tells me he was obnoxious to her yesterday so I am in no hurry."

"She is not going to marry that man," Captain Morris told him.

"There is no danger of that, Philip. I made a promise to her," Peregrine said. "And I will keep it. Are you resting?"

"Yes!" Captain Morris exclaimed, tired of the same question being asked by every single family member. "Be resolute, Peregrine, your sister depends on you."

He nodded. "I ought to go and deal with him. I think he has waited long enough," Peregrine decided.

"Good luck," Captain Morris said and Peregrine left him with a smile.

"Lord Treswick," he said as he entered the room into which he had requested the other man be shown. "I suppose you come on business." It pained him to speak of the matter in that was as his sister was involved but he was well aware of how Lord Treswick viewed it.

"Lord Cresthope." Lord Treswick bowed. He was unable to show Lord Cresthope the same disregard as he showed Mr Blair. "You know me too well."

"You have hardly been subtle in your intentions," Peregrine said. He saw no reason for preamble. He wanted rid of Lord Treswick as soon as possible, if only for Camilla's sake.

"I like to make myself clear," Lord Treswick replied, not ignorant of the coldness directed towards him. "I presume Lady Camilla has spoken to you. She seems to have many objections, not to mention many misconceptions."

"Misconceptions?" Peregrine queried. Camilla told him what to expect when it came to Lord Treswick's arguments to he was well prepared.

"Yes, it appears that she believes she will be able to refuse my proposal," Lord Treswick said.

"If that is her inclination then I cannot stop her," Peregrine shrugged.

That was obviously the wrong answer for Lord Treswick and his mask of geniality disappeared. It actually seemed that Camilla was correct when she said that her brother would not force her so do anything she did not want to do. "Come, come, Lord Cresthope. Surely you realise the duty we have towards our sisters."

"Yes," Peregrine said and Lord Treswick smiled again. Perhaps he had misunderstood. "It is my duty to see her happy."

"That is not what I meant," Lord Treswick once again looked irritated. "We have a responsibility to see them suitably married."

"I have a responsibility to see Camilla and Lucy _happily_ married," he stressed. "Suitability in marriage is less of a concern for me."

"Now then, Lord Cresthope, surely you can have no objection to me," he tried, fearing he was about to fail in his quest.

"As a match for Camilla I certainly have," Peregrine told him. "I am sure that Camilla has already informed you of this fact. If she has no desire to marry you then I cannot force her. It is not my way."

"Nonsense. You need to make social connexions and marriage is the best way to achieve that," Lord Treswick said. "I have much to offer you in return. How would you like a prosperous estate in the West Indies? A fine exchange, I think."

"Do not be ridiculous," Peregrine exclaimed. "My sister is not a commodity! I would rather be poor then see her married to a man such as you. Camilla does not wish to marry you therefore a marriage will not be taking place. How clear do we need to be?"

Lord Treswick still did not back down. "I see. It is a good job then that I am not easily defeated."

"Please leave my house. I will not continue this discussion with you," Lord Cresthope said, unwilling to spend another minute with this man. "You have offended me and most importantly you have offended my sister."

"Oh, I will go but I am not deterred," Lord Treswick replied. "I am a stubborn man, Cresthope, and I will be successful. Tell Lady Camilla I will see her again soon."

"Out!" Peregrine shouted.

Lord Treswick gave a mocking bow and left him. He passed Camilla in the corridor and smirked. She immediately ran to her brother.

"Peregrine?" she asked.

"He does not take 'no' for an answer, does he?" he smiled thinly. He hugged her. "I tried my best but he is persistent. Be warned, he is still determined."

She sighed. "Thank you, Peregrine. I will plan my next step though goodness knows how I will persuade him that I am in earnest. I am glad that you are my brother. Poor Augusta."


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"What do you intend to do?" Lucy asked as she watched Camilla put on her jacket and bonnet. A carriage awaited Camilla outside bound for the house of Mr Blair.

"To be honest I am not exactly sure," Camilla replied. "I suppose I just want to talk to Mr Blair, mainly about Lord Treswick and how he is no threat at all. I have a pretext," she held up one of Peregrine's books, "But really I want to discuss our situation. I do not really know why."

"I think you just want to see him," Lucy said with a sly grin.

"There is that as well," Camilla agreed. Lucy walked out of the door with her and stayed with her as she climbed into the carriage. Once in Camilla stuck her head out of the window and smiled at Lucy. "I will be back soon." Lucy nodded and the carriage went.

In truth Camilla wanted this visit to end with Mr Blair accompanying her back to her house in order to speak to her brother about some sort of proper courtship. She felt that such a move would be the only way to be rid of Lord Treswick. Surely not even that odious man would interfere in a state of soon-to-be-engagement or at least where there was an 'understanding'.

The carriage arrived at the Blair townhouse and Camilla alighted. She gave the driver instructions to remain. It was the only way she was allowed to make the visit alone without a family member. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Lady Camilla Morris," she announced to the servant who answered. "I am here to see Mr Blair."

The servant nodded and showed her in. He disappeared for a moment into a room then came out again. "Come with me, my lady." She followed him.

"Lady Camilla Morris," he announced.

"Mr Blair I really think we need to talk…" she started without any sort of preamble and without really looking at the occupant of the room. She then stopped suddenly. "You are not Mr Blair."

"I am indeed Mr Blair," Joseph told her. He was well aware of her presence as the servant had announced her arrival to him as she had asked for 'Mr Blair'. He was the only 'Mr Blair' in the house at the moment. He had kept quiet on his Christian name as he wanted to see the girl for which his brother had fallen. "Mr _Joseph _Blair."

"Oh," Camilla looked shocked. This was not going according to her plan. "Please accept my apologies. I am come to see Mr George Blair. Is he available?"

"No," Joseph replied but said no more.

"When will he be able to see me?" she asked.

"I cannot say," Joseph told her. "He is currently away from home. I do not know when he will be back."

"Is he at his own townhouse?" she asked. She did not like his manner towards her. He was not rude but rather guarded as if he was displeased with her.

"No, he is out of Town," Joseph said. "In the country."

"The country?" Camilla echoed. She was afraid of where this was leading. Mr Blair had not mentioned any visits the country. In fact he had led her to believe he was staying in London for the foreseeable future because of his tutoring position.

"Yes," Joseph said. "He had a little visit." Joseph had been the first one to see George after his meeting with Lord Treswick. After the man had gone George had gone to his room and not left it until a concerned Lady Blair had appealed to Joseph to check on him. He had found George packing his bag ready to flee to their brother near Cambridge. George had been extremely anxious and it had taken Joseph nearly an hour to get the full story of what had occurred. It had been a long time since he had seen George so shaken up. George had left for Oliver's house soon after.

"A visit?" Camilla repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Your friend, Lord Treswick," Joseph informed her coldly.

"He is no friend of mine!" she protested. "Oh! But Mr Blair! Is Ge-Mr Blair all right?"

"What do you think?" Joseph said. He then took pity on her. She did look distraught. He seemed that George was correct when he said that Lady Camilla shared his feelings. "He was much shaken but he has gone to rest in the country. From what I can gather there were threats involved on the part of Lord Treswick."

"Oh, terrible man!" she exclaimed. "He threatened Mr Blair! But why? Mr Blair has nothing to do with my refusal to marry Lord Treswick. There was never going to be a marriage between us. I did not even mention Mr Blair to Lord Treswick." She was mainly thinking aloud at this point and seemed to forget the presence of Joseph. "But this is still all my fault." She finally turned to Joseph. "I am sorry. I am the one to blame. I am the cause of much distress."

"Do not be too hard on yourself, Lady Camilla," Joseph said. True, he did attach some responsibility to her but she was not to realise how far Lord Treswick was willing to go to remove rivals.

"Where is he?" she asked. "I wish to apologise to him personally."

"Lady Camilla, I do not wish to cause offense by saying this but I cannot tell you," he said. "Or rather I do not want to tell you. Please understand that my first instinct is protect my brother."

She swallowed but nodded. "I understand," she said. "But I am not defeated. I am not going to neglect Mr Blair. He means too much to me. I will find him by my own means."

"I suppose that I cannot stop you from doing that," he said. "I hope that you know what you are doing."

"Finding your brother and mending the hurt that I have caused him," she said. She had to find Mr Blair wherever he was. She could not lose him.

"Lady Camilla, I must be rude and ask whether you care for brother," Joseph suddenly said. He did not care what she thought of him for being so forward. He needed to know for George's sake.

"Mr Blair, of course I do," she replied resolutely and in that moment she was sure of it. Her feelings towards him had settled and she was now certain of how much meant to her.

"Good," he said. "Then I wish you success. George needs you."

She curtsied. "I will leave you now, Mr Blair," she said. "I have much to plan." She was going to find George and she was going to do it as soon as possible. "But we will meet again and under much better terms. Good day."

* * *

><p>"You are not going to like this," Lucy said as she disturbed her sister. Camilla had arrived back from the Blair's completely flustered. After ranting about Lord Treswick and his treatment of Mr Blair she had settled into her role as investigator of Mr Blair's whereabouts and had started to note everything she knew about his connexions in the country. Lucy presently found her in the study.<p>

"What is it, Lucy?" Camilla eyed her warily.

"A note from Augusta inviting you, and you alone, to dine with them," Lucy replied.

Camilla banged her forehead in annoyance on the table at which she sat. "Damn!"

"Camilla!" Lucy exclaimed in shocked amusement. This was not behaviour she usually expected from her sister.

Camilla looked at her sister. "And I suppose I will have to go! If the invitation was from Lord Treswick then nobody would object to my refusal but we are still friends with Augusta. It is definitely from Augusta?"

Lucy nodded. "She does not even mention her brother."

"But he will be there," Camilla said, bitterly. "When Mr Blair is so far away."

"Have you had any luck in discovering his location?" Lucy asked.

"I know his brother lives in near Cambridge and that is the natural place he will go," Camilla replied. "However, I do not know exactly where. The other Mr Blair is a clergyman, I know that, but I am unaware of his parish. I also cannot be certain he has gone to his brother. Lord Hayforth also has a home in the country. It is possible Lord Hayforth is out of town and Mr Blair has gone with him to continue tutoring his sons."

"Peregrine should know Lord Hayforth's country residence," Lucy pointed out.

"Yes, that is what I am hoping," Camilla agreed. "However, that does not bring me any closer to discovering the place in which his brother lives. Perhaps I could ask make enquiries around town. I know his name is Oliver. Surely there cannot be that many clergymen called Mr Oliver Blair living in Cambridgeshire."

"Do you think he could have gone to Sir Felix and Lady Calder?" Lucy asked.

"I did wonder," Camilla said. "I will ask Mr Calder whether he has heard anything. Other than that he could be anywhere!"

"I think he wants to be found by you," Lucy said.

"I hope so," Camilla said. "Oh dear, I suppose I must get ready to go dine with Augusta. I know how it is going to end. What an aggravation it is that you cannot join me. I will be in need of your aid."

"I would accompany you if I could," Lucy told her. "Be strong, Camilla, you will manage and as soon as Lord Treswick is dealt with then you can focus on Mr Blair."

"True," Camilla said. "At least I know that Lord Treswick will never get approval from Peregrine. How he intends on marrying me when I refuse and Peregrine refuses I have no idea. I hate to think."

"He is delusional," Lucy said. "His behaviour is very strange. I did not think that anyone could be that stubborn."

"He is used to having his own way," Camilla shrugged. "I doubt that he has experienced many people saying 'no' to him over the years. Unfortunately for me."

"I cannot believe he tried to disagree with Peregrine," Lucy said. "What did he expect to achieve?"

"I have no idea," Camilla sighed. "Well, I will go. However, I am not wearing anything special." She took her sister's arm. "Come with me and help me look unattractive. I will wear all my unflattering items."

* * *

><p>"Camilla, my dear!" Augusta greeted her as she was shown into the study at the Farleigh's London home. "I am glad you could come."<p>

"I could scarcely say 'no'," Camilla replied. "That would be rude."

Augusta smiled at what she thought was a joke but actually could not tell if Camilla was being serious. Camilla was not being particularly warm towards her. Augusta guessed that was because she knew the reason for which she was invited. She did not think that Nicholas was doing the right thing. Yes, she had desperate wanted a match between Nicholas and Camilla but by threatening Mr Blair and taunting Lord Cresthope she now thought that her brother had gone too far. Lord Cresthope was never going to approve of a marriage so there was no need in pursuing it any longer. She thought that she would be much better focusing on another match but Nicholas was now determined to make Camilla accept.

"We will probably be joined by Nicholas later," Augusta added. Camilla did not say anything. She did not trust herself to remain polite when on the subject of Lord Treswick. "I am sorry that Lucy was not also invited but Nicholas would not let me. He just wanted you to come."

"I realised that," Camilla replied. Augusta, it seemed, had changed her mind on the matter of her match with Lord Treswick. At least one of the siblings possessed sense. 'I know what is happening,' she silently communicated to Augusta, who understood her perfectly. The latter knew her friend was not stupid.

"Nicholas is very determined in what he wants," Augusta said.

"I realise that as well," Camilla told her. She was very aware of Lord Treswick's stubbornness, having experienced it many times during the past weeks.

"He is going to…" Augusta trailed off. "I understand if you…" Although neither statement was finished Camilla knew exactly what she meant and acknowledged her with a nod. Augusta was now obviously acting against her wishes rather than driving the match as before. "I went for a walk in St James' Park the other day," she changed the topic.

"Was it pleasant?" Camilla asked, grateful for the change as it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"It was busy," Augusta replied. "I think I will try another park in future. I will perhaps visit one of the pleasure gardens. They seem interesting."

"They can attract unsavoury sorts," Camilla warned her. "I would not like you to be in any danger."

"Thank you," Augusta said. "I will remember that. We visited them as a child but I suppose things change."

"I could perhaps ask Mr and Mrs Calder for a recommendation," Camilla commented. "They are well versed in such things."

"That would be nice," Augusta replied. "We are still adjusting to life in London. It was much quieter in Ireland."

"I do not think you have told me how far you were from Dublin," Camilla said. "I hear it is an interesting place."

"It is but we were a few days travelling distance from Dublin, especially as the roads were bad in many parts. We did not go often," Augusta told her. "I was surprised at how easy the journey was to Treswick House."

"The roads are not bad but they do get much worse," Camilla said. "I do know that the journey to Lady Cresthope's relatives in the north becomes very uncomfortable in parts."

"I have never been very far north," Augusta said. "Nicholas refuses to go and there is nobody that I can visit without him. I rather think I should marry a man from the north just to spite him." She briefly smiled at this but seemed uncertain at voicing such a thing. It further confirmed Camilla's suspicions that Augusta was intimidated by her brother and her overconfident, loud nature was just a front. If asked, Augusta would probably admit that she had seen a different side to her brother whilst they had been in London. At first she was determined to ensnare Camilla and thought that Nicholas was very charming and that nobody could refuse him. However, his recent behaviour was downright cruel at times and she was shocked by it. Matchmaking was no longer fun and quite frankly she did not want to find him a suitable wife if he was going to be so beastly to people. Whereas she had been annoyed at how he caused Camilla to be hostile towards him at Treswick House, she know wanted the other girl to go as far away from her brother as possible. "In fact, I really ought to marry a man from the north."

"I am afraid that I do not know any such men," Camilla smiled in sympathy. "But surely there are many single men to meet in London."

"I would think so," Augusta agreed. "I must put more effort into finding them"

"It is a fierce market," Camilla said. "You will much competition."

"Oh, I think that I could cope with that," Augusta decided. "I believe I am very accomplished. Surely that will do." She gave Camilla a playful look, proving that she was much more tolerable without her brother. "I believe we will be dining soon," she said, looking at the clock. "See!" she said as a servant came into announce that dinner was to be served.

* * *

><p>After the meal was over Augusta and Camilla went back to the sitting room. Augusta was restless and kept looking at the clock. Camilla presumed that she was expecting her brother any time. He had obviously told Augusta that he would join them after they had eaten.<p>

"I know what you are waiting for," Camilla said, deciding to be candid with Augusta. "Lord Treswick will be joining us and that was always the plan."

Augusta looked embarrassed. "It was…" she started.

"I know, it was all arranged by Lord Treswick," Camilla finished for her.

"I am sorry," Augusta said. "I started this with my matchmaking but I did not realise that Nicholas would become so obsessed with you marrying him."

"I know," Camilla said again.

"I thought that once he met with your brother it would all be over," Augusta continued. "If I could deter him then I would but he does not like being rejected. He must be the victor. I have asked him not to propose but he never listens to me."

"I will just say 'no' again," Camilla informed her. "And I can be just as stubborn as he is."

"He will be here any minute," Augusta warned her. She knew he was due back in just five minutes and it was almost certain that he would immediately come to them.

"I am prepared, Augusta," Camilla assured her.

"He is here," Augusta said as she heard the door. It was not long before Lord Treswick appeared.

"Good evening, Lady Camilla," he bowed. "I am glad that you are here. How are you?"

"I was well until you appeared," she said.

"Ah, I see that you are unchanged," he commented. "Well, I suppose I should send my sister away. I doubt that you wish to waste time on pleasantries." Augusta immediately stood. She did not want to stay any longer. She curtsied and fled.

"No," Camilla said as soon as Augusta went.

"No?" Lord Treswick smiled. "I have not even spoken yet."

"I know what you are going to say and the answer is 'no'," Camilla maintained with her head held high. She was not going to show any weakness in front of this man.

"Now, that is a pity," Lord Treswick mock-complained. "You have ruined my little speech. Never mind, I will continue anyway. Lady Camilla, please will you…

"No," she said.

"Do," he carried on.

"No," she repeated.

"Me," he said, still not deterred.

"No," she repeated again.

"The," he was not going to stop.

"No," she still maintained.

"Honour," he continued with a smirk.

"No," she tried again, knowing it was futile.

"Of," he was determined to finish.

"No," she realised how repetitive she sounded.

"Accepting my hand," he said quickly.

"No," she said yet again.

"In marriage?" he finished in triumph.

"No! No! No!" she exclaimed. "Are you being deliberately obtuse? How many times do I need to tell you? No!"

"I will keep asking until you accept," he told her.

"And I will just carry on refusing," she countered. "You are wasting your breath. How do you expect to be successful when my brother even refuses permission?"

"Perhaps I am not convinced of your sincerity?" he replied. "You may be denying your real feelings."

"I think it is more than apparent that I am not," she told him. "I suggest that you just stop. You are not going to persuade either me or my brother."

"Really?" he asked. "I am a resourceful man, my dear Lady Camilla. I did not wish to resort to threats but I may have to now."

"Threats? Like you tried with Mr Blair?" she asked, in incredulity. She did not believe where this discussion was leading.

"Exactly and I do believe they worked," he replied. "No more Mr Blair. Be careful, Camilla. I will find a way to ensure that you will not refuse my proposal again."

"No, you will not," Camilla replied. "My family is well used to scandal. We can weather any storm."

"We shall see," was all he said. "I will find a way." He attempted to kiss her. She slapped him, hard, and for once he was shocked.

"Good night, Lord Treswick," she cried and marched out of the room.

"I will find a way!" he recovered enough to call after her.

On her way towards the front door Camilla passed Augusta. She calmed down enough to stop and squeeze her arm. "I will go now. Thank you for your hospitality."

"There is a carriage waiting," Augusta told her. "I sent for one as soon Nicholas sent me away."

Camilla nodded. "Thank you. I think your brother may be a little disappointed." She curtsied then went to the waiting carriage.

* * *

><p>"And then you hit him?" Lucy exclaimed loudly as her sister told about what happened the previous night. Lucy had been eagerly awaiting her return but Camilla had managed to persuade her to wait until the morning before telling her about Lord Treswick. Camilla quickly shushed her but it did not work. Lady Cresthope and Lady Annabella looked up at Lucy's exclamation.<p>

"Camilla?" Lady Annabella came over. "What can your sister mean?"

"Are you quite well?" Georgiana followed her.

"Of course I am well," Camilla replied.

"Lord Treswick proposed last night!" Lucy said. Camilla glared at her. "What?" she protested. "It is not like you accepted him and we all expected it and also the nature of your answer."

"I will get Peregrine," Georgiana said and disappeared.

"Georgiana!" Camilla complained but let her go. At least it meant she would not have to keep repeated herself.

"He is still determined, I see," Peregrine said as he came into the room with Georgiana. "I thought he might. I did debate stopping you from going but I reckon you were more than capable of looking after yourself."

"She slapped him!" Lucy eagerly put in, earning another glare from her sister.

"I beg your pardon?" Peregrine asked, not sure if he understood correctly.

"He thought it wise to attempt to kiss me so I slapped him," Camilla clarified.

Her mother nodded in satisfaction. As unladylike as Camilla's reaction was, she still felt proud of her daughter.

"Did it work?" Georgiana asked, curiously.

"No!" Camilla sighed. "He is still determined to make me marry him. I just do not understand it! So I intend on avoiding him until he gives up. He cannot say anything untoward in public anyway."

"He would probably try," Peregrine pointed out. "I doubt his mental stability."

"He can try," Camilla said. Lord Treswick could be as trying as he liked. It would make no difference to her and if he attempted anything in a similar vein as the previous night then she would slap him again, twice as hard.

"I wish I had seen it," Lucy commented. "He deserved anything he gets. I detest him."

"You are not the only one," Camilla replied. "I confess I feel rather empowered. It was very satisfying."

"What did he say when you refused him?" Peregrine asked. He needed to know so he could be prepared.

"Something about resorting to threats but I informed him that we are able to withstand any sort of scandal," she replied. Their late father had run the whole gamut of dishonour and humiliation. "He is probably now trying to be creative."

"Well, good luck to him," Lady Annabella said. "He will never match anything your father brought upon us."

"I wonder what he thinks will induce me to marry him," Camilla said aloud. "Some sort of rumour so he can 'save' my reputation? That is unlikely to happen. I would say that he has the bad reputation around town. Nobody is liable to take any notice of him."

"He probably thinks that he can 'ruin' me or something like that," Peregrine told her. "Or threaten to 'ruin' some other family member."

"I would like to see him try," Lucy smiled. "I rather think if I was to be 'ruined' I would have already done it by now."

"Do not joke about such things, Lucy," her mother said. She would prefer it if her daughters were able to maintain their reputation. "He could easily spread nasty rumours."

"But would such gossip be believed?" Camilla asked. "We are well known enough to for most people to know that we are not degenerate or anything like that. He, on the other hand, was in Ireland for years and had already proved to be ungentlemanly. His reputation is poor."

"It probably would not be believed but it is still unpleasant to be the subject," Lady Annabella said. After all, she was no stranger to untrue rumours. Her husband had once taken great delight in starting one about the nature of the relationship between Lady Annabella and Captain Morris. "Still, he has yet to try anything."

"What will you do now?" Georgiana asked.

"I intend to find Mr Blair," Camilla replied. That was the only thing that presently occupied her mind. She did not care about anything else. "That is the most important thing to me."

"Have you decided how to do it yet?" Georgiana asked. She was also worried about George. He had not even written to her or Mr Calder as Georgiana had also asked him whether he had heard anything.

"I think he will either be at his brother's or at Lord Hayforth's house," Camilla replied. "I asked Mr Calder about any other friends and he said that he cannot think of anyone else. He is awaiting correspondence from Sir Felix on the matter, though I am not even sure if Mr Blair would have arrived at Grantholme yet. I doubt it. It is such a distance away. I hope that he has not gone that far."

"I saw Lord Hayforth yesterday in parliament," Peregrine told her. He had not yet come to a decision about Camilla and Mr Blair but he was unwilling to stop Camilla from finding him. He supposed that he might be leaning towards a particular conclusion. However, he just wanted to see how serious Camilla was about searching for George Blair.

"Oh," Camilla said. "That may remove that particular option unless Lord Hayforth has sent his sons out of town along with their tutor. Peregrine?" she pleaded.

"I will see what I can find out," he told her. "Do we know where his brother lives?"

"Somewhere near Cambridge," Camilla replied. "But that is all I know. Mr Calder is again assisting me in that respect. Surely it cannot be hard to find out where a Mr Oliver Blair gives his sermons, especially when his father is known around London. Georgiana, has Mr Blair ever mentioned where his brother lives to you?"

Georgiana shook her head. "No, I only know as much as you."

"So, Camilla dear, when you find out his location I suppose you intend on writing a very persuasive letter," Lady Annabella said. She did not really take Camilla very seriously. She was sure it was only a passing fancy on the part of her daughter.

"Oh no," Georgiana replied. "I fully plan on travelling to see him."

"Really?" Lady Annabella asked. "Alone?"

"No," Lucy put in. "With me! I will help her."

"And Frank," Camilla said. She had spoken to Lucy already about it and her sister was very eager to assist her. "But I do need to ask him first."

"I am sure that he will be willing," Peregrine assured her. This sort of quest always appealed to their cousin.

"So, you have no objection to my searching for Mr Blair out of London?" Camilla asked. She thought that it was going to be much harder to persuade her brother to let her ago.

"If you have Frank with you for protection then my mind is at ease in that respect," Peregrine told her. "If you are so serious about finding Mr Blair then I do not want to stand in your way."

"Oh," Camilla did not know what to say. This was almost a sort of approval from her brother. Perhaps he would then support a marriage between her and Mr Blair.

Lady Annabella did not say anything but decided that she needed to speak to her son in private later. There was perhaps more to this thing with Mr Blair than she first thought. It was an interesting prospect. She would never have thought of such a match for her daughter. It might just work.

"I hope you are successful, Camilla," Georgiana said. "Mr Blair must have been much shaken otherwise I do not think he would have left town so suddenly without a word to any of his friends."

"Have you spoken to Mr Joseph Blair again?" Peregrine asked.

"No," Camilla replied. "I doubt he will tell me anything. I rather think he does not approve of my being close to his brother. I hope his other brother is a little more amiable towards me."

"I will make sure that he is," Lucy told her. "I will give him an extremely agreeable account of your good character."

"Do you think then that he is with his brother?" Georgiana asked.

"I think so," Camilla said. "I just do not know where he lives. Peregrine, may I ask you to see whether Lord Hayforth, or rather his sons, are in town? It would be helpful."

"I will see what I can do," Peregrine said.

"All I need to do now is find out where his brother lives," Camilla said. "And whether there are any other places that he could be. I hope not. I do not want to have to search the whole of the kingdom to find him." A servant came in with a message for her. She read it and sighed.

"Is that from Lord Treswick?" Lucy asked.

"Of course it is," Camilla replied. "I think everyone can guess what it says. Under some circumstances I would find it amusing but this is just annoying. Does he really think he can pester me into marriage? Odious man!" She screwed up the piece of paper and threw it into the fireplace.

"It is a pity that it is currently unlit," Georgiana remarked as they watched her.

"Indeed," Camilla smiled. "It did rather spoil the effect I wanted to achieve. I was hoping to see his words burn. Come on, Lucy. I think we ought to pack."

"Why, when are we going?" Lucy asked.

Camilla shrugged. "As soon I hear from Mr Calder? I do not know actually. I need to speak with Frank first. Would it be improper of us to travel by horse rather than by carriage?"

"I will think about it," Peregrine told her as their mother looked horrified. Lucy, on the other hand, perked up at this. It all sounded rather dashing.

"I just think it will be faster," Camilla said. "It will take absolutely days otherwise, especially if we are unsure of where we need to go." She only had a vague idea and it involved going in a somewhat northerly direction from London. She hoped that Frank was more directionally-proficient than she was otherwise they would soon encounter difficulties.

"Oh!" Lucy looked excited. "This all sounds very thrilling. What an adventure it will be!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Camilla walked into the study to find Frank intently studying a map.

"It is roughly 60 miles to Cambridge depending on the route," he told her. "On horseback I think we should aim to reach halfway by this evening but that depends on how well the horses travel." It also depended how well his cousins managed to ride but he did not like to mention that. He decided not to voice his concerns about travelling with women riders. It might just lead to a painful result. "Obviously it also depends where his brother lives. I presume you are still aiming for Cambridge?"

"Until we hear otherwise," Camilla replied. "Do you think that we will find an inn at which to stay?"

"I should think so," Frank replied. "Considering how busy the route is between London and Cambridge. What other places do you have on your list?"

"Possibly Lord Hayforth's country home," Camilla replied. "Peregrine will be back soon with the answer as to his current location."

"Right, we will take the main road to Cambridge," Frank decided. "Apart from that we just hope that Mr Blair's brother is somewhere that is easily accessible."

Peregrine came in. "Lord Hayforth and his sons are still in London," he told them. "I actually spoke to him but he is also unsure about where Mr Blair has gone. Lord Hayforth was told that he was 'staying with relatives'."

"That is probably his brother," Camilla decided. "Anything else?"

"There is a reply from Mr Calder," Peregrine told her as he handed her a message.

She took it and read it. "His brother is rector of a place called Upper Cawnton," she said with satisfaction. "Frank?"

"Upper Cawnton, Upper Cawnton," Frank muttered as he searched on the map. "Found it! It is about 8 miles south of Cambridge and is not a difficult detour."

"We will aim for Upper Cawnton then," Camilla said.

"I have given instructions to prepare your horses," Peregrine said.

"I have my own," Frank said. "It is a damn good one at that."

"I know," Peregrine replied. "Your good horse is currently well cared for in my stables."

"Of course," Frank smiled, somewhat guiltily. He did rather take advantage of his cousin's generous nature. "And I thank you."

"Are you ready?" Peregrine asked Camilla.

"I think so," she replied. "I left Lucy fretting about what to take but I think Georgiana was dealing with her. I think travelling on horseback excited her until she realised it limited what she was able to pack."

"What exactly does she need apart from a change in clothes and a few items from her toilette?" Peregrine wondered. "Is she expecting to find a thriving social life?"

"Probably," Camilla said. "I did not pursue it any further. I decided to let Georgiana talk sense to her."

"She will have a shock then," Frank said. "It will be a travelling inn and nothing fancy. She certainly should not expect anywhere where it is necessary to dress for dinner. Come on, Camilla, we need to go as soon as we can."

Camilla nodded. "I will hurry Lucy along."

* * *

><p>"I think I need to stop again," Lucy declared. She made preparations to bring her horse to a halt.<p>

"No!" Frank exclaimed, in annoyance.

"You are cruel!" she complained. "Why can we not stop?"

"We have already stopped four times in the last half hour," he replied. "Thus meaning that we have made minimal progress. What reason could you possibly have for stopping yet again?"

"My dress is scrunched under me and I do not want it to be creased beyond recovery," she replied.

"That is all?" Frank said. "A creased dress is no excuse for yet another disruption. Just as long as you are not exposing yourself then I do not care." She pouted but he took no notice. She had been tiresome ever since they had left the outskirts of London and Lucy had realised that it was not quite the adventure she had anticipated.

"Do you want me to look unkempt?" she demanded.

"Be quiet, Lucy," Camilla put in. She was tired of listening to Lucy and her whining. "We will all look unkempt so you will have company."

"This is not fun!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It is not supposed to be fun, Lucy," Frank pointed out. "It is a journey we are undertaking to get from one place to another, not a holiday. Nobody forced you to come"

"I came to support Camilla," she said. She looked at the sky. "It is going to rain again."

"Highly likely," Frank sighed.

"My bonnet will become sodden," she sulked. "Again!"

"Then take it off," Frank replied.

"That would be indecent in public," she said, "And I cannot be bonnet-less in a downpour. Do you want me to catch my death?"

"Stop whinging, Lucy!" Camilla cried. "Please! You can borrow my cloak, if you wish."

"No, you might need it," Lucy replied. "And you cannot be ill when you see Mr Blair again. Do we have much more travelling, Frank?"

"We are aiming for an inn just beyond the halfway point to Upper Cawnton," Frank replied. "How long it takes depends on how much more complaining you intend to do. Less chatting, more haste."

* * *

><p>"This? You expect me to say here?" Lucy questioned Frank with utter disbelief. She was currently staring at their accommodation for the night. It was a typical travellers' tavern and not the hotel that she expected. It all looked rather unsavoury to her.<p>

"I told you that we were finding an inn," Frank replied. "And here we are!" He was tired after a day's riding and in no mood to deal with Lucy's complaints.

"Are you sure it is quite safe?" she asked.

"Oh, Lucy, please," Camilla sighed. She was not overly taken with the appearance of the inn either but she was beyond caring at that particular moment in time. "I am tired and I think even a barn would be welcome."

"Fine," Lucy said. "But you are not to leave us alone, Frank, I do not even object to sharing a room with you. It is better than being left alone with whoever might be lurking."

"I will protect you, I promise," he sighed. "Come on."

"At least the food is edible," Lucy commented. Frank had sorted them out with a meal and a room so she was starting to feel a little happier. "It is very welcome."

"Good," Frank said. "Please leave some for us."

"I am!" she protested. She looked at the table then shrugged. "You both had some of the bread anyway."

"Not as much as you," Camilla pointed out.

"I am hungry!" she complained. "And I have had a difficult journey."

"Yes, Lucy, the same journey that we were on," Frank reminded her. "But, truthfully, was it that bad?"

"Not really," Camilla told him. She did find it difficult at first as it was the first time she had undertaken a long journey by horseback but it did become easier. "I am sore."

"That is to be expected," Frank said.

"I was happy and it was all so very thrilling," Lucy put in. "Until that dreadful downpour," she added, darkly. "I am very displeased with the weather. My bonnet is quite ruined." Camilla and Frank sighed at this last comment; it had been a frequent complaint.

"It is no worse than mine," Camilla said. "And it is your own fault. I told you to wear an old one."

"That would be unfashionable. Will we be travelling this much tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, we are more than halfway to Upper Cawnton," Frank replied.

"Good!" Lucy said in satisfaction. The novelty of riding was long gone. "I do believe I could start to hate horses."

"I am sure they would feel the same way as you," Frank teased.

"Where are we sleeping?" Camilla asked.

"They have given us a room upstairs," he replied. "There is a large enough bed for you both to share and the promise of a comfortable mattress on the floor for me."

"Thank you, Frank," Lucy said. "It is very kind of you to look after us in this manner."

"It is no hardship, Lucy," he told her and he was being truthful. He did not want to leave his cousins alone. He had promised Peregrine that he would protect them and he was a man of his word.

"I hope that Mr Blair is staying with his brother," Camilla said. "It would much easier if that was the case. Or, if he is not, then I hope his brother in Upper Cawnton is freer with information than his brother back in London."

"I believe that Mr Blair wants to be easily found and that he will be waiting for you in Upper Cawnton," Lucy declared. "It is Lord Treswick that he is hiding from. He is not avoiding you."

"I hope that you are right," Camilla said. "I am longing to see him again. I have missed Mr Blair."

"I know," Lucy replied. She looked upon her sister's pining with satisfaction. This was not because she wanted her sister to suffer but rather because she was happy to see evidence that she was truly in love. The only thing she wanted was for Camilla to marry for love and this certainly was a step in the right direction. "And I think that he will be overjoyed to see you."

"He will be speechless," Frank said then regretted it as Camilla hit him.

"That was not very pleasant, Frank," she complained.

"I am sorry, Camilla," he said. "I am used to teasing acquaintances."

"Well, he is very conscious of his problems so do not joke about it," Camilla said. "Please, Frank, do not make any comments such as that when you are in his presence. I want him to find my family amiable."

"Fine," Frank smiled. "I promise that I will be on my best behaviour when I am with Mr Blair."

"Good," Camilla looked satisfied. "Do you think Peregrine will give his approval?"

"I do not know," Frank replied. "I think he will. He wants you to be happy."

"I am hopeful," Camilla said. "But I will not pester him for an answer."

"You have Georgiana on your side," Frank said. "And I am as well. I also presume my father would support such a match. I do not know about your mother."

"I have not spoken to her about Mr Blair," Camilla said. "I am rather hoping that she will have time to adjust without me bothering her. I think she will eventually approve. I believe that she would prefer it if I married an amiable but poor man rather than a cruel but rich man." She was relying on their mother taking heed of her own unhappy marriage.

"She will," Lucy said. "And I cannot see anybody disapproving of Mr Blair."

"His father will be very pleased," Frank remarked. He knew Sir Christopher Blair only by sight but it was still enough to come to the conclusion that he was highly unpleasant.

"What is he like?" Camilla asked, curiously. She only had George's account of his father.

"Loud, overbearing, obnoxious," Frank said. "Thankfully, Mr Blair is nothing at all like his father. Mr Joseph Blair is a highly agreeable man. I know him well enough. It is only the father that is disagreeable."

"He must be an abominable man if he treats Mr Blair so cruelly," Lucy declared.

"I will be glad to see him again," Camilla sighed. "Shall we retire now? I am unbelievably tired."

"I did not think it was possible to feel this tired," Lucy stated.

"Come on then," Frank helped his cousins up. They walked towards the stairs and ascended them. "It is the third room."

"Here!" Lucy found it. She opened the door. "Well, I hope that you do not wriggle about," she said to Camilla upon seeing the rather narrow-looking bed. "It must be designed for two very small people."

"I seem to remember that you are the one that fidgets," Camilla reminded her. "And I hope that you will not steal all the covers."

"At least you have a bed," Frank said as he surveyed the thin mattress on the floor. "Swap?" he tried, it did not look very comfortable and there was not much space on the floor even without the mattress.

"No," Lucy said as she sat on the bed. "I think it may turn out to be not as intolerable as it appears."

Frank sat on his mattress. At least he had a decent collection of blankets. "Well, please do not step on me," Frank said. He stretched out. "Up early then, ladies!"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed. "You will have to drag me out of bed!"

* * *

><p>"Well," Frank said as they stopped at a crossroads. "According to yonder sign Upper Cawnton is up that road."<p>

"Oh," Camilla hesitated. "What if he does not wish to see me? What if he never wants to see me again?"

"Then you will have to deal with it as best as you can," Frank replied. "But you will never know if you dither here."

"Go on, Camilla," Lucy added. She wanted there to be a wonderful reunion.

"Do not go anywhere," she said. "Stay near me."

"Of course," Frank replied. "Come on. We will probably have to ask where he lives. _Courage, ma cousine_!"

"Well," Camilla said. "I suppose we cannot delay it any longer. After all, we have travelled a long way."

Frank nodded and without giving her a chance to change her mind he urged his horse forward.

"It is very pretty," Lucy commented as she looked around. Upper Cawnton was very rural. "I would like to live around here. I like the sweet little farms."

"It is not that much different to the scene around Cresthope Abbey," Camilla said. "There are plenty of farms there."

"I have seen those farms all my life," Lucy replied. "These are completely new to me."

"Excuse me!" Frank stopped a man walking along the road. "Please can you tell me where Mr Blair, the rector, lives?"

"The rectory," the man replied, with a smile.

"Naturally," Frank said. "But where is the rectory?"

"Next to the church," was the man's next helpful answer. "It is a big house, probably the biggest in the village," he added, deciding to no longer be difficult.

"Thank you," Frank said.

"Does he currently have guests?" Lucy quickly asked.

"Lucy!" Camilla hissed

"I think I have seen his brother around," the man replied.

Lucy gripped Camilla arm as he said this. Camilla tried not to react.

"Thank you," Frank said again, "And good day." He doffed his hat and they set off in search of the rectory. "Lucy…" he began.

"If you want to know something then I think that you ought to ask," she said before he could continue. "Anyway, it worked. We now know that Mr Blair is a guest of the other Mr Blair."

"I am glad that he is here," Camilla said. "But nervous. That house there must be the rectory." They stopped in front of the house to which she pointed. Once they had dismounted Frank tied the horses' reins to a post. "Frank, can you go first?"

"Of course," he replied. They walked up the path; Lucy half-dragging Camilla. He rapped on the door. A servant opened it. "Good day. My name is Morris. Is Mr Blair available?"

The servant nodded. "Wait here. I will get him." Frank nodded and they waited.

"Sir," the servant entered the study. A man looked up towards the door. "There is a man asking to see you. He says his name is Morris."

The other person in the room visibly jumped at the name spoken by the servant. It was George. "M-Morris?"

"Do not panic, George," Mr Blair said, placing a hand on his brother's arm. He was aware of the significance of a man named Morris.

"Is h-he alone?" George asked.

"He is accompanied by two ladies but I did not catch their names," the servant replied.

"Tell them to…" Mr Blair said but George was up and away before he could finish.

He ran to the door then stopped. It was Camilla. His hopes were answered. She appeared to care for him enough to search for him. She caught sight of him and smiled.

"Mr Blair," she said, resisting the temptation to joyfully embrace him.

"L-Lady Camilla," he said, bowing. "Lady Lucia, Mr Morris."

"I hoped that you would be here!" she exclaimed. "I did not want to rest until I had found you!"

Mr Oliver Blair appeared. "Please come in," he said to them. George was obviously unbothered at their appearance so at least he did not have to try and get rid of them. "I am Mr Oliver Blair, George's brother." He showed them into a room.

"Mr Frank Morris," Frank bowed. "These are my cousins Lady Camilla and Lady Lucia." They curtsied though Camilla was mainly focused on George.

"You c-came," George said as they sat.

"Yes," she replied, softly. "I needed to see you."

"I s-suppose my b-brother in London t-told you what happened," he said.

"Yes, he told me about Lord Treswick's visit," Camilla said. For once Lucy remained silent even though she wanted make it known how dreadful she found the behaviour of Lord Treswick. "I am sorry. I did not think that he would actually approach you. I did not even mention you to him."

"I-I know," George said. "I d-do not blame you at all." It was true. It was not Camilla's fault that Lord Treswick believed him to be a rival that must be eliminated. He was well aware of Camilla's dislike of the man. "Lord T-Treswick is unhinged."

"That is one way of describing him, Mr Blair," Frank said with a smile. "We are desperately hoping that he will finally take the hint and cease pestering us."

"Is there a reason?" the older Mr Blair asked. He was only knew half the tale, having only heard George's side.

"I really do not know," Camilla replied. "We knew him as a child and for some reason he has now decided that I am the wife for him. Until recently our last contact was years ago. I had quite forgotten about him until now."

"We tried to avoid him but it was impossible," Lucy put in. "I do not like him at all."

"So, Lady Camilla, you came in search of my brother," Mr Blair said.

"As soon as I could," she replied. "I did not even know where he was but my first instinct was correct so I am here." George looked pleased as she said this.

"Well, then, I suppose you ought to stay with us," Mr Blair said. "Luckily my wife enjoys having guests."

"We will find an inn," Frank said, hurriedly, not wanting to be a rude inconvenience.

"Not at all," Mr Blair said. "I would not feel comfortable turning you away, especially as you are George's friends. Stay! Stay! I will arrange a meal. You must be hungry after your journey." He was satisfied that George was happy with their presence so was determined to be hospitable.

"Thank you," Frank said.

"I will show you to your rooms," he said. "I hope my choice will be to my wife's approval. Do not be surprised if she changes my arrangements."

They stood and he hurried them out, beckoning George to follow them.

* * *

><p>Later that evening George and Camilla managed to sit alone in the garden. They were not entirely alone as they had been allowed to go outside as long as they sat near an open window so the others could be assured that nothing untoward happened. It was a beautiful night and George was presently enjoying watching Camilla relax in the evening sun. She was likewise pleased she was now sat with him once again.<p>

"I could not rest until I found you," she said as they watched a pair of birds in a nearby tree. "As soon as your brother told me you had left London I was determined to see you again."

"I-I had to g-go," he told her. "I-It hurt to l-leave without t-telling you but I was s-scared," he admitted. "It was w-weak of me, I know, b-but…" he trailed off.

"No," she said. "I would never think of you as weak. It seems Lord Treswick is a cruel man. At first I just thought that he was annoying but it appears he has the potential for brutality."

"I wanted t-to return," he said. "As s-soon as I arrived I wanted to r-return but Oliver would not l-let me. He d-demanded that I rested."

"It is probably best that you stayed here," she said. "I think Lord Treswick will be even more vengeful. He proposed and I naturally refused him."

"He p-proposed," George echoed. He dreaded something like happening but from Camilla's expression and mere presence he realised that the man was not successful in his endeavours.

"Yes, he is very determined. Even a slap has not deterred him," she smiled. "I will dispose of him somehow."

"What does your b-brother say?" George asked.

"Peregrine cannot stand the man," she told him. "He had a meeting with him that ended with Lord Treswick blatantly disregarding his wishes. I fully expected Peregrine to throw him from the house. Lucy is also plotting various different ways of dealing with Lord Treswick. She can be quite creative at times."

He smiled. "You must let m-me explain why I l-left."

"There is no need," she assured him. "I understand."

"N-No, I-I need to say," he carried on. "I-I thought I was able t-to s-stand up t-to him but I c-could not."

"It does not matter," she tried to calm him as he was beginning to fret.

"H-He s-started to c-cast aspersions on my nature as a g-gentleman and I p-pride myself on…" George paid no heed. He had an overwhelming urge to tell her.

"Mr Blair, please," she tried to stop him. She did truly understand why he left London and did not need a long explanation. She just wanted to be with him.

"Then he threatened to r-ruin my f-family's c-careers, especially that of m-my father," he was unable to stop. "You see, I could not b-bear to be the t-target of my f-father's wrath. I am a c-coward a-and I-" Her verbal attempts having no affect, Camilla tried the only other thing she could think of in order to make him stop talking. She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. It certainly worked as George looked at her dumbstruck.

"I do not need your explanations," she said, softly, talking hold of his hands.

"I-I…" he swallowed, speechless again but for once not due to anxiety.

"Well," she said. "Was my action unwarranted?" She smiled at him. He looked confused but pleased and she was glad now that she acted so impulsively. He shook his head. "You are allowed to speak, you know," she teased, knowing it would help to calm him.

"S-So you c-can s-silence me again in that m-manner?" he asked.

"If you want," she gave him a playful glance. "It does seem to be rather effective."

"I h-have no objections," he said. "P-Perhaps I w-will try something similar in f-future."

"I certainly would not complain," she said.

"Really?" he asked, he needed to be sure that he had understood her correctly.

"Really," she replied. "I would welcome it." She still had hold of his hands. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. "Am I right to feel that way?"

He was silent for a moment. It was hard for him to find words at the best of times. "Y-You m-make me…I-I feel d-different when I am w-with you."

"Different in a good way?" she asked.

"D-Different in the b-best way p-possible," he told her. "I am h-happy with you."

She smiled as he confirmed that he shared her feelings. "Mr Blair, I…"

"G-George," he said, he did not want to remain as 'Mr Blair' to her. He wanted to hear her say his name.

"George," she smiled. "I am also delightfully happy when I am with you. Every time I visited the Calders or went to an assembly I hoped that you would be there as well."

"I h-have b-been very sociable recently f-for the same reason," he said. He had attended more assemblies since reacquainting himself with Camilla than he had done in his whole life. "I longed t-to see you again every time w-we p-parted."

"I am so glad that you feel the same way as I do," she told him. "I thought that you would not because I am quite silly at times." After all, he was intelligent and serious whereas she had always been slightly silly.

"You are not s-silly and I w-was not c-confident about m-my interest in you," he said. "N-Nobody wants a t-tongue-tied fool." Camilla was beautiful and aristocratic so therefore well exceeded him.

"I do," she said, softly. "And, anyway, you not a fool. You are wonderful." He was; she could not understand how anyone could think him to be a fool or anything like that. True, it was sometimes difficult to listen to him but it was worth any effort. He was quite possibly the best man that she had ever met.

"You k-keep saying that," he said. He found it very hard to believe. He was not usually known for being 'wonderful'; 'awkward', yes or 'withdrawn' but nobody had ever described him as 'wonderful'.

"It is the truth," she assured him. "I have just spent absolutely hours on horseback so I rather think that should be proof enough for you," she said lightly.

He smiled. "It is. W-What do we do now?"

"Peregrine knows about my feelings for you," she said. "He is thinking about it but I am hopeful that his response will be positive. He did not object to my searching for you."

"Your b-brother knows," George did look slightly panicked at that. As much as he was relieved that he no longer had to broach the subject with Lord Cresthope he did worry that her brother would now disapprove of him. She nodded, trying to convey to him that he need not be concerned. "Was he unhappy?"

"He was surprised by definitely not angry," she reassured him. "He likes you, George, and I think that will be enough for Peregrine. He knows that you are a good man."

"I think I ought to b-become your official s-suitor," he said. "Is that how it works?"

She laughed. "It works for me. I do need to tell you something." There was something in her past of which she needed to inform him. The person in question was not that important as it was over years ago but she wanted to tell him rather than someone else. He looked confused. "I have been engaged in the past." He looked ready to say something so she quickly continued. "It was mainly to be a marriage of convenience. He charmed me and it was thought that marriage was the next step. However, he was a coward and was afraid to marry into a family such as mine in case he was contaminated. He called off the engagement after only a few days."

"D-Did you love him?" George said after a moment's thought. Her confession did not bother him as much as he imagined something like that would.

"No," she replied. "My feelings for him were nothing like my feelings for you. I now know for certain that I did not love him, nor was I ever likely to."

"Oh," George said. He then smiled reassuringly at her. "C-Considering I was once a s-suitor of Lady C-Cresthope then I c-cannot say anything. Our p-present f-feelings are our t-true emotions."

"Yes," she smiled, grateful that he was not bothered about her admission.

"What about Lord T-Treswick?" he asked. He was happy that they had established their feelings for each other but Lord Treswick was still a potential problem. "W-What happens if he carries out h-his threats again m-my father, J-Joseph and even m-my b-brother-in-law?"

Camilla squeezed his hand. "Peregrine has associates in Parliament; he can help your father's career if need be. I have a brother in the navy; we can introduce him to your brother-in-law. As for your brother Joseph then again we can help. Frank is supposed to be training to be a lawyer though it is often hard to find evidence that he is doing so. However, he will have connexions. Anything that Lord Treswick attempts my family can counteract. Do not worry, George. We can deal with Lord Treswick. He is all nonsense."

"I do h-hope that you are r-right," George sighed. He dreaded meeting with Lord Treswick again but had this feeling that it would be necessary. "Shall we g-go inside?"

She nodded. He stood then helped her up and they walked into the house.

"George, my boy," Oliver greeted him. "You are popular today! There is an express for you." he handed him a note. George read it and paled.

"What is it?" Camilla asked, she was not prepared for his reaction.

"It is f-from L-Lord T-Treswick," he said. "W-We are to expect h-him h-here t-tomorrow." His shoulders sank.

"But how?" Lucy exclaimed.

"H-He does not say," George replied.

"We are here for you," Frank said.

"Thank you," George said. "I c-cannot b-believe this."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Camilla found George pacing near the front window. She supposed that he had not slept much the previous night; she certainly had not knowing that Lord Treswick was on his way.

"George?" she approached him.

"C-Camilla," he stopped his pacing. "W-What do I d-do?" All night he had tried to think of what he would do when Lord Treswick appeared. He needed to build up his courage.

"Stay calm because you have my support should you need it," she told him. "Think of what will happen once Lord Treswick is dealt with and my brother gives his approval. Focus on that, George, and remember that I am at your side."

"I am g-glad," he said. "Otherwise I w-would probably be a c-coward."

"Never, George," she told him.

"I w-was the last time I f-faced him," he reminded her. He was still ashamed that he was unable to stand up to Lord Treswick that day at his house in London.

"No, you were just overwhelmed," she said. "Now you can prepare for his arrival. Do not let him intimidate you. He is your inferior in everything but status. You are his better in everything that is important to me."

"B-But he is s-still f-forceful," he sighed. "H-He knows how to intimidate m-me."

"Only if you let him," she said. "I know that it is easier said than done but I know that you can do it. You are stronger than you realise. How much do you want me?" She did not care about sounding immodest if it helped George.

"An im-immeasurable amount," he replied, managing a smile.

"Then bear that in mind," she shrugged. "Along with the fact that I absolutely need you. You can do it, George, you can tell him to leave us alone."

* * *

><p>"Where did you come from?" Lucy demanded. Lord Treswick and Lady Augusta arrived as promised although it was evening before they actually appeared. George's brother had politely shown them into the house. There was no immediate reaction as even the Farleighs were mindful of Mr Oliver Blair's position in the village. It would not do for the rector to be seen with argumentative guests. However, now they were seated Lucy could not hold back any longer. "You are not supposed to be here."<p>

"I am come for your sister," Lord Treswick replied, with a smirk. "We have unfinished business."

"I beg to differ," she replied. Lucy was annoyed. She never wanted to see Lord Treswick again after the way he treated her sister yet here he was and in a stranger's home. "How did you find us?"

"I used my brain," he replied. "It was not hard to find out where Mr Blair's brother lived. I asked at a few inns along the way and they recognised my description of you so I knew that I was on the right track. Did you really think I would let you go chasing after another man?"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Camilla laughed in disbelief. "I have made it quite clear that your approaches are most unwelcome."

"Just go away!" Lucy cried. "You are not wanted here. In fact, you are not wanted anywhere near my family. You cannot even claim friendship with Lord Cresthope. Just leave!"

"You are just as irritating as your sister," Lord Treswick remarked, glowering at her. Lucy refused to be intimidated.

"We should go," Lady Augusta said suddenly. She did not want to be here. Lord Treswick's plan to seek out Camilla and Mr Blair had been met with utter disbelief and dismay on her part. It was about time her brother gave up the idea of marrying Camilla. It was only causing them embarrassment.

"Be quiet, Augusta," he dismissed his sister with a wave of his hand. "It has nothing to do with you."

"I s-suggest that you l-leave," George managed. He was remembering Camilla's words of earlier and maintaining his composure.

"Do you now?" Lord Treswick said. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Lady Camilla r-requires your absence and I am d-determined t-to ensure her desires are met," George replied. There was hesitation but he was resolute and unusually calm. "You are also in my b-brother's house."

"Please, Nicholas," Augusta tried again. "You will not be successful. You are never going to persuade Camilla. Accept that you are not successful on this occasion."

"No," Lord Treswick said. "I refuse to be rejected. I am not going to be declined by a mere woman."

"That is the point!" Augusta exclaimed. "It is not just Camilla! Her entire family disapproves of a match. There is no chance of success anymore."

"Augusta, just shut up!" he said in annoyance.

"Please do not speak to a lady in that way," Frank said. He knew that he was interfering but he did not care. He had taken an instant dislike to this man and he refused to see him speak to his sister in that way. Especially she was the only one out of the two siblings talking any sense.

"Who are you?" Lord Treswick asked, forgetting that they had been introduced once at an assembly.

"Frank Morris," he said. "Lady Camilla's cousin."

"Interesting but this is still none of your business," Lord Treswick told him. He would prefer it if he could speak with Camilla without all her followers. It was becoming very annoying having to deal with everyone in the room.

"Then what is your business?" Camilla asked. "I should think that by now you should be well aware of my reluctance to do anywhere with you so you cannot be here to bring me back to London."

"Perhaps I am here because Mr Blair seems to have forgotten our little talk the other day," Lord Treswick said. "Perhaps I am here to remind him of my demand to cease his attentions towards Lady Camilla."

"I-I do not react t-to demands," George told him. He was tired of being patronised by this man. Lord Treswick was never a serious match for Camilla so he was certain that he had never been in his way. He was never a rival. "Especially f-from a man b-behaving in such an ungentlemanly f-fashion. Lady C-Camilla has made her f-feelings clear. You are d-defeated. P-Please accept that."

"Leave me alone," Camilla joined in. "You are not wanted."

"I want to speak with you," Lord Treswick said.

"Well, I do not wish to speak with you," she replied. She had spoken with this man enough times now and she would only be repeating herself because he just would not listen.

"Please, just another discussion," he said. "And I will perhaps then leave you alone."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, anything to put an end to this farce. "Mr Blair, do you have a room free?"

"My library," Mr Blair replied. "Will you be safe with him?"

"Of course," she replied. She stood up. "Lord Treswick?"

He nodded with satisfaction and followed her out of the room.

"I knew that you would yield to me," Lord Treswick said as they walked into Mr Blair's library.

"I can assure you that I am not 'yielding' to you," she said. "I simply want to speak with you alone in the hope that you will finally realise what I am saying. I do not want to marry you. I do not want anything to do with you."

"I know," he said to her surprise. "However, you have no opinion in the matter so I do not care whether you actually want to or not."

"_I_ have no opinion in the matter?" she cried. "I rather think I hold the main opinion in the matter."

"You are a woman so you have n-" he began but she cut him off.

"Do not even dare say I have no opinion just because I am a woman!" she exclaimed. "I cannot believe you really think that to be so!"

"Oh, in the matter of bows and bonnets I agree that you do have the right to a preference," he shrugged, enjoying annoying her. "But in this matter? Ha!"

"Oh!" she cried. "I cannot stand this any longer! Why are you being like this?"

"Because you said 'no' to me!" he replied. "I will have my own way. I do not care about the nature of the matter in hand. I just refused to be rejected."

"That is why?" she said. She could not believe this. It was not as if he even liked her. He was more bothered about the fact he was declined. His behaviour might have been tolerable if it was because he felt passion towards her. "You do not feel anything for me?"

"Ha! I find you highly disagreeable, Lady Camilla," he told her harshly. "Perhaps at the beginning I found you charming but that soon went when I realised that you were a complete shrew."

"Really?" she exclaimed. "Then why do you continue in this silly charade if I am so disagreeable. Why are we having endless conversations about the same matter?"

"I am not going to admit defeat," he told her.

"I rather wish that you would," she countered. "This is beyond all tedium now."

"What do I need to do for you to accept?" he tried again. "I can promise you that once you are my wife I will leave you alone. All that you will need to do is provide an heir and occasionally act like a loving wife in public."

"I see," she said. "So rather than being with somebody that I love and be loved in return I can instead enter into pointless pretence with a man I hate. Are you entirely obtuse?"

"You will be provided with endless pocket money," he shrugged again. She found that particular motion was becoming extremely irritating. "You can lead your own life and you will be mistress of properties in England and Ireland. How can you object?"

"Quite easily," she informed him. "As I have frequently shown you. I do not want that as my life. Move on, Lord Treswick. You are wasting your time with me."

"I will even allow you to see Mr Blair," he suddenly said. He was not thinking straight any more. The only thought that filled his mind was that of how he would be forever tainted by a refused proposal, especially by one of the Cresthope sisters. He remembered what Augusta told him. What if he could not land a prestigious wife? He needed to attain a high status in society.

She looked at him in disgust. "I am even less likely to marry you after hearing that. What sort of woman do you think I am?"

"I did not mean it," he hastened to say.

"Yes you did!" she exclaimed. "I suggest you cease speaking lest you cause yourself further embarrassment."

"You are causing me embarrassment!" he told her. "You reject me in front of all society."

"That is all your own doing," she said. "I made my feelings very clear at the beginning. It was your own fault that you continued to pursue me. Good day, Lord Treswick."

She tried to talk to the door but he grabbed her arm. "Stay here! I am not finished with you."

She shook him off with a glare. "Excuse me?" She carried on towards the door, unwilling to continue any further. He followed her. "You, sir, are contemptible!" she cried as she walked to join the others.

"And you will rue your rejection of me," he replied as he came behind her. "As a member of a family such as yours you should be grateful that a man of standing is even considering marrying you. You are not exactly untainted. Remember your previous engagement! I have heard all about it. You are damaged goods."

Camilla looked shocked at his words. Unfortunately for Lord Treswick she had just opened the door to the room in which the others were waiting for her. They heard every word. They also looked shocked.

"Nicholas!" Augusta exclaimed. She had told him about Camilla's previous engagement in full confidence.

George stood. "Lord T-Treswick, I d-demand that you t-take back those words," he stated purposefully.

"Or what?" Lord Treswick said.

"Or I-I w-will have t-to avenge her honour," George replied.

Lord Treswick looked at him with disbelief. "Pardon?"

Frank placed his head in his hands and groaned. He had an awful feeling about what was coming next.

"And ch-challenge you t-to a d-duel," George finished.

"George!" his brother exclaimed as Lucy's eyes widened. Camilla clasped a hand to her mouth in alarm. She certainly did not expect this. The only person that currently did not look completely stunned was George but that was only because his brain had not yet caught up with his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Lord Treswick asked.

"Y-You offended her," George replied. "S-So I must r-remedy that offence."

"Very well then," Lord Treswick said. He had no objections to a duel. Sure, it was not legal by any stretch of the imagination but it was common enough and he was not afraid of George Blair. The other man would be easy to defeat. He doubted that Mr Blair knew one end of a pistol from the other. "Dawn, tomorrow. I will find us a set of pistols."

The implications of his words were starting to permeate George's mind but he realised that he could not withdraw now. "Y-Yes."

"You are just as silly as she is," Lord Treswick said. "Come on, Augusta, we are done here." He bowed to Mr Oliver Blair but did not wait to be shown out.

Once he was gone all eyes looked to George.

"George," his brother said again. "Did you just…?" he trailed off, scarcely believing this new state of affairs.

George did not say anything. Indeed, he was once again speechless. He could not believe that he had just challenged Lord Treswick to a duel. "Excuse m-me!" he said then fled from the room. Oliver put a hand up to stop Camilla from following him.

"I will be his second," Frank said as a way to break the silence. "I will not allow a man of the cloth to do such a role."

"Thank you, Mr Morris," Oliver said, his attention only partly on Frank. "I cannot believe… Did that really happen?"

"Oh dear!" Camilla exclaimed. "I cannot believe that it has come to this! I am sorry, Mr Blair."

"It is not your fault, Lady Camilla," Oliver assured her. "George has simply chosen the wrong moment to be impetuous. I will go and talk to him." He took his leave and went.

"Oh Camilla," Lucy said. "What will we do?"

"I do not know," she said. "But I am very afraid that Lord Treswick will kill him!" She was so pale with shock that Lucy hugged her and refused to let go.

* * *

><p>Muah-haha! ;)<p> 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"George?" Mr Blair knocked on his brother's chamber door. He did not receive an answer but entered anyway. George was conscious but sat just staring in horror. "George?"

"W-What have I d-done?" he said faintly. He was surprised by his words. It was a mystery as to where they came from. He certainly did not intend to say what he did. He was going to defend Camilla's honour verbally (or at least attempt to) not physically. There had been no thought of a duel until that moment when he suddenly issued a challenge.

"Whatever possessed to you say that?" Oliver asked. This was the last thing he expected. George was usually so passive.

"I d-do not know, Oliver, the w-words just came out," George replied. "I am a f-fool!"

Oliver nodded; he was not going to disagree. "But a brave fool."

"I c-cannot escape it n-now either," George said, sadly. "I have my honour."

"What is honour?" Oliver asked but did not pursue it any further as George just stared at him. A man's principles were at stake and it was obvious that he was unable to listen to reason. "Mr Morris has offered to be your second," he said instead.

George nodded. "I m-must thank him."

"I suppose that Lady Camilla means enough to you that you are willing to undertake such a risk," Oliver said. Yesterday he was perhaps wondering whether Lady Camilla was just a passing fancy of George's but he was now convinced otherwise. He now saw another side to his brother; a side that was obviously very much in love.

"Of c-course," George replied. "I know that you are s-surprised b-but I have admired Lady Camilla ever since f-first meeting her last year."

"I was not expecting this," he said. "I do not see you for months then suddenly you appear fleeing from a rival suitor then you challenge him to a duel."

George smiled weakly. "It certainly d-does not sound like me. I am f-finished."

"George," Oliver pleaded.

"I-It is true," George said. "He will k-kill me."

"The Good Lord will protect you," Oliver said, simply. "He will not see you lose."

"I doubt G-God approves of d-duels," George replied.

"True but I cannot see Him approving of a man such as Lord Treswick either," Oliver said. "You are a better man."

"What a way I have ch-chosen to prove that," George said. He was convinced that this was the worst thing that he had ever done. He certainly would never get to be with Camilla if he was killed in a duel. "I c-could not allow him t-to insult Lady Camilla in that manner, though, you d-do understand that."

"Yes," Oliver said. "I dislike your method of seeking satisfaction but I agree that Lord Treswick is an offensive man."

"At least I will d-die for a worthy cause," George muttered.

"Georgie!" Oliver exclaimed, worried about this defeated manner. "You cannot resign yourself to your supposed fate in this way. A strong and steady hand is required."

"You h-have seen me with a p-pistol," George pointed out. He did not shoot for pleasure. It just was not an opportunity he came across often and it was not in his nature to enjoy the activity. "And I am out of p-practice. What am I g-going to do?"

"Trust in yourself and trust in God," Oliver replied with an arm across his brother's shoulders. "That is all that you can do."

* * *

><p>George could not sleep. It was entirely unsurprising that he was unable to rest. He was, after all, about to fight a duel. Lord Treswick had sent all the arrangements the previous evening. That should have been Frank's role but George did not realise that. He still could not accept that it had come to this. It seemed impossible. He was not the sort given to issuing challenges for duels, or indeed and sort of challenge. What would his father think? Actually, he dreaded what he father would think. This was probably the only time he was likely to approve of his son because a duel was the sort of reckless behaviour that he admired. He had not spoken to Camilla since Lord Treswick had left. In fact, after Oliver had finished speaking with him he had not seen anyone. He was not in the correct frame of mind. Instead, he had written a little note to Camilla explaining his feelings. He had received a reassuring reply not long after. Camilla understood his intentions and did not judge him as he had feared. She was truly the best thing that had every happened to him. He hoped for a positive outcome only so they could further develop their relationship. He watched as the skies began to lighten. Soon it would be time.<p>

Frank Morris appeared next to him with a sympathetic smile. "It is nearly dawn."

George turned to him. "Thank y-you for b-being my second."

"It was the least I could do," Frank replied.

"Y-You would not have n-needed to do anything if I-I was n-not so f-foolish," George said, bitterly. He was utterly miserable but knew he deserved such feelings due to his stupidity.

"He insulted Camilla," Frank told him. "I only would have ended up punching him if you had not acted as you did. I am presuming that his inclination then would have been to challenge me to a duel."

"Y-You would likely w-win," George said. "However, I am d-doomed."

"I am willing to take your place," Frank said.

"N-No, this is m-my own problem," George told him. "But thank you."

"I will be at your side," Frank reminded him. He could tell that he was too wound up to think straight. "I will ensure that he does not take advantage. I know the rules of combat."

"C-Combat!" George scoffed. "M-more like a r-rout."

"When was the last time you used a pistol?" Frank asked bluntly. It was not a weapon he would be inclined to associate with Mr Blair.

"I c-cannot even r-remember," George replied. "I c-can count on one hand the n-number of times."

"If we had time I would give you a quick lesson," Frank told him. "Or if we had a weapon for that matter."

"P-Perhaps Lord Treswick cannot f-find a set," George said hopefully but it did not last long. "Although I am n-not l-likely to be that f-fortunate."

"You could misfire," Frank suggested. "It is not proper practice but as your second I could arrange for duel to first shot rather than first blood or death."

"D-Death," George repeated and swallowed nervously at the word. "B-But I do not w-wish to go against any c-code of conduct."

"The arranging of the entire duel has already been unconventional," Frank told him. "You are the 'offended' in this case. If you wish to end the duel early…"

"N-No, I will f-face him," George said.

"Camilla and Lucy say that they are coming," Frank warned him. "They were adamant."

"H-How r-romantic," George said, sadly. "Lady C-Camilla can watch her s-suitor die."

"You are not going to die, Mr Blair. I think even Lord Treswick would not go that far," Frank said. At least, he hoped that the man would not.

George stared out of the window. "H-He is coming," he said as a man appeared.

Footsteps were heard and Camilla and Lucy appeared. Unable to hug him due to propriety Camilla instead smiled encouragingly at George. Oliver also appeared. He was not going with them. As much as he wanted to support his brother, there were matters in which a clergyman simply did not become involved. Instead he patted his arm. There was a knock on the door.

"Come on," Frank said. "Let us delay it no longer."

"Good luck, George," Oliver said. George nodded and then they went to the door.

"Ready, Blair?" Lord Treswick said as soon as the door was open.

"Y-Yes," George tried to say confidently. Unfortunately he was not very convincing.

"We need to get this over and done with," Lord Treswick said. "Come on."

They followed him to a field. Lady Augusta was already there along with a local man that Lord Treswick had persuaded to be his second, mainly because he possessed a pair of pistols.

"He is my second," Lord Treswick said, gesturing in the man's general direction. "I think his name is Salt."

"Is it?" Frank said. The man nodded. "I am Mr Blair's second, Mr Morris."

"Good," Salt replied. "I have pistols. I think twenty paces is the norm."

"It will do," Frank replied, trying to remain business-like. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Camilla and Lucy propping up George.

"I realise that this involves the rector's brother," Salt said. "For that reason I will not say anything about the events of this morning."

"Fine," Frank said. "May I see the pistols?" Salt nodded and handed them over. Frank inspected them carefully. He did not want any tricks on the part of Lord Treswick. After a few minutes he nodded with satisfaction. "First shot?"

"First blood," Lord Treswick said with a grin. "To make it interesting." George looked horrified. "If I am to be dragged out here at this hour for some silly girl I want to at least have some fun."

Frank nodded reluctantly, now desperately wishing he had been able to teach George how to use a pistol. The man had no chance against Lord Treswick. He could only hope that the lord simply had a flesh wound in mind.

"Shall we continue?" Lord Treswick asked, impatiently.

George came forward, having found some courage. "W-Will we s-start b-back-to-back?"

"Naturally," Lord Treswick replied. "Pistol?"

George took the one Frank offered him. He could not stop himself from looking at it in terror. It was heavier than he imagined. He really did not think he would be able to fire it and if he did he would certainly miss-shoot.

"Back-to-back, Mr Blair?" Lord Treswick said. Frank pulled George to the middle of the field. Mr Blair was currently discovering that his legs no longer worked.

Camilla watched the scene unfold with dread. She could not believe it had come to this. Mr Blair was not supposed to endanger his life defending her honour. She was slightly thrilled with the fact that he was so willing to come to her aid – it was all very romantic – but she absolutely did not want that to be in the form of a duel. Perhaps she expected a duel of words but not an actual duel with weapons. She did briefly think about accepting Lord Treswick's proposal in order to stop the duel but she did fear that if she did it would only make George even more determined. It scared her to think that he could be seriously injured or even killed because of her. He looked petrified as he stood with Lord Treswick and the seconds. She was glad that Frank was here to assist him. She gripped Lucy's arm. Her sister had not left her side since the previous evening. Camilla was grateful for her support. Augusta had not even spoken to them and Camilla wondered whether it was because she was ashamed.

They had not started the duel yet. It was obvious that George was too scared to continue. Lord Treswick looked impatient but Frank was obviously able to pacify him. Mr Blair finally nodded and took his place back-to-back with Lord Treswick. Camilla heard Lucy gasp beside her but she was too focused on Mr Blair to react. There was no turning back now it was underway.

"Mr Blair?"

George looked at Frank as he addressed him. Or rather, he tried to look at Frank but it was becoming hard to focus. He was sure he would soon collapse. Lord Treswick was behind him, facing in the other direction, but George was still able to tell that the other man was stood steady and confident. He briefly wondered what it felt like to be shot but banished those thoughts when they threatened to overwhelm him. He needed to keep his head now and not think too far into the future. He refused to look even weaker in front of Lord Treswick.

"Twenty paces, George," he heard Frank say. He was very grateful for his presence. It was helping him immensely to know that Mr Morris was there to help.

"T-T-Twenty p-paces," George managed to repeat. Was that all? That would only place them forty paces apart. It was not much of a distance when it involved a fast-moving bullet. What did Frank say about miss-shooting? In his current state he dare not try it. Aiming to miss Lord Treswick would probably only end in someone else being shot. He was not likely to hit Lord Treswick anyway, regardless of the location of his target.

"Yes, twenty paces," Lord Treswick said impatiently. "How many times do we have to say that? Salt?" He appealed to his second to at least try and start the matter.

Salt nodded. "Come on." He pulled Frank away from the theatre of combat. "On my word you will walk twenty paces, turn, and then fire. Go!"

George jumped at the word but somehow managed to start walking. He turned after reaching twenty and was surprised to see Lord Treswick just about to turn. He was expecting to see him about to fire. He tried to hold the pistol steady but was unable and upon seeing that Lord Treswick now facing him he lost his grip and it fell to the ground. Camilla gasped. George somehow managed to stay upright but closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He presumed that Lord Treswick would have a flawless aim.

Lord Treswick hesitated. He had seen Mr Blair's pistol drop and was surprised that it had actually lasted this long in his hand. He was shocked that Mr Blair had managed to get this far. He thought that he would surrender almost immediately. It did rather impress him. Despite his timid exterior Blair obviously possessed considerable bravery. After all, Mr Blair still remained upright. He frowned, pondering his next move. Deep down he did not want it to end in this way. It was not as if he actually liked Camilla or had any feelings towards her. It was only a determination to exert his authority that had lost all control. However, here was Mr Blair willing to die for her. For the first time in this whole affair his conscience panged. He had to stop this before it was too late. He lowered his gun.

"Enough," he said to the surprise of the others. George cautiously opened one eye and then the other when he realised he no longer had a gun pointing towards him. He looked confused, which was the general feeling amongst the assembled. "Lady Camilla is just not worth it. She is not that special. I refuse to be responsible for a man's death over such a silly girl. Come, Augusta, we are leaving." He walked towards the edge of the field and Augusta rushed to join him. He put a hand up to silence her questions.

"My lord?" Salt went to him. "Is it over?"

"Yes," Lord Treswick replied as he walked away. "She does not warrant such a sacrifice." Augusta and Mr Salt hurried to keep up with him and they went.

Frank looked with amazement at his cousins. They then swiftly went to George's side. He had sunk to the floor as soon as he had heard Lord Treswick's words. He was motionless and silent.

Frank crouched beside him. "Can you walk?" George mutely shook his head.

"Oh Mr Blair!" Camilla exclaimed suddenly finding her voice. "I thought…" she trailed off; hardly believe what had just occurred.

"Y-You are w-worth it," George looked up at her. Hearing her voice had brought him out of his shocked state. "M-More than w-worth it."

"Oh Mr Blair," she repeated. "I cannot believe you were so willing to risk everything for me. You are very brave."

"V-Very s-stupid," he muttered, suddenly seized by a fit of the shivers.

"It is the shock," Frank explained as Camilla and Lucy looked concerned. "Not to mention the sudden relief."

"H-He is g-gone?" George asked and Frank nodded. George was trying to adjust to the fact that he was somehow safe and unharmed.

"If you do not stop looking so pale, Mr Blair, I may have to demand that Frank makes you lie on the floor in order to help you recover," Lucy blurted out. She was in a similar state of astonishment and relief.

"P-Pale?" George frowned.

"You look as if you might collapse any second," Frank told him.

"I thought that I-I w-would b-be dead by n-now," he said weakly. "Or-Or lying b-bleeding on the ground."

"You are not," Camilla said. "Thank heavens you are not!" She took hold of one of his hands, not caring about the presence of Lucy and Frank.

"Y-You are w-worth it," he repeated again. She smiled at him. His words helped banish her distress at those spoken by Lord Treswick. "I-It is over?"

"Yes," Frank said. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I hope so," Lucy put in. "Otherwise I am sure you will catch a chill by sitting in the morning dew."

"B-Better a chill than a b-bullet," George said, still unsteady but starting to feel calmer. It helped to have Camilla so close to him. "I-I think I am n-now able to stand. I n-need to g-go to Oliver. H-He will be worried."

Frank nodded and offered him a hand. George gratefully took it and stood. He was shaky but able to walk. Camilla stayed as close to him as possible within the bounds of propriety. They went back to the rectory.

* * *

><p>Oliver anxiously watched out of the window of his sitting room. Not being at his brother's side in his hour of need was incredibly hard. Each passing minute added to his unsettlement. He expected to see George being carried down the path any time now.<p>

His wife knitted at his side, keeping an eye on him the whole time. "Oliver, you must remain calm," Mrs Blair said. "He will need you to be composed."

"If he is conscious," Oliver replied. "Oh Charlotte, I am imagining all kinds of different outcomes. What if he is dead? What if he is dying? Can we deal with an injury here? The village has a doctor but can he remove bullets? Or stitch serious wounds? Even a minor wound will need special care otherwise it will become infected. How can we cope?"

"Oliver, you are panicking," she said. "You must stop thinking about the worst that could happen."

"How can I?" Oliver told her. "He is involved in a duel. He is…" he trailed off as he saw something through the window. "He is coming now! He is walking!"

"Walking!" Mrs Blair joined him at the window. "He is uninjured, it appears," she said after studying him. "I cannot see any evidence of blood."

"It cannot be," Oliver said. "Yet I told him that He would protect him." He went to meet them. "George!"

"Oliver." For the first time in years George fell into his brother's arms. He could not prevent it. It had taken considerable effort to walk and now he found his legs had given up.

"W-What happened?" Oliver asked, not expecting a reply from George but hoping one of the others would explain.

"Lord Treswick ended the duel before a shot was fired," Frank replied. "Thankfully. Mr Blair was at his mercy at that point."

"Ended the duel?" Oliver echoed.

"He said that I was not worth it," Camilla provided. "Apparently I am not that special."

"Y-You are special t-to me," George was now recovered enough to say. He stopped leaning against Oliver. "I-I dropped the p-pistol," he told his brother in shame.

"So, you are completely unharmed?" Oliver asked again just to make sure.

"Physically he is fine," Frank said. "However, his nerves are shot to pieces."

George managed a smile at that. "I p-prefer my n-nerves t-to be shot rather than m-me."

"He was very brave," Lucy said.

"And very stupid," Oliver said, relieved to see his brother improved. "Yet I am strangely proud of you for being so protective of a lady's honour."

"I am very grateful to him," Camilla said. "I know that I am very fortunate that he cares about me." She looked at him. "I think my protector needs rest."

"Yes, yes, of course," Oliver said. They went inside and George was installed in a comfortable chair in the library. "Are you hungry, George?" he asked once he was settled.

"P-Perhaps," George replied.

"I will see what I can arrange," Oliver said and went.

"I-I am n-not really a hero," he sighed. After all, he thought, he spent the majority of the time barely able to stand and then dropped his weapon at a crucial moment.

"You are to me," Camilla told him.

"D-Do you really think that L-Lord Treswick is seriously c-conceding," George asked, it all seemed too easy after the determination shown by the other man.

"I do not know," Camilla replied. "His behaviour continues to be a complete mystery to me. I hope so."

"S-so do I," George said. "I n-never want t-to see him again."

"I will visit him later, if you want," Frank said. "I am your second after all."

"Y-You are t-too kind," George said.

"My cousin is very attached to you," Frank shrugged but smiled. He liked George and hoped that there would be a marriage between him and Camilla. Mr Blair would be a welcome addition as a friend.

"Do you think that we will hear from him?" Lucy asked. "If we do I hope that it is only by letter. I cannot bear the sight of him."

"I c-cannot believe that it is over," George sighed. "I am suddenly very tired."

"That is understandable," Camilla smiled. "I should think that you barely slept last night."

George nodded slowly. "I think that I w-will retire. I hope that we c-can speak later, Lady Camilla." She nodded her agreement. "G-Goodbye." He stood and left the room after a weak bow. He was too drained to do anything else.

* * *

><p>"I suppose that you are here on behalf of Mr Blair," Lord Treswick said as Frank was shown into his private room in the inn at which he stayed.<p>

"Yes," Frank replied. "I need to clear up a few matters."

"I was serious in what I said earlier," Lord Treswick told him. "It was a silly duel over a silly girl."

"Camilla is not silly," Frank said. "She simply did not bend to your will."

Lord Treswick gave a small smile. "That is true. I was expecting her to be like my sister. Easily dominated. I did not anticipate so much resistance."

"I am grateful that you did not proceed," Frank said. "Mr Blair was in a vulnerable position."

"That is why I stopped," Lord Treswick said. "I may be disagreeable, according to your cousin, but I am not a murderer. I could not shoot him. I expected him to withdraw at the beginning."

"He was serious," Frank shrugged. "It appears that my cousin is very dear to him and you insulted her. What are you going to do?"

"Return to London," Lord Treswick said. "I rescind my proposal to Lady Camilla. Mr Blair is welcome to her."

"It would have been easier if you did that from the start," Frank remarked. "Did you really believe that Camilla would ever agree to your proposal?"

"I have no idea," Lord Treswick said. "I did not really think about it. I have problems with people saying 'no' to me and your cousin is particularly annoying so I enjoyed taunting her." Frank did not bother saying anything to that. "Is Mr Blair recovered?"

"I think he will be after a rest," Frank replied. "He is still in a state of shock. He seems to still believe that you will arrive to finish the duel."

Lord Treswick shook his head. "I cannot be bothered. You can tell them that it is all over and that I will not trouble them again. I suppose that they will marry."

"That is my understanding," Frank said.

"Well, good luck to them, I suppose," Lord Treswick shrugged. "I cannot comprehend why she wants to marry a poor tutor instead of somebody like me but it is no longer my business. You can tell Mr Blair and Lady Camilla that I will trouble them no longer. Augusta is already looking for another match."

"Well, I am sure she will find somebody willing to accept your terms," Frank said. There were many girls around that would agree to any favourable match.

"Oh, I am quite sure about that," Lord Treswick said. "I noticed that London was full of fawning ladies. I cannot see any problem in finding a Lady Treswick."

"Just a word of warning," Frank said. "Stay away from Lady Lucia."

"I can assure you that I will remain well clear," he replied. "I found her even more irritating than Lady Camilla."

* * *

><p>"George?" Oliver entered his brother's chamber. George had gone to bed where he remained for most of the day. He was not the only one to spend the day resting; Camilla and Lucy had also been hardly seen apart from Camilla occasionally appearing to ask Mr Blair or his wife about George.<p>

"I am only r-reading, Oliver," George replied, he was sat in a chair by his bed.

"You look better," Oliver remarked. He sat on the bed and studied his brother. "Not quite as dazed."

"D-Did Mr Morris t-tell you what Lord T-Treswick had to say?" George asked. He did receive one visit that afternoon from Frank reporting back after visiting Lord Treswick.

"Yes," Oliver replied. "It seems that you are now free to court Lady Camilla without trouble."

"Y-Yes," George smiled. "J-Just as long as her brother does not object."

"Does our father know about Lady Camilla?" Oliver asked, curiously. He doubted that he did. The likelihood of George confiding in Sir Christopher was nonexistent.

"No!" George exclaimed. "He d-does not know anything. I-I learnt my lesson after m-meeting with his d-disapproval after not marrying the then Miss Darcy."

"Disapproval?" Oliver asked. "Dare I ask the nature?" Unfortunately he could imagine.

"I-It was p-painful," George replied but did not elaborate. "That is w-why he will only know about Lady C-Camilla upon engagement. I-I hate to think what h-he will d-do to me if I m-missed out in m-marrying the sister of an earl. I know that h-he will s-suddenly be l-loving and attentive towards me when I do tell him."

"I am sure that he will," Oliver said. "We all know how false he can be at times. I have no doubt that he will find your duelling experiences to be highly amusing as well."

"You think m-me very foolish," George pointed out. "Y-You do not need to d-deny it. I d-do as well. I c-cannot believe I d-did it."

"I was certainly shocked and could hardly believe what I was hearing," Oliver told him. "I thought that I was in a strange dream world."

"S-So did I," George said. "I was b-brought back t-to reality this morning. I hope t-to never be on the receiving end of a p-pistol again."

"As do I," Oliver said. "I would much prefer it you remained alive, at least until you have reached a decent age. I suppose that you will be returning to London."

"Y-Yes, I n-need to speak with Lord Cresthope," George replied.

"She means a lot to you," Oliver said. He was also now convinced that his brother's feelings were reciprocated. Camilla had been very concerned about George and it was a concern that he believed to be hard to fake.

"D-Do you like her?" George asked, hesitantly.

"She is very pleasant," Oliver replied. "She is not what I expected as a wife for you but, duels aside, she seems to be very beneficial to you. Does Joseph know?"

"Yes b-but he is not very enthusiastic as you can imagine," George replied. "B-But Joseph is not often enthusiastic about anything," he smiled. "I h-hope that I have the approval of at least one of my b-brothers."

"Yes," Oliver said. "You are strangely suited and her family have taken to you. Is her brother likely to approve?"

"He likes me so it just depends whether he c-can accept that his sister will be marrying her social inferior," George told him. "But he knows about it and has not p-prevented her from seeing me so I am hopeful. He is a very amiable man."

"Good," Oliver smiled. "I hope to soon receive good news from you. Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Yes," George replied. "I am feeling m-much better."

"I can organise a carriage for you when you decide to return to London," Oliver told him as he helped him to stand. "A private one."

"Thank you," George said. "I-I think that Lady Camilla and Lady Lucy will be grateful for that."

"Your speech is better, George," Oliver suddenly remarked. True, he had struggled for the past couple of days but that was understandable and before that Oliver had noticed that speaking seemed easier.

"R-Really?" George said then frowned. It was if his tongue deliberately sought to prove his brother wrong. "I thought otherwise."

"No, I have noticed an improvement in the months since I last saw you," Oliver told him. "Keep persevering."

"Y-You would think that b-by now I would be perfect with the amount of p-persevering I have done over the years," George grumbled.

"Perhaps when you are settled with Lady Camilla and away from our father," Oliver pointed out. "Come on."

* * *

><p>"It is nice to be travelling in a carriage," Lucy said as she watched the countryside pass them by from the window. They were on their way back to London. "It is so much better than a horse."<p>

"Yet you first declared that travelling on horseback would be thrilling," Frank reminded her.

"Well, I now know differently," Lucy said. "It is not very exciting. A carriage may be slower but it is much more comfortable."

"I do not think it is," Camilla said. "I still ache regardless of the method. It is just in different places."

"When will you see Lord Cresthope?" Frank asked George, the calmer and quieter member of their little party.

"As s-soon as I can," George replied. "I am hopeful."

"Peregrine likes you," Frank said. "That is the first hurdle and I think that he will prefer to see Camilla happily married rather than advantageously married."

"That is the impression I received," Camilla put in. "I have faith in Peregrine."

"I shall be very angry with him if he does not approve," Lucy said. "It is obvious that it is the best thing. At least you have Georgiana on your side. She will not let him make the wrong decision."

"W-What about your mother?" George asked.

"I will sway her," Lucy said. "She dislikes unhappy marriages and I am sure than she will be easily persuaded to see that your marriage would be a happy one and therefore the best decision for her daughter. I cannot wait!"

"I suppose that you will be informing Kitty as soon as we return," Camilla said.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed. "She is very fond of Mr Blair after all and is just as excited as I am to see a marriage between you both."

"D-Does everyone know about our f-feelings?" George asked.

"Just Mr and Mrs Calder," Lucy replied. "I needed to enlist their help. Mr and Mrs Bingley do as well but I think that is all. We are very happy for you and I just could not let such a good match escape."

"You need a hobby, Lucy," Frank remarked.

"This is a hobby," she replied, sweetly, for once realising that he was trying to provoke her.

"Am I next then?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she told him. "It depends whether I find it interesting. If you are just going to settle for a pretty, amiable girl then I will probably just leave you to it. It is only if you chose badly or I see an absolutely perfect match that I will start to interfere."

"You definitely need a new pastime," Frank said. "When Camilla marries, I believe that the pianoforte will be used less. Perhaps you could try that." Lucy pouted.

"You are mean," she declared. "I will not help you at all. You can find your own wife."

"I will enjoy that," Frank replied. "It will be nice to have some say in my future. You will have to find something else to keep you busy. Maybe you could try flower arranging."

"If Camilla married then I will need someone else to amuse me at assemblies," she looked sly. "Perhaps it should be you. We would have such fun."

"Perhaps I will suddenly find myself very busy," he countered. He liked teasing his cousin. She was often very easy to annoy. "Then what will you do."

"I will find somebody else to irritate," she replied.

"Have you finished, Lucy?" Camilla asked. "I think that you might give me a headache."

"Will you be glad to be home?" Lucy asked her. "I will be. We have so much to tell Peregrine and Georgiana! Especially Mr Blair!" She grinned at the man and he looked slightly overwhelmed. He believed that he would need lessons from Camilla on how to cope with Lucy. "I cannot wait! I am sure that he will give his approval. You shall see!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Peregrine joined his wife in her sitting room. "They are returning," he said, waving a piece of paper.

Georgiana smiled. "Will Mr Blair be with them?"

"Yes," Peregrine replied. "I suppose I need to make a decision soon."

"You do, Peregrine," she said. She knew that it was a matter on which he has been thinking deeply in recent times.

"At least I can now relax and not worry that Lord Treswick is going to harm her," Peregrine said. "That is a relief. Apparently, according to Frank's letter, it had all been sorted and Lord Treswick has withdrawn his attentions."

"How?" Georgiana asked.

"I do not know," Peregrine replied. "But the impression I get from Frank's words is that they have spoken with Lord Treswick so I am even more confused."

"Well, just as long as he leaves Camilla alone then I do not care how it happened," Georgiana declared. If she knew the real reason then she might change her mind. She was going to be very shocked when she was told what actually occurred in Upper Cawnton. "But, Mr Blair?"

Peregrine sighed. "I like him but there is a niggling voice in my mind that keeps mentioning the fact that Camilla should make an advantageous marriage. I am trying not to listen to it but it is hard to switch off from my duty as an earl. I am split in half, Georgiana."

"Then you must decide whether you will listen to 'Lord Cresthope' or whether you will listen to 'Peregrine Morris'," she told him.

"You are relying on me to make the right choice," he said.

"I know that you will," was all she said. She knew her husband well.

"Mr Blair will make Camilla very happy," he commented and Georgiana smiled. It was a step in the right direction. "I believe that she has no care for social standing anymore."

"That seems to be the case," Georgiana said.

"That is my main worry," Peregrine admitted. "She will be marrying beneath her. We can be completely accepting of this match but she would still be open to comment. I need to know whether she would be able to cope with being the subject of gossip because you know how people will talk."

"I think that you are underestimating Camilla," Georgiana said. "She is not as sensitive as you think. I believe she will be happy with Mr Blair regardless of any comments. Not to mention that she has Lucy to defend her."

"That is a very good point," Peregrine smiled. "But what sort of life will she have if she is shunned?"

"She will have us," Georgiana said. "She will always have Lucy. Mr Calder is a good friend of Mr Blair's and Kitty is always at his side. There is also Sir Felix and Lady Calder. She will have her family and close friends. That is much more important than acquaintances in society."

"I am worrying about this for nothing," he decided. "Camilla is not stupid. I can trust her to think about this carefully. I am sure that she knows exactly what she is doing." Georgiana nodded. "Mr Blair will be good for her. He is sensible and will calm her down."

"You know that I have no problem with George," she told him. "He is a lovely man. I will be happy to see them married."

"I do not need to ask where your preferences lie," he smiled.

"I have liked Mr Blair from the moment I met him," she replied. "I will be glad to see him marry Camilla. She is just right for him. I saw how relaxed George was in her presence when we were at the Calders together."

"I never noticed that," Peregrine remarked. "What was I doing all night?"

"Chatting to Mr Calder about something," she said. "We had you both in one part of the room talking intently and Camilla and Mr Blair in the other. It was a good job that we were able to entertain ourselves without any problem."

"She has been very quiet about it," he said. "I always thought that she would be uncontrollably excited upon meeting the right gentleman."

"She had Lucy to do that for her," Georgiana reminded him. "I suppose she is going to be unbearable when they return. Not only will she declare that she has been proved right, she will also be overcome with the thought of a marriage. Lucy is able to get excited at the thought of anything."

"I wonder exactly what has occurred," Peregrine said. "I do not believe for one second that Lord Treswick simply said that he was no longer interested in Camilla. Something else happened and I want to know what it was. Lucy will inform us the minute they return so I doubt we will have to wait long for the tale."

"I think that Mr Blair will want to speak to you," Georgiana said. "Camilla certainly will."

"I know and as her brother I think I have made my decision," Peregrine said. Georgiana smiled, his words were enough to tell that she was currently speaking to 'Peregrine Morris'.

"I knew that I could trust you to make the right decision," she kissed the top of his head.

* * *

><p>"You will never guess that happened!" Lucy exclaimed as soon as she alighted from the carriage. Mr Blair was already at home so Lucy had been eager to tell Georgiana and Peregrine now he was no longer with them. As soon as she saw them waiting she was preparing her speech.<p>

"No, we probably will not," Peregrine remarked. "But I am sure that you will soon tell us."

"Mr Blair…" she started but Peregrine raised his hand to silence her.

"At least let Camilla and Frank get down first," he said.

Lucy pouted as she waited for her moment. Once it arrived there was no stopping her. "We found Mr Blair at his brother's house. He was very pleased to see Camilla but then Lord Treswick appeared! But! That is not the most exciting part! Lord Treswick was pestering Camilla and he was rather insulting towards her so Mr Blair challenged him to a duel!" Georgiana gasped but Lucy paid her no heed. "At dawn and everything! It was very worrying as Mr Blair dropped his pistol and I honestly thought that Lord Treswick would shoot him there and then but he did not. He said that Camilla was not worth killing Mr Blair over so he said that he would withdraw his proposal. He did and then went away so Mr Blair is quite unharmed." She paused to take a breath so Peregrine took advantage of the break in the torrent of words pouring forth from his sister.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"There was a duel because Mr Blair had to defend Camilla's honour," Lucy replied. "However, it ended happily."

"Is this correct, Camilla?" Georgiana appealed to her, hoping that she would provide a voice of reason.

"Amazingly, yes, it did happen," she replied. "I can hardly believe it but it is true."

"But why?" Georgiana asked. She knew that Lucy did mention it but it was entirely lost in the spillage of words.

"Lord Treswick made a reference to my past failed engagement so Mr Blair challenged him," Camilla replied. "I think that Mr Blair is now recovered from the shock. I think he is wonderful."

"Good," Peregrine took the chance to say. "I am glad that your feelings towards him are unchanged."

"Does that mean that he may get a favourable response from you?" Camilla asked eagerly.

"He may," Peregrine replied with a smile. "Do not say a word, Lucy," he warned, "I know you. Take my comment with composure and I promise that you can squeal as much as you like when it is official." Lucy twitched as she tried to smother her excitement. It worked and she smiled serenely at her brother and sister.

"Thank you, Peregrine," Camilla kissed his cheek and made no other comment.

"Run along, now. Mother will want to see you," he said and they did, along with Georgiana.

"Mr Blair is very taken with her," Frank said to Peregrine once they were gone.

"I gathered that," Peregrine replied. "I cannot imagine he is the sort of man to challenge people to duels for frivolous reasons. I was going to say that he seems much too sensible for that but I may have changed my mind. However, his actions have only proved to me that he is not toying with her. He only needs to speak with me and it will be sorted."

"I think he needs to fully recover before he attempts to call upon you," Frank smiled. "He is eager, though, Peregrine, and she is just as keen. I think that she will be very happy."

* * *

><p>"What do you think to this then?" Joseph said as he found George in the library. He decided to pay him a visit as soon as he heard that he was returned from Upper Cawnton. "Oliver sent me a message with the most incredible tale."<p>

"It is not a t-tale," George said.

"So you really duelled with this Lord Treswick?" Joseph asked in disbelief.

"Not f-fully but almost," George replied. "It ended b-before a shot could be fired."

"Incredible," Joseph said. "Tell me, have you lost your mind?"

"It w-would appear so," George smiled. "You are p-probably angry with me for being f-foolish."

Joseph studied him. "I am still in shock," he replied. "And possibly a little proud. I have spent considerable effort trying to get you to be more assertive. This is not exactly what I had in mind but I suppose you cannot deny that you showed bravery."

"Or s-stupidity," George said.

"Does our father know?" Joseph asked with curiosity.

George laughed. "N-No! He did not even r-realise that I paid a visit t-to Oliver. I may t-tell him later or I may wait until he has heard about it from another s-source."

"So, it is all settled with Lady Camilla then," Joseph commented.

"N-Not quite," George replied. "I need t-to speak with her brother first. I will do that t-tomorrow." He had received a letter from Lord Cresthope requesting a meeting and he could only think that it was for a positive reason.

"The sister of an earl," Joseph mused. "Our father will be proud."

"H-He can be as proud as he l-likes but I will not p-pander to his false advances," George said. He was quite looking forward to telling Sir Christopher about Camilla. He predicted that his father will suddenly become very attentive towards him and he was almost ashamed to admit that he would take great pleasure in ignoring his attentions. "He has m-made it quite clear in the past that I am a d-disappointment t-to him. I do not see why my m-marriage should change that."

"Good," Joseph said. "He has always treated you badly. I cannot see why he should partake in your joy after causing you so much pain in the past. He has never welcomed any other news from you with delight. Do not forget us though."

"I will never d-do that," George reassured him. "M-Mother, you and of c-course Alethea and Oliver will always be important t-to me." He then smiled shyly. "I b-believe I shall soon need t-to think of a suitable proposal. It is f-fortunate that she is not repelled by my s-stutter."

"I am happy for you, George," Joseph said. "You seem calmer already. She is obviously beneficial for you."

* * *

><p>George knocked on the door of the Cresthope townhouse. A maid answered and he was shown in after saying that he was here to see Lord Cresthope. As he waited to be taken to see him, he saw Camilla, who had been hanging around pretending not to be waiting for him to arrive. She passed him without comment but with a crafty wink instead. After doing so she scurried away with a serious face. George smiled to himself; her behaviour was enough to give him hope. He was now certain that Peregrine was not going to tell him that his attentions were unwelcome.<p>

"Lord Cresthope will see you now," the maid returned. "Please follow me, Mr Blair." He did as she said and was taken to Lord Cresthope's study.

"L-Lord Cresthope," George bowed.

"Mr Blair," Peregrine also bowed, with a smile. "I hear that you did my sister a great service," he commented. "I am impressed."

"You d-did not see it," George tried to joke, hoping that it would help his nerves.

"My sister seems to be pleased and I think that is the most important opinion," Peregrine said. "She appears to be very fond of you."

George nodded hesitantly, unsure what to say. It seemed to be wrong of him to agree verbally. Surely that would almost be arrogance.

"She has confided in me about her feelings," Peregrine said. He could tell that Mr Blair was at a loss when it came to what he wanted to say. He hoped that he could gently prompt him.

George thought for a moment then spoke. "D-Did you have any objections?"

"A few at first," Peregrine replied. "I will not deny that I was a little concerned about your lack of status but I have given the matter much thought and I could not stand in the way of Camilla and her happiness. She does not need me to make decisions for her. I think that she knows what she wants. I trust her."

"D-Does that mean I c-can propose?" George asked, it seemed that way but anxiety at speaking to Lord Cresthope had taken away some of his mental faculties. He was finding that he was a little slow on the uptake at present.

"I believe so," Peregrine shrugged. "Camilla is certainly eager for you to do so. If you need me to say it then I will – you have my full blessing."

"Thank y-you," George replied. "I will not d-disappoint her."

"I know," Peregrine said. "If Camilla had not assured me of your good character then my wife is your enthusiastic advocate. I know that you are a good man. When you have a man like Lord Treswick pursuing one's sister then a decent man will be all the more welcome. She is happy when she talks about you and I like that. I wanted her to be lovingly married."

"I c-cannot offer much in the w-way of riches," he said. "I do h-have inheritance money but little else."

"I know but I believe that you are comfortable in your occupation," Peregrine offered, it was not ideal when Camilla's status was considered but at least George was diligent. He was also obviously not concerned with Camilla's fortune so Peregrine was satisfied in that respect.

"Yes, as a t-tutor," Mr Blair said, sadly. It was not exactly the most impressive position when one's future wife's brother was an earl.

"And she knows that and is not deterred," Lord Cresthope shrugged. "It will be hard for her to adjust but she has you and that is the important part."

"I will not let her down," George assured him. "I d-do have a decent townhouse."

"I have heard," Peregrine smiled. "Is it still inhabited by unwelcome guests?"

"Yes, but n-not for long," George replied. "I have a j-justifiable reason for needing it b-back."

"I would like to say that my sister will be a good mistress but that remains to be seen," Peregrine joked. "But she does have more sense than Lucy so you have chosen the right sister." He then sobered. "I love my sister dearly, Mr Blair, and I am pleased that she will be with a man that respects her."

"I certainly d-do," George hastened to assure him.

"Then I wish you well," Peregrine said. "Are you ready to propose?"

George smiled. "I am c-currently building up the courage," he replied. "It m-may t-take some doing as I wish t-to be somewhat coherent."

"She will not care about that," Peregrine told him.

"I d-do," George said. "She deserves a clear proposal and n-not a s-stuttering mess."

"Every man stutters when proposing," Peregrine teased. "I probably did although I cannot remember much about it. I was very nervous."

"I am always n-nervous," George said with a shy smile. "It is m-my natural state. Therefore, I w-will probably be utterly petrified."

"Deep breath, Mr Blair," Peregrine joked.

George did but then thought for a moment. "W-Would I be able to see Lady Camilla now?"

Peregrine looked surprised. After all his talk about nerves he was not expecting Mr Blair to ask to see Camilla that day. "Of course, if you are ready."

"I am c-currently prepared to see her," George said. "I think that I s-should t-take advantage."

"I can take you to her," Peregrine said. "I think that she will be very happy to see you. I know that she will be free."

"I s-saw her briefly when I arrived," George said.

"I see," Peregrine replied. "I suppose she was very eager to see you here."

"N-No, she was composed," George told him.

"On the outside," Peregrine said. "But I can guarantee that she immediately went to see Lucy and they are still shrieking with joy about your presence. If you prefer it then we can wait until she calms down."

"I-I do not mind," George said. "I-I like seeing her happy."

"Good," Peregrine nodded. "In that case we will go and find her. Come, Mr Blair, if you are ready then we can go."

* * *

><p>"Camilla?" Peregrine approached his sister in the study. She was currently reading a book. "Mr Blair is here. He wishes to see you."<p>

Camilla looked up with a smile. She had a slight suspicion about where this would lead. "Of course," she said. "Mr Blair," she stood and curtsied.

"Good," Peregrine nodded. "I am afraid that I must leave you. I have matters to which to attend." He smiled, encouragingly, at George then left.

"Lady C-Camilla," George bowed.

"It is lovely to see you, Mr Blair," she said. "I trust that you are recovered from our little adventure."

George smiled. "V-Very much so." He did not say anything else for a moment but instead studied her. She tried to look demure; she had a suspicion as to why he was there. "I have spoken with your b-brother," he said suddenly.

"Oh," was all she said.

"You know why I am h-here," he said.

"I do but I do not wish to spoil it for you," she replied.

"It w-would not," he assured her. "I think i-it is quite obvious that I l-love you and want to marry you." He then looked guilty. "That was not very r-romantic."

"I love you," she replied. "It was perfect to me."

He took a deep breath, knowing it was the only way he could manage the words that he had to say. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, taking his hand. "I would be very happy to marry you, Mr Blair."

He smiled. "I seem t-to have rushed this proposal. It l-lacked any sort of preamble."

"Did we really need one?" Camilla said. "I am happy. I know that it is not your manner to talk nonsense. You were straight to the point."

"I-I would t-talk nonsense if I could but as you c-can imagine I would not get very far," he joked.

"I would still listen," she told him. "Regardless."

"G-Good because we will so be wed and I am sure that it is a prerequisite that we can t-talk t-together," he said. "Otherwise it would be a s-silent marriage." He then caught her eye. "It really d-does not bother you then?"

"I would rather listen to your hesitant but sensible words than another man's voluble claptrap," she assured him.

"I c-cannot offer you much," he said, rather sadly. "I am only a t-tutor."

"I know yet here I am," she replied. "I am well aware of the changes it will bring to my life and I know that it will be a difficult adjustment but I will have you by my side. You are George Blair and that is enough for me."

He smiled. It was a matter that did occupy his mind. He was well aware that he was offering Camilla a married life that was very different to her present experience. "I d-do have a very comfortable townhouse."

"That is a very good start," she gave him an impish look. "I will take great delight in personalising it."

"You c-can do what you like t-to it," he said. "It is a little spartan at present."

"You may regret that, Mr Blair," she told him. "I may take it to extremes." She then became a little more serious. "It will be our own home, just for the two of us. Can you believe it?"

"N-not yet," he replied. "I n-never thought that I would ever be engaged to you. I am very happy."

"So am I," she replied. Her childhood dreams about marriage had never involved a man like Mr Blair but upon reflection she decided that it was a very welcome development. "We now must tell our families."

"I-I will be met with interesting reactions," he said. "I am n-not exactly eager to inform my f-father. He will be s-sickeningly pleasant towards me once it is known."

"I will be well-prepared to withstand any flattery then," she said.

"I am s-sorry that you will be subjected to him," George sighed.

"Oh, I am perfectly able to deal with disagreeable fathers," Camilla told him. "I had experience with my own. We will face him together, dear Mr Blair."

"He n-no longer scares me in the same way," he said. "I am settled n-now I am with you."

She smiled. "We must tell my family. They will be all eager because they will know exactly what is occurring. I cannot wait to tell them that I am marrying you."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, George?" Sir Christopher said as his son waited in the doorway.<p>

"Y-Yes," George replied. "I thought that I ought t-to tell you that I am engaged t-to be m-married." For once he was unafraid in the presence of his father.

"Married, George?" Sir Christopher was the speechless one this time. "Surely you cannot be serious!"

"I am s-serious," George replied, calmly, it was a new feeling for him. He was not panicked at the thought of facing his father now. He was sure that all the old fears would come back but for this moment he was going to keep his nerve.

"To whom?" Sir Christopher asked.

"Lady C-Camilla Morris," George said then waited for his father's reaction.

"Now I know that you cannot be serious," Sir Christopher said. "There is no possibility that someone like Lady Camilla Morris would ever being interested in you!" he scoffed. "I cannot imagine that you would ever manage to say one word to her. Not with all your problems! You have no chance! How would a meeting ever arise?"

"Through Mr C-Calder," George told him, still maintaining his composure even though his father's words would have stung at any other time. "H-He is a f-friend of L-Lady Cresthope and has been since childhood."

"You are in all honesty," Sir Christopher sank down in his chair. "An earl's sister for a daughter-in-law! How advantageous for me. I knew that you would come in useful."

"N-No," George said. "You n-never did. I r-remember your w-words quite clearly. I am useless; I am a d-disappointment; I am a t-tongue-tied fool. D-Do not pretend that it is n-now different j-just because you see the b-benefits of my m-marriage."

"Come now, George, I am your father," Sir Christopher tried to joke with his son.

"You are my t-tormentor," George replied.

"George!" his father exclaimed. "You are being silly."

"I-I am not," he said, calmly. "Why t-try and deny it? I am n-not about to d-disassociate myself from you b-but please do not pretend that we have a g-good relationship."

Sir Christopher looked at his son in annoyance but did not say anything. He was not used to George challenging him "Does your mother know? And brothers?"

"Of c-course," George said. "You are the l-last to know. I also n-need my townhouse back. I t-trust my aunt will have ended her t-trip by my wedding d-day."

"I believe so," Sir Christopher replied. He wanted to object to George's demands but on the other hand he did not wish to do anything that might jeopardise the chance of making connexions through Lady Camilla. "But! How about I buy you a new townhouse as a wedding gift? Yours is not quite suitable for a daughter of nobility. How about that? I am sure that your mother will agree."

"Thank you," George said. He knew it was more manipulation from his father but he could see the advantages. Looking at it from a purely practical sense, a new townhouse meant that he could sell his and that would provide money. He was well aware that he was in an inferior position in that respect. It seemed that Camilla was not bothered but he still wanted to be able to provide for her.

"If there is anything else that I can do for you please do not hesitate to ask," Sir Christopher carried on.

"I will b-bear that in mind," George told him.

"Good! So, when can we meet Lady Camilla?" he said.

"S-Soon," George replied. "I am sure L-Lord Cresthope will send an invitation."

Sir Christopher nodded in satisfaction. He could certainly see the advantages of associating with the earl. "I am proud of you!" he clapped his son on the shoulder, attempting to be fatherly but failing miserably as George stiffened in revulsion. There was a slight, barely noticeable frown on Sir Christopher's part, perhaps a small realisation that he had ruined his relationship with his son, but it was soon gone. "This is a very good marriage."

"Thank for your s-support," George said, keeping it simple.

"Good!" Sir Christopher said as he stood. "I will await an invitation from Lord Cresthope," he said as he left his son. For once he departed feeling satisfied with George.

* * *

><p>"We must thank you again for the invitation, Lord Cresthope" Sir Christopher said as he helped himself to more food.<p>

"We are pleased to meet you," Peregrine replied, yet again as Sir Christopher had made this statement several times over the course of the evening. "I hope that it is the first of many such occasions."

"You will have to remain in London for that," Lucy pointed out with a sly smile. She knew that once Camilla and Mr Blair were wed there would be nothing pressing to keep Lord and Lady Cresthope in Town. She was becoming increasingly aware of how different it would be for her at home with her sister gone.

"Cresthope Abbey is large enough to contain guests," Peregrine replied.

"But so far away for a dinner party," Lucy reminded him. "And you did say an occasion such as this."

"What will you do to amuse yourself now, Lucy," Frank asked, mainly to tease her.

"Annoy you," she replied. "You will become my victim."

"Perhaps I will find myself very hard at work," Frank replied and his father laughed. "You do not believe me. Ask Mr Joseph Blair…" he trailed off as George's brother looked surprised. He did know Frank but perhaps not as well as he ought to considering they supposedly shared a place of work. "Actually, do not ask Mr Blair. He will only attest that I am seldom seen working."

"Are you a lawyer?" Lady Blair asked.

"Allegedly," Captain Morris put in before his son could answer. "But we are yet to see any evidence."

"Are you intending on teasing me all night?" Frank protested but was unable to remain serious. He knew he was not the most diligent of men.

"Yes, Frank," Captain Morris replied. "You are an easy target." Frank only smiled at his father. He never took his words to heart. "Lord Cresthope is too sensible, I cannot make fun of any of the ladies and it would be rude to mock our guests."

"There is always Lucy," Frank said with a glance at his cousin.

"I am a lady!" Lucy exclaimed.

Frank opened his mouth to contradict but his aunt was too quick. "Frank!" Lady Annabella warned him. "At least pretend to be a gentleman."

"I am unfairly persecuted," he complained.

"Naturally," Camilla said. She looked at her betrothed. This was the first time that their families had been together and she was aware that George had been dreading the evening. He did not trust his father to remain reasonable but he was doing well so far. Perhaps Frank and Captain Morris were showing Sir Christopher how a father could tease his son without resorting to cruelty. She hoped that was the case. "We all have our role."

"Poor victim?" Frank asked.

"C-Clown," George replied and Camilla laughed. Georgiana also looked pleased. It was heartening to see him joining in with the conversation. Truly, Camilla was undoubtedly beneficial to him.

"Convenient resource," Peregrine supplied.

"Oh nice," Frank said. "What a topic for the dinner table. You ought to be grateful to me. I do your bidding every time."

"We appreciate all your efforts," Camilla said, teasing him now but deep down truly thankful.

"I believe, sir, you acted as second for my son," Sir Christopher said. George looked briefly annoyed at this. He would much rather forget all about that particular incident but Sir Christopher has latched onto it. As Oliver had predicted, his father had found the duel to be a fine joke and mentioned it whenever he could. Lady Blair tried to give her husband a meaningful look but, as usual, was ignored.

"I did," Frank replied and tried to leave it at that.

"Imagine my surprise when I heard about this duel of George's. I never knew my son to be capable of such excitement," Sir Christopher said, paying no heed to his family.

"Yes, it was quite a shock," Georgiana said.

"Naturally it is quite the topic of the day in my circle," he carried on. George looked ready to sink through his chair. "Everyone loves a duel, especially if it turns out to end in death. Why, everyone remembers the last fatal duel when Lord Cres-" Sir Christopher abruptly stopped.

"Yes, I do believe that my husband's death was much talked about," Lady Annabella said without reaction.

George looked mortified as Camilla squeezed his hand under the table. It was exactly as he dreaded. His father was embarrassing his family in front of the Cresthopes. Not only that, Sir Christopher made reference to Camilla's late and disgraced father. It was proving to be an immediate conversation killer.

"Well," Captain Morris said but added nothing else. Instead he looked steadily at Sir Christopher. The captain was not, as George feared, angered by the mention of his late brother. He was obviously amused by Sir Christopher. Unfortunately there was a distinct look of disapproval from the current Lord Cresthope.

"I do not find real duels to be very exciting," Lucy suddenly declared. Camilla looked relieved. "I would prefer them to remain the thing of novels. They are most certainly misrepresented."

"Do you enjoy reading, Lady Lucia?" Lady Blair asked, grateful for a distraction from Sir Christopher's foolery.

"Lucy would not know where to find a book," Peregrine replied.

"I do," Lucy said then smiled. "My books are not the sort that you find useful."

"I suppose you read the popular novels," Lady Blair said. "Like Mrs Radcliffe."

"Oh yes," Lucy said. "Although some of Mrs Radcliffe's novels are nearly as old as me. I like Lord Byron. Have you heard about him? I used to like Mr Coleridge but now I think that I will soon prefer Lord Byron."

"Do you think that I will be adored if I write poetry?" Frank asked.

"Oh Frank, you are not romantic enough to write poetry," Lucy said.

"How do you know?" Frank asked. "You are only my cousin." Lucy just laughed. "I could write poetry."

"That would mean actually sitting at a desk," Peregrine said. "And working."

"This again," Frank said.

"D-Do you know what a desk is?" George asked, with a mischievous glance at Camilla.

"I..." Frank started.

"He is aware of their existence but possibly believes them to be another form of dining table," Camilla said before he could continue.

"And you think that they are solely to be used as a surface for bonnet making," Frank said, in triumph.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Lucy asked. "Really, Frank, every man makes the 'bonnet-making excuse'. At least strive for originality."

Lady Annabella smiled but let them continue. She turned to Lady Blair, who was sat nearby. "I suppose that you are used to this as well with having three sons and a daughter."

"At times," Lady Blair replied.

"It is a daily occurrence here due to Lucy's inability to let anyone have the last word," Lady Annabella replied. She looked at her daughter. "It is a good job she is pleasant."

"I think my daughter, Mrs Needham, has been spending time with her recently," she said.

"Is your daughter 'Alethea'," Lady Annabella asked and she nodded. "Yes, she is Lucy's new victim. Lucy always needs a victim. Growing up it was obviously Camilla. Then she moved onto Lady Cresthope and then Mrs Bingley and Mrs Calder. Perhaps you ought to warn Mrs Needham that she will never be rid of Lucy."

"I think that she is enjoying the company," Lady Blair said.

"You will have to visit often as well," Lady Annabella said.

Lady Blair smiled then was surprised by the boldness of her next comment. "Should I come with or without my husband?"

"Without, my dear Lady Blair, as men spoil everything," Lady Annabella replied with a knowing look.

Lady Blair watched her husband. He was still unusually subdued after his earlier reference to the old Lord Cresthope. "I am pleased with this match between George and Lady Camilla. It suits him."

"It suits her," Lady Annabella said. "I am likewise pleased."

"Soon it will be over," Camilla said in a low voice to George. "Then you can relax."

"I am r-relaxed now," George replied. "My father has made a fool of himself, as I knew he w-would, but I am strangely unbothered. There w-was a t-temporary panic but it did not l-last."

"That is because everyone here, bar your father, knows that he is the fool," she said. "Not you."

"I am happy, Camilla," he said. "I thought that d-dinner would be a c-catastrophe but it is not. I am satisfied." She squeezed his hand under the table and they turned their attention back to Lucy and Frank.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Mr Calder," Camilla said as Bertram stood before her with a grin. The Calders were currently enjoying an evening with the Cresthopes. "What?" she said when he remained silent.<p>

"You have made Mr Blair very happy," Bertram replied. "He is truly relaxed around you."

"I am glad considering we are to be married," she mock-complained. "I will look after him, you know," she said, serious now. "I know that is a strange thing to say but you are his good friend and I know that you care for him."

"Lady Camilla, allow me to be very frank and say that you are the best thing I have known happen to him," Bertram told her. "He is becoming a different person and in a good way. When I first knew him at university he rarely spoke to anyone and when he did it was with great difficulty. The other night I saw him deep in conversation with Lord Cresthope and Mr Morris and I even saw him trying to make sense of my wife and Lady Lucy. I would never have predicted that."

"I cannot take much credit for that," she tried to wave him away with a blush.

Bertram shrugged. "You have given him confidence. I am glad, Lady Camilla. My brother and I despaired of him ever marrying."

"I had a letter from Sir Felix and Lady Calder wishing me well," Camilla told him. "I should like to visit them after we marry. Do you think that your brother will welcome us?" She knew that the baronet and his wife were usually reluctant to have guests. They liked their peace and quiet.

"I should think so," Bertram replied. "They are very fond of Mr Blair and you are unlikely to be boisterous guests like my family and I," he smiled. "I hear that you will stay in London."

"Yes. Mr Blair will carry on as a tutor to Lord Hayforth. It will be a new experience for me. I will be mistress of a house. Perhaps I should ask Mrs Calder for advice," she said as the other woman joined them.

"Oh yes!" Kitty exclaimed. "I am very good at giving advice!" She then paused. "What sort of advice?"

"How to run a house as a wife," Camilla provided with a smile.

"Oh, that is easy," Kitty told her but said no more on the matter. "I am very happy that you are marrying Mr Blair. It is a most perfect match. I decided that as soon as it was mentioned by Lucy. I still cannot believe he challenged Lord Treswick to a duel! What a pity I was not there to see it."

"Kitty!" Bertram complained. "I am sure Mr Blair did not find it very exciting."

"Hush, Mr Calder," she said. "Let me be gush now so I can be sympathetic when I see him next. Was that the moment when you decide that you must marry him?" she asked Camilla, eagerly, as she was desperate for some sort of gossip.

"I will not tell you, Kitty, it is secret," Camilla replied. "Anyway, I have long admired Mr Blair."

"Oh, you were always hoping it would end in marriage!" Kitty exclaimed. "I wish I had realised sooner because all this could have been planned months ago! We must find Lucy." She took hold of Camilla's arm. "You have much to plan and we will help you with absolutely everything!" she declared as she pulled Camilla along. Camilla sighed; she had no prospect of avoiding this. She hoped marriage would be a much more peaceful state of affairs.

* * *

><p>"So, my child, you are to be wed," Lady Annabella happened upon her eldest daughter in the study.<p>

"I am, Mamma," Camilla smiled shyly. Her mother had barely mentioned her engagement to her in private apart from the congratulations after the news was first announced. "I hope that I have your approval."

"Of course, my dear," she replied. "I have been watching your betrothed very closely."

"And what are your conclusions?" Camilla asked with a cheeky glance.

"He is a very gentle soul, Camilla," Lady Annabella said. "I am growing quite fond of him. You have done very well."

"Even though he is not rich and titled?" Camilla said.

"Lord Treswick was rich and titled but highly unsuitable," Lady Annabella said. She smiled at her daughter. "See what happened with my rich and titled husband. Do not fret about the social implications of your marriage. Society is fleeting; you and your Mr Blair are for the rest of your lives. Has anything been said?"

"Lucy reports," Camilla started; it was always going to be a 'Lucy' report, "That people are surprised but not really bothered. It is not exciting enough, it seems, for it lacks scandal. Even the duel is viewed as dull. George is happy with that."

"I am glad you dismissed Lord Treswick," Lady Annabella said. "I knew his parents. She was shallow and vain and he was rather like his son. I avoided being alone with the elder Lord Treswick, all my fellow ladies did, I believe he had more mistresses than your father. You had a lucky escape, my dear. How go the preparations for the wedding?"

"Confusing," Camilla said. "Everyone has opinions except perhaps George and I. George's sister is taking me to see the townhouse soon. I will enjoy that. I will be glad when all this preparation is over and we are married."

"You have made the right choice as I knew you would." Lady Annabella kissed her daughter's forehead. "Now, I will leave you. I have a little soiree to attend. Always busy."

Camilla smiled as her mother left her. It was a brief conversation but encouraging. Lady Annabella silently approved but vocally disapproved. George had nothing to fear from his future mother-in-law. Camilla now knew that he would be as dear to her as her children. She too left the study and went in search of Georgiana and Lucy. There were two ladies who eagerly, vociferously approved of her choice in husband.

* * *

><p>Joseph watched as his brother trawled the bookshelves for anything that belonged to him. He was presently packing everything he possessed in his parent's townhouse into numerous trunks and cases. It was an activity that was undertaken with considerable glee on George's part. Oliver appeared with a collection of papers. He was in London for the wedding and was very pleased to see that it was all settled between Camilla and George. He liked his new sister-to-be.<p>

"I think these are yours," Oliver said.

George took them with a smile. "Thank you."

"You do realise that our parent's house is within easy walking distance of your townhouse," Joseph pointed out. "Should anything be left behind then it will be easily retrieved."

"I know," George replied. "But I need t-to remove every t-trace from here. I did not do that before b-because my house never felt like my own due t-to our father's requisitionary habits. Now it does because s-soon it will be Camilla's home." He smiled at Joseph and Oliver, displaying a new-found confidence. They had noticed that he seemed straighter in stance and less tempted to cower."I see you did not accept our father's offer to buy you a townhouse," Oliver said.

"N-No," George replied. He had come to realise that he did not want anything from his father. "Camilla prefers my existing house."

"I suppose she is making her mark," Joseph said. "After all, it is only a few days until your wedding now. I know my wife had plans for our home well before we were married."

"There are a few additions," George replied. "A p-pianoforte appeared yesterday and many t-trunks and chests. I d-do not yet know what they contain."

"Ladies' paraphernalia and that is all you need to know," Joseph said. "It will serve some purpose."

"I supposed that they c-contain clothes," George said. It made sense that they would. He could not really think what else it could be.

"And the rest," Oliver said. "There will be some things that will be familiar and some others that will forever remain a mystery. It seems from my experience that women rarely travel light."

"Are you happy, George?" Joseph said, suddenly. He was thinking of the day he dragged him to eat at his club after finding him hiding. There definitely looked to be an improvement but he wanted to make sure.

"Happier than I have ever been," he replied. "T-Truly, Joseph, she is good for me. I can face those that once demoralized me now that I h-have Camilla. You seemed t-to disapprove before; I hope your opinions are now changed."

"I see the benefits of Lady Camilla," Joseph replied. "And I will admit that she is not what I expected when told you were forming an attachment to aristocracy. You are very fortunate, George, and I do not mean in the way of social connexions. You are right. She is good for you. You will have a happy marriage."

"Thank you, Joseph," George smiled. "N-Now help me clear this bookshelf. It is all my own. Camilla says t-to bring all my books." They complied; both feeling less worried about their younger brother. It had all worked out well for him.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Camilla smiled as George took her by the hand and led her over the threshold of their home. Their day was almost over and they had managed to escape their family. This was the first time that they would enter their new home as husband and wife. She looked around her in satisfaction. She had seen the house before, George's sister had shown her it the other week, but not as its mistress. "I like it."

"I-I am glad about that," George smiled. "I suppose you will n-now change everything."

"I may," she replied. "Once I have thoroughly inspected the whole house and discovered what improvements are required." She placed her arm around his waist and sighed. "I do love you, Mr Blair." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I l-love you too, Camilla Blair," he kissed her. He was presently enjoying a completely novel sense of peace. He smiled as he felt the ribbon in her hair brush against his cheek. Neither made any effort to move. It had seemed such a long wait from their engagement to their wedding and now being allowed to be so close together.

"Shuffle," she suddenly said.

"P-Pardon?" he asked.

"I would quite like to sit down but I do not wish to let go," she replied. "So I think we ought to shuffle to a suitable chair."

"Silly," he said, affectionately, as he slightly released his hold so they were able to walk.

"I have waited so long to be able to do this that I refuse to let go of you," she told him. "Now we are alone, in our own home, I will stick to you as close as I can!"

They sat down together in a chair. "Do you really like our little house then?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Oh, I know what you are thinking. You are concerned that I will find it hard to be the wife of a tutor after being the sister of an earl and I am certain that you are worrying about providing for me," he opened his mouth to protest, "Which is wonderful because it shows that you care about me. However, I do know what I am to face. It will be hard for me to adjust but I have you at my side and I must never forget that."

"We are a t-team," he smiled. "I do not want t-to leave this house. I hope we do not receive visitors any t-time soon."

"We will not," she told him. "I have warned my family and our friends. Your brother was also very helpful. He will not let your family bother us. It will be just you and I, George, and that is all."

"Good," he said. "I confess I am t-tied of being around people. As lovely as our wedding was…"

"There were far too many guests for your liking," she finished for him. "I know and that is why we are sat here alone. I am not eager to be amongst others. At present I am content with just you and I cannot see that changing any time soon."

"I am glad," he said. "I had enough excitement in the weeks l-leading up t-to our engagement."

"He is engaged, you know," she told him. "Lord Treswick. It did not take him very long. It is some silly girl. She probably agreed as soon as she realised his intentions. I pity her. I had a lucky escape."

"I hope t-to never see him again," George said. "But I refuse t-to dwell on that affair. We are married n-now and that is all that matters."

"I cannot wait to start our life together," she grinned. "Tomorrow will be our first full day of marriage. What will we do? Mrs Calder tells me there are many benefits to being married."

"So I hear," he looked mischievous. "What will we d-discover?"

"Oh, I know," she said then whispered something in his ear with a cheeky glance. "We may be very busy."

"I b-believe I am supposed t-to ask you whether you are tired," he continued.

"I am, sir," she stood and grabbed his hand. "I am very tired indeed. Come, my Mr Blair, it is time for bed. We have a marriage to begin and I am not hesitating any longer."

"I am all yours, Mrs Blair," he said as he let her lead him upstairs. "You know that." They stopped for a kiss then raced up the stairs. Camilla paused for a moment to allow George to show her the way and then let the chamber door close behind them as they shut the rest of the world out and found the peace that they desired.


End file.
